Yu Gi Oh! Waking the Dragons
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: A girl finds herself in YuGiOh! world and gets captured by the three bikers. But what happens when she befriends them?
1. Chapter 1: Warpped

Hey, I'm stuck on the 7th Chapter. If you have any ideas that is not involving to destory the story then please give me ideas. As I said I wrote 5 chapters for it but I don't like them. So, if you have any ideas then please review, e-mail isn't working right now.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Waking the Dragons

"Yes! Finally! The new Yu-Gi-Oh series is on today!" Lynn whispered as headed out into the living room.

She was dressed in sweat pants and a baggy shirt.

The girl then turned on the TV, making sure the volume was low for her only to hear.

Lynn sat down on the floor, staring at the TV.

"_Come on! Hurry up!_" she said in her head.

Then the Yu-Gi-Oh theme started, and she felt excitement, but then felt…dizzy. All of a sudden she found herself being pulled though some sort of vertex.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Uh. What happened?_" The girl slowly opened her hazel eyes.

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

As she got up she heard yelling in the distance and…motorcycles?

"_Where am I!_" she screamed in her head.

As she started walking to the noises she saw to her horror the three Egyptian Holograms standing behind buildings.

"Ah…"

Then three motorcycles passed by her, the three riders laughing evilly.

"_That was rude!_" she thought as she started off again, forgetting where she was going.

"Hey you!" a soft yet angry voice shouted at her.

"_Is that…! No! It can't be!_" As she turned to the owner of the voice she screamed.

Standing in front of her stood Joey Wheeler, Yugi Moto, Tea, and Tristan. Four of the main characters in Yu-Gi-Oh!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! Would you stop screaming!" Tristan yelled as they ran over to her.

Lynn then shut her mouth, afraid of getting punched or slapped by him or Joey.

"Have you seen three creeps on bikes come this way?" Joey asked looking into Lynn's upsetting, startled eyes. She nodded.

"Where'd they go?" Yugi asked studying the girl.

"They went that way." Lynn pointed to her left.

Yugi then nodded before turning into Yami. "Alright, let's go." He said getting ready to take off.

"WAIT!" Lynn shouted with all her might.

"Hmm?" Yami asked staring at her, while rubbing his ears. Joey, Tea, and Tristan doing the same.

"Can I come with you? I'm new here and I'm lost." She said trying to fight back the urge to cry.

"Well…" Yami then turned to the others, who nodded. "Alright then." Lynn smiled wide as they took off after the bikers.


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Hi. I thought I should put up Ch.2 right now. Turns out I won't be able to update tomorrow. Anyways thank you Zexion's Girlfrined and Yu-Gi-OhFAN!

* * *

Once they arrived at the top of the building, Lynn went to a corner, having a feeling that something bad might happen. And something did.

A man in a black coat, with a black beard, wearing an old fashion kind of glasses, and a necklace with a green stone in it, yelled out to Yami and the gang.

"_I can't believe I'm here! In Yu-Gi-Oh! But why!_" That was all Lynn was thinking about, looking at the crane, but then noticed three young looking men standing watching Yami and the man dual.

Now Lynn was wondering if she should tell Joey, and his friends or if she should go up herself. She picked doing so herself. But that was her biggest mistake!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I gotta help Yugi and his friends!_" Lynn thought as she ran up the stairs.

Finally after running more up the stairs, Lynn found the door.

She put out her hand, which was shaking violently. Squeaking, the knob on the door turned stubbornly.

"_Alright. Those are the guys that took the cards._"

"Seems the planned worked." The blond spoke in a rough voice.

The brunette and red hair nodded not really looking liked they cared what happened.

"Hey you!" Lynn shouted making the three jump then turned to her.

"Yeah, you! Who do you think you are! Taking someone else's cards and running!" the girl's brown hair blew wildly in the wind, covering some parts on her face. Making sure they covered her murderous look.

"An' whose this?" the brunette spoke in a heavy Australian accent.

"Well, how 'bout we take her back to meet Master Dartz." The blonde spoke turning away from Lynn and paying attention to the dual with the man and the pharaoh.

The brunette and red hair came closer trapping Lynn in a corner and ready to pounce. She then tried to make a run between them but the red headman caught her arm, squeezing it tightly.

"Ow! That hurts!" Lynn said, trying to pry the fingers off her skin.

"Give me back those strong cards!" Yami shouted.

"Sorry pharaoh, but you have to defeat all of us, not just one of us. And almost forgot, we'll be taking the girl with us." The blonde spoke coldly walking away, with the brunette behind, then the red head who was leading Lynn right behind them. 


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Two New Friends

Alrighy, here it is Ch.3. I had to sneek on to put it up. Thank you Aerith08 for the nice reviews. Well here it is, Ch.3. (I hope this ones a bit longer for you guys.) (And also I'm not going to explain how they got on the jet and all. Just telling that she fell asleep, but if you people want me to explain put it in the reviews.

* * *

Lynn awoke abruptly. The Australian shaking her wildly. 

"Come on." He said, trying to push her more then shake her.

"What!" Lynn said in a grumpy voice, staring at the brunette with vicious eyes.

"You have to get up now, were almost there." He informed her now standing up.

"Oh." Was all she could say. "_And I thought he might help me get out off here and escape_"

"Who do you want to ride with?" his voice bring her back to reality.

"Uh?" Lynn said, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll have to ride when we get there. So do you want to ride with me, or the blonde guy or the redhead?" he said again, his blue eyes staring into her hazel ones.

"Don't know." She replied closing her eyes again and relaxing.

"My name's Lynn. That's if you want to know." The girl said opening her eyes and holding out her hand.

"Well that's a pretty name. Mine's Valon." He said with a grin while taking Lynn's hand in his.

"Nice to meet you Valon! So tell me, way do you have an Australian accent? Especially since it's so strong. And this isn't Australia."

"Well that's because I'm Australian! And I spent most of me time there." Valon now had his eyes closed as if to remember something. Probably Australia.

All of a sudden two people appeared. It was the blonde and redhead man.

"Oh great" Lynn said out loud then in her head.

"Oh great what?" the blonde asked looking down on Lynn still wearing his sunglasses, the redhead also.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about something." Lynn said, putting on a little fake smile.

"Well it's time. So who do want to ride with." This time the redhead spoke.

"I think I'll ride with…" but before the girl could finish her sentence, Valon but in "She'll ride with me of course!"

"Huh!" Lynn said turning to Valon, who had another grin on his young face.

"No way! It's either Raphael or me." The redhead said crossing his arms.

"Waugh! What's wrong with me!" the Australian shouted, now putting a hand on Lynn's shoulder.

"You do drive like a maniac Valon." The blonde who must be named Raphael said.

"Alright then who's going to take her then?"

"Can't I please just pick?" Lynn said getting tired of the three arguing.

"Fine." The redhead said in a ruff voice.

"Ok. Who to pick. I pick…you!" Lynn said pointing to the redhead.

"Great." He mumbled turning away. "Just great."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynn hoped on the motorcycle, putting her arms around the redhead.

"Why are we getting on now?" she asked looking at Valon who was on other motorcycle to their right.

"Well, you see we're not going on the ground to land instead we're going to ride off the plane."

"…WHAT!" Lynn screamed, squeezing the redhead tightly. Alister was cussing at her embrace around his waist.

"Well here we go!"

Lynn then buried her face into the man's back, not wanting to see them flying in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can let go now." Lynn then heard the non-emotional voice of the redhead.

"Are you sure?" she mumbled in his back, not daring to look.

"Just look!"

Lynn then removed her face from his back. Slowly she opened one eye and saw that they were in some sort of garage like thing.

"Hey, you're right Mr. Redhead!" Lynn yelped getting off the bike and looking around.

"It's Alister, not Mr. Redhead."

Lynn turned back to see that Alister, who was now in front of her, his sunglasses removed to reveal his light gray eyes.

"Oh. Nice to meet you Alister! I'm Lynn." The young girl said, holding out her hand as she did with Valon when they introduced themselves.

Alister took her hand, but instead of letting go he walked dragging the girl called Lynn behind him.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking at Alister's back.

"Going to take you to your room." Alister spoke quietly.

They walk out of the garage and entered a hall.

"Here we are." He said opening the door and pushed Lynn in. Making the young girl lose her balance.

It was a small room that had a bed, a dresser, and a lamp on a desk.

"Stay here until either I or Valon or Raphael he's the blonde come gets you."

Before Lynn could say anything the door closed with a click noise.

"_Must think that I would probably try and escape._" She thought to herself, lying on the bed and stretching like a cat. She went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile with Alister.

"_A very strange girl. She dresses weirder then me! And what's with her?"_ As Alister thought about this he ran right into Valon.

"Hey! Watch where your going! And where's Lynn?" Valon said looking around as if she would magically pop up.

"I took her to her room for now." Alister said putting his hands in his trench coat, a hand wrapping itself on a broken action.

"Oh. Well Master Dartz is calling for us." The Australian said walking away from the aloof man.

The two walked to where Master Dartz was waiting, impatiently for them


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

Alrighty. Thank you for the nice review Aerith08, Zexion's Girlfrined, and I guess Alexandre20, but if you don't like it then don't read it. It's not that hard. And also sorry about the whole little Yu-Gi-Oh! thing from one of the series. But this is what I thought would happen with a girl in it. And besides all my friends say they love it.

And THANK YOU Aerith08! Glade you like so far. If you think I need to change anything just let me know. And LOVED the Ch! It's so CUTE! And I think (if I didn't put it in the review) that Avalon should be w/ Zexion. There's my vote.

And THANK YOU Zexion's Girlfriend! Glade you like it too! And thank your bros.

* * *

"Ah. That was a nice nap!" Lynn exclaimed getting up from the bed. 

"_But a bit…strange._" She thought to herself.

Suddenly the door opened reviling Valon and Alister holding bags.

"Hi Alister! Hi Valon!" Lynn smiled and waved a little.

"Hey, these are for you." Valon said putting the bags next to her, Alister doing the same.

"What's that?" she asked pulling a bag towards her to see.

"Those are clothes that's what." Valon said.

"Clothes! Why!" Lynn raised her voice.

"Well you can't meet Master Dartz in sweat pants and a baggy shirt now can you?" Valon turned to walk out the door, followed by Alister. "We'll be waiting for you out here." Alister said shutting the door to give the girl some privacy.

"_Well let's see._" As Lynn pulled out clothes she noticed that there was a trench coat like Alister's trench coat in a bag. "_I could wear this!_" she thought to herself, smiling a little.

She pulled out dark blue jeans, a long sleeve shirt that was white and said "Navy Girl" on the front, and a pair of black boots but not high heel. Lynn then started changing into them.

"_There! Perfect!_" as Lynn looked at her reflection in the mirror. "_Time to show the guys!_" and off she went to go and show Alister and Valon her new look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow." Valon gasped as Lynn showed off her looks in the clothes.

"But you should take away the trench coat." He said getting control of himself.

"Why? I like it." The girl stared into Valon's blue eyes and giving him the puppy face.

"It's fine. Now let's get going." Alister said, walking ahead.

Lynn and Valon followed Alister, talking constantly.

"We're here." Alister said stopping in front of a huge door.

"Alright Lynn, speak when your spoken to. Answer all the questions Master Dartz ask you. And last, act serious!" Valon said shaking Lynn by the shoulders a little.

Lynn then felt something.

She felt as if these two well at least Valon, were protecting her from this Dartz person who might not seem great.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three entered the room. It was pretty dark and all the way across the room stood a man with long light blue hair, wearing some sort of white robe. Near the steps stood Raphael, having his serious look (when Lynn first saw him) on his face.

"Master Dartz, this is Lynn. Lynn this is Master Dartz." Alister spoke stepping off to the side near Raphael while Valon went to the opposite side.

"So this is the girl?" The man who must be Dartz spoke studding Lynn with his blue and gold eyes.

_"Weird guy._" Lynn thought to herself looking back at him.

"What is your full name girl?" Lynn jumped at the sound of his voice.

"My name is Lynn Crystal River." Lynn spoke, some nerviness in her voice.

"Tell me Ms. River, how old are you?"

"Eight-teen sir."

"Interesting. Tell me where are you from?"

Lynn then hesitated. She forgot that this was just a TV show on KIDSWB until he asked her that question. The young girl look at the floor trying to figure out what to say and also trying to stop the tears that were forming into her eyes.

"Well, answer me! Where are you from!" Lynn quickly looked at Valon, then at Alister, then back at Dartz. "Uh. Well depends on what you mean." She said fighting back tears.

"I mean where do you live?" Dartz said though gritted teeth.

"Master Dartz maybe you should ask her a different question." Valon said, for once with a serious face. "I asked her where she lives and if she doesn't answer, then one of you three will duel her!" Dartz whispered in a deadly tone. "Now answer me Ms. River."

"I live in a house." Lynn said trying to stall a little more.

"I mean where?" Dartz was getting more and more upset with her.

"I live in California, Petaluma." She said looking back at the floor.

"Thank you for finally answering the question Ms. River. Now do you know how to duel?"

Lynn was shocked that he didn't think it was fake, but she quickly recovered and said "Not really."

"Well Ms. River, you may pick one of my trusted associates to teach you. That is all." Dartz then turned away, while Valon, Alister, Raphael, and Lynn left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael left his two companions and Lynn to talk things over.

"So why did you keep stalling about the home thing?" Valon asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Valon." Lynn said looking away from his gaze.

"Answer me Lynn!" Valon grabbed her shoulders and turning her so they were face to face.

"Leave her alone Valon." Alister then pulled Valon's hands off of Lynn. "She doesn't have to tell us if she doesn't want to." He continued now putting his hands on his sides.

"Now, what's important is for Lynn to pick one of us to teach her how to duel."

Lynn then looked at Alister and could tell he was a bit pissed. Probably at her.

"Right mate. So Lynn who do you want to teach you how to duel?" Valon asked leaning against the wall, his blue eyes looking out in space at the floor.

"Well, I'm not really sure." She said quietly, showing a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Well Alister's not good at dueling so you should pick me." Valon said now ginning happily.

"What!" Alister hissed.

"He stinks at dueling." Valon kept going not paying any attention to Alister.

"Um, Valon, maybe you should stop." Lynn said staring at Alister who looked like he was going to kill Valon.

"Well, at least I'm not going after some loser." The gray-eyed man spoke deadly.

"_What does he mean, "Going after some loser?"_" Lynn thought now looking at Valon who was shouting, "She's not some loser and she's not just some girl!" Alister smirked.

"Oh!" Lynn said making Alister and Valon stop their arguing and stare at her.

"Valon has a girlfriend!" Valon blushed a deeper red then Alister's hair.

Alister just stayed in an non-emotional state. Wondering if the girl was serious or being funny.

"She's not my girlfriend." Valon said trying very hard to hide his blush.

"Uh-huh. Well I pick Alister to teach me how to duel. Wouldn't want your girlfriend to come after me."

Valon was now looking like a huge blast of steam would come out of his noise and ears.

Alister was holding back his laughter, only letting the two see his smirk. Which was pretty unusual for him.

All of a sudden Raphael appeared with his sunglasses off and giving Alister and Valon a look of annoyance.

"Lynn, how about you go back to your room. Master Dartz wants to see us." Alister said looking at Raphael, then at the girl.

"Ok! But you two have to come back straight to my room when your done!"

"Alright then." Valon said as he, Alister, and Raphael walked away, while Lynn went the other.

* * *

So please review and tell me what you think. If you don't like it just say so and I'm not going to drop it. I will countinue until this series is over. Sorry but my friends want me to put this story up. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Promise

Thanks for the reviews except the one who said do I have sex with my keyboard. Now person I said if you don't like it then don't read it. All right. But I mean who says something like that? Now I'm sorry I pissed anyone off but this is how I am. As you can tell I am so not like my character.

* * *

Lynn was now in her room, spread out on the bed. "_Where are they? Are they done talking to that Dartz creep?_" Lynn was getting very upset with the two whom had not come and see how she was. 

"_Well at least_ _Alister and Valon are cute. WAIT! What am I thinking?_" Lynn suddenly sat up in a sitting position, her face white as snow as to what she had said.

"_I just met these two! And now I'm saying how they look!_" Of course she had to admit they were pretty cute. "_No! There just TV anima characters in Yu-Gi-Oh! I can't _like_ have a crush on them! Besides they both probably have girlfriends._" This thought made the girl quite sad, especially to think that Alister had one.

She then got up and walked over to the desk. The desk was not brand new. In fact it looked really old. There were scratches on the top.

"Hi there!" Lynn shrieked turning around to face the intruder.

But instead of seeing a man, she saw a boy.

He looked almost like Alister but his hair was wild and he was wearing dirty torn up clothes. Around his neck was a golden necklace.

"Um…hi." Lynn said calming down and looking curiously at the small boy.

"Are you alright?" she asked unable to move.

"I'm fine. How about you?" he asked smiling.

"Fine. Who are you and where did you come from?" the eight-teen year-old asked starting to recover from her almost heart attack.

"I'm Miruko."

"Well Miruko, where's your parents?" Lynn said walking towards the boy.

"They're dead. Same with me." Miruko said smiling at Lynn happily.

"WHAT?" Lynn shouted taking a step back.

"I'm dead. That's what." The boy then started walking towards the girl's bed.

"But… but if your dead then how can I…"

"Oh that's easy! Your not from this world so you can see me easier." Miruko said turning to Lynn, and giving her a huge smile. "Can you promise me something?" he then said, his smile now fading.

"Depends on what it is." Lynn answered feeling a bit scared.

"Can you stay by my brother's side? Please! He feels a bit happy around you." Miruko said, giving a sad smile.

"Well, whose your brother?" the girl asked walking up to the little boy and went down on one knee.

"His name's Alister."

Lynn was shocked! She couldn't believe at what he had just said. Sure she thought he looked like him a little but to actually be his little brother was just scary!

"Please! Do it for him!" Miruko begged grabbing on to the girl's shirt and started to cry.

"Uh, calm down. Please." The girl was getting worried that someone might hear the boy. (Forgetting he was dead.)

"Please!" the little boy kept crying and begging right into her shirt.

"Listen, I'm planning on being around Alister a lot! So you don't have to worry about a thing!" Lynn said putting her arms around the crying little boy and giving him a tight huge.

"Thank you." Miruko said, smiling with that big smile of his when she first saw him.

"No problem!"

Then suddenly the door to Lynn's room opened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Lynn. What cha doing on the floor?" Valon asked bringing in a small paper bag, Alister shutting the door before following Valon to where Lynn sat.

"Huh?" Lynn then looked back down at herself. The little boy was gone!

"Where'd he go!" Lynn said looking around her.

"Where'd who go?" Alister asked raising an eyebrow.

"The little…wait you two didn't see him!" Lynn asked searching Alister's face then Valon's.

Alister then placed his hand on the Lynn's forehead making her turn pink.

"You don't fell like you have a fever." Alister mumbled before withdrawing his hand.

"Maybe she needs food!" Valon said placing the paper bag in the girl's hands.

"What's this?" she asked looking up at Valon.

"Food silly! Now eat up."

Lynn then reached into the bag and pulled out a sandwich (looked like it was turkey with lettuce and cheese), a bag of chips, celery sticks, and a bottle of water.

"Thank you." Lynn said taking the sandwich out of its baggy and taking a bit out of it.

"No sweat." Valon said sitting on the floor next to Lynn.

Alister did the same (sitting next to Lynn on her other side)

As Lynn ate her snack, Valon and Alister stayed quiet. Once she was done eating she looked at Alister then at Valon.

"Hey guys?" making the two turn to face her. "Where are your families?"

Alister expression darkened, while Valon narrowed his eyes.

"Uh never mind! It was a dumb question!" Lynn said panicking.

"We don't have families anymore." Alister said in a non-emotional tone. Valon nodded his head, for once agreeing with Alister.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Before she knew what she was doing she hugged Valon then Alister for about 1 minute each. Except Alister pushed her away.

"That's ok! You didn't know!" Valon said hiding his sorrowful voice with a bright one. "Anyway what about you?"

"Me? Well I have a mom, a dad, and two cats but one disappeared so now it's just one and that's it!" Lynn said counting her fingers.

"What about siblings?" Alister asked staring at the door.

"Don't have any. I'm an only child." She answered bring her knees to her chest.

"Hm." Was all he could say for an answer.

"So do you think they're worried about you?" Valon asked looking at Lynn.

"I don't know." All of a sudden Lynn started crying.

Alister and Valon were baffled by her sudden action.

"Hey." Valon said placing his strong yet gentle hand on her back. "It's ok. Everything will be just fine."

Alister just stared, blinking now and then.

"They won't be able to find me!" Lynn yelled into her knees.

"You mean you ran away!" Valon said, shocked at her sudden news.

"Something along those lines I guess." The hazel-eyed girl answered again pulling her face away from her knees. The teen age girl then looked at Valon's blurry face, then at Alister (since she's still crying)

Alister was completely devastated by the girl's sorrow full face. Reminding him of how his brother Miruko cried, when their mother had died.

"Thanks guys." She whispered afraid her voice would break if she didn't.

"What are friends for?" Valon said, now patting Lynn on the head. They sat there for a while, not needing to talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Lynn was done crying Valon said "Well Alister, looks like we should get going."

"Going where?" Lynn asked looking at Valon then at Alister.

"We have our jobs to do." Alister said getting up off the floor as well.

Valon then held a hand out to Lynn who gladly took it.

Valon said his good-bye to Lynn and headed out the door. Alister and Lynn were the only ones left in the room.

"Well, I'd best be going too."

Lynn who remembered her promise to herself and Miruko grabbed Alister's sleeve of his trench coat. "Can I come with you? Please!" Lynn said giving him puppy eyes.

"Sorry but no. It's way to dangerous for you to come. You have to sta…"

"But I promised!" she said making her grip tighten.

"Promised who? And promised what?" Alister said turning to face her.

"Myself and someone else. And promised to be around you." Lynn said staring into his gray-eyes.

"Who's the 'someone else'?"

"You'll think I'm crazy." The girl said looking away.

"Try me."

She then looked back at Alister. "I promised a kid named Miruko."


	6. Chapter 6: The Duel

"What did you just say." Alister whispered showing emotion in his voice.

"I said I also promised a kid named Miruko." Lynn said again staring at Alister's eyes, which looked like a swarm of emotions, showed up, then disappeared as fast as lighting came.

"Miruko is…"

"Dead. I know. But remember when you and Valon saw me on the floor; it was because I was talking to Miruko. He wanted me to promise to be by your side and I told him that I was planning on being around you no matter what." Lynn finished trying to catch her breath.

"You saw Miruko…but how?" he spoke his eyes growing bigger by the second.

"Let's just say he and I are almost the same or something like that." The girl grinned.

Alister's face darkened, his eyes showing hatred. "Stop lying." He spat as if it were poison. Lynn then looked confused as to way he was getting angry.

"I'm not lying! I'm telling you the truth!" the girl protested, a hint of anger and sadness in her voice. She could see that Alister was getting pissed off by the minute. All he was doing was staring into her hazel eyes and making a fist. He almost looked like he was going to lose his sanity.

"You think this is a joke?" he hissed, his eyes boring into her. "Do you? You have no idea what I've been though! And how dare you look into my past!"

Lynn stood frozen. Her eyes were round; her face was sweating by the pressure, her heart pounding inside of her chest. All she thought was that it was pretty weird seeing a ghost especially Alister little brother, but she never would lie about something like this. She also thought this was not a joke and that Alister had her all wrong. With all her strength she said, "Look, Miruko wants me to be with you, and that's what's going to happen, whether you like it or not."

Alister stared at her, his eyes angry as to what she had said. But then, what if she did see Miruko? What if she wasn't lying about seeing his innocent brother. He stared into her eyes once more, searching for the slightest possibility that she was faking, but to his surprise she was not.

"Alright but you have to listen to what I tell you." He finally spoke, but walking away. Lynn looked after him before heading to follow. Some she now knew it was going to be hard to get close to the red head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynn was sitting upfront in the helicopter; Alister being the pilot.

"So where we going?" Lynn asked looking out the window.

"Duelist Kingdom."

"Ah! The Duelist Kingdom?" Lynn was completely shocked by what Alister said.

"Yup."

"Why?" the girl asked, getting control over herself once more.

"I challenged my worst enemy there." He replied.

"Who's that?"

"You ask way to many questions. So shut your yap." Was all he said paying attention to piloting the helicopter once more.

"Now once we get off I don't want you to appear until I shout for you. Got that?"

"Mmm."

"You said you would do as I said."

"O.k. Alister." Lynn started to get butterflies in her stomach, now getting a bit nervous.

"We're here."

After Alister landed the helicopter; and he and Lynn entered the castle, Alister then told her to stay in some part she didn't remember from the first series.

Alister then left, telling Lynn that he would call for her when he thought the time was right.

Lynn nodded, even though Alister didn't have eyes in the back of his head.

"Be careful." She whispered leaning against a wall.

After what seemed like hours, Lynn heard Alister shout for her.

She took off running, hoping that he was all right.

Then Lynn saw light but it was…green.

Lynn then ran into some sort of force that pushed her backwards.

"Lynn, you alright?"

She could tell it was Alister's voice. Lynn then got up and opened her eyes.

To her horror not only did she see Alister but she saw her favorite character in person: Seto Kaiba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alister what the heck are you in and why is Seto Kaiba HERE?" Lynn shouted trying to force her way in.

"I'm in a duel with the my worst enemy that's what." Alister answered turning his attention back to Seto Kaiba.

"_But Seto Kaiba is my favorite character! Besides Alister and Valon._"

"Alister stop the duel right now!" Lynn yelled trying very hard to not meet Kaiba's gaze.

"Looks like you got yourself a fan girl Alister and seems she's not happy that you're taking an interest in me more then her." Kaiba mocked evilly.

"What did you say!" Alister said, with a disgusted look on his face.

"It's just you must find me more interesting then her." Kaiba said grinning evilly.

"Kaiba you're a jerk!" Lynn yelled then clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Oh please. Why can't you losers just forget about beating the best there ever was." The headman of Kaiba Corp said.

"Losers!" Lynn shouted letting her anger get carried away. "You're the loser! Not me! Not Alister! But you!" Lynn pointed past Alister and directly at Seto.

"Hey! Don't talk to my brother that way!" a boy with long black hair shouted pointing at Lynn.

"Mokuba you are such a pet." Lynn said crossing her arms. "Alister's totally gonna beat your wimpy brother."

"And that's not all." The redhead spoke. "Once you lose the duel, then you lose your soul and this time you won't be set free!" Alister yelled now pointing at Kaiba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT!" Lynn shouted turning her face to look at Alister's back.

"You heard me." Alister said turning to face Lynn once more. But somehow Alister was different.

"Alister! What the heck is on your head!"

"This Lynn is The Seal of Orichalcos. Whoever loses the duel in the Seal also loses their soul." Alister said looking straght into her eyes, a speck of red in his gray-eyes. He then went back to the duel and started his turn.

"_I don't believe this! Why does Seto Kaiba have to be Alister's worst enemy! And the Seal of Orichalcos? What the heck is that! I never heard of it before!_"

Lynn wasn't paying any attention to the duel or the shouting of Alister and Kaiba's argument, right until Alister said in a calm voice "It used to be my brother's but I'll never see him again. Cause your father took him away from me."

"Ah!" Lynn said in shock, Kaiba and Mokuba also.

Lynn then saw that Alister was holding a broken action figure.

"Wait so it's Kaiba's stepdad's fault!" Lynn yelled in shock.

"So now since you rule his evil empire, it's your fault too!" Alister said not answering Lynn's question.

"_How can this be!_" Lynn was so confused and worried at this time. "Alister please stop the duel! It's not Kaiba's fault it's his…"

"_WAIT! That dream! I saw Miruko get hit by a Kaiba tank bomb. But then in the helicoptor I saw Gozuboro Kaiba; but then he changed into someone with long blue hair._" Lynn was trying very hard to remember her dream she had.

As Lynn kept pondering on her thought while Alister and Kaiba countinued their duel.

"Come on Seto you can do it!" Mokuba shouted to encourage his elder brother.

The girl then looked up to see Mokuba cheering his brother while Alister had no one…but her.

"Come on Alister! Show Kaiba whose boss!" Lynn shouted suddenly not thinking what would happen when she done that.

Alister then turned to Lynn, giving her a look like she was out of her mind, but then smiled a little before covering it into an angry face for Kaiba to see.

"_There's no way I can lose! Lynn's cheering for me and so is Miruko. I can't let them down!_" Alister thought staring at Kaiba with an evil gin on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Holy cow! I can't believe I just said that! Well, it's better then saying "You're cute Alister!" out loud._"

Alister had 1200 life points left while Kaiba had 400.

Kaiba then played something called the Fang of Critias and mixed it to be something called Virus Dragon. Kaiba then attacked Alister with his Dragon, which had 1900 attack points.

"No Alister!" Lynn shouted trying again to get in so she could protect Alister. But Alister then played a magic card.

"This is how it works, I lose 1900 life point thanks to you dragons attack, but you lose 950 thanks to my magic card."

"_But then it's a draw!_" Lynn shouted in her mind.

Alister and Kaiba were blasted backwards by the Orichalcos seal.

Next thing Lynn knew someone was pulling her away from where the duel was and heard Alister's voice shout "I'll be back! And you'll pay for what your father did to me!"

And that was all she remembered before seeing a green light.


	7. Chapter 7: Invitation

Hello! Sorry about not updating for awhile! My mom changed the adult to a KIDS! I mean she is just...grrrr. Anyway thanks for the tips! Hope this is o.k. for you guys! If not just say so and I put up a different one!

* * *

"Hey, get up." A voice said shaking Lynn a little. 

Lynn then opened her eyes to see Alister's face looking down at her.

"What happened?" Lynn asked, getting up with Alister's help, who didn't seem to please by this 'helping out' thing.

"Well we were running and after I shouted, I used the Orichalcos stone to get us back here, then you just fainted, so I picked you up in my arms and put you on the couch which is in a different build that belongs to Dartz and this is my office, anyway, after about 5 minutes you still wouldn't wake up, so I shook you and told you to wake up and your up." He said standing up straight.

He had his trench coat on now, for some reason he didn't have it on in his duel with Seto Kaiba.

"I thought this Orichalcos thing was a card." Lynn said putting her hands on her side.

"Well, it's a card and a stone. For example, this is a piece of the Orichalcos stone." Alister pointed to his necklace that he was wearing around his neck.

Lynn then put her hand up and touched it, getting a little to close to Alister; who felt extremely uncomfortable with this.

"Does Valon and Raphael have one?" she asked still studding the stone.

"Yeah." Alister said trying to control his anger.

All of a sudden a ringing noise went off, making Lynn jump.

Alister reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell-phone.

He answered it, looking relief that Lynn took a couple steps back when the phone rang.

"Hello. Yes, I'm done with my duel. O.k. I'll be there." Alister then put the phone back into his pocket and looked at Lynn, who had curiosity written on her face.

"Humph, later pip squeak." Alister then turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Lynn alone in the tiny office, but not for long. Valon's head peeked in, his blue eyes blinking wildly. "Hey, mate." Valon called walking into the office, and giving a small wave. Lynn at first didn't pay attention to him; until he gave her a slight push, making her snap out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, Hi Valon." Lynn noticed him for the first time, giving a fragile smile for a split second. Valon raised an eyebrow in response not sure if she meant it. After all, no one really did care about what he said. If he gave a "Hi" or a "Hey", no one would say anything back. Of course the reason was, was that people just thought him as a punk and such. Lynn seemed fine about talking to the other Doom warriors. As long as he or Alister was around.

"Valon? Valon?" Lynn called, over and over again as the boy didn't respond. "Valon!" a ruff yet familiar voice said. Lynn looked up and noticed Raphael standing in the doorway, his hands half way in his pockets. Valon looked up as well. Raphael just stood there, before walking away, as if nothing had happened. "Guess I better get going." The Australian spoke suddenly after his strange trance he had. He glanced back at the brown haired girl. He noticed she had a bruise forming on her cheek.

Lynn started to freak out with the look Valon was giving her. Before she could say anything, she saw Alister standing behind Valon, anger in his eyes. "I don't remember inviting you in my office." He said coldly, looking at Valon, who straighten up a bit.

Valon spun around and hissed, "Do I need permission from you? You always walk into my office! With out permission!"

Alister rolled his eyes before speaking. "I told you, I had to get papers for Master Dartz. And since you like to hog all the papers in your un-cleaned office which is more like a pig pen, I had no choice." Alister voice was full of hatred. Lynn stood there looking like a total idiot, as the conversation continued. She also could have sworn she saw Miruko for a split second; begging her to stop the fighting.

"Happy Birthday!" she shouted, making herself look even more like an idiot. Alister and Valon looked at her then each other, giving a 'She's lost it' glance. Lynn quickly noticed her mistake and blurted, "Sorry! It just I'm not good with pressure! I mean the way you two keep fighting and you" she pointed at Alister, "You losing your anger, and then you," she the pointed at Valon, her finger right in his face since they were standing so close, "And then you, stop spacing out and getting him mad." Lynn glanced at the two who were speech less.

"Whatever!" Alister yelled stomping out of his office and mumbling. Valon, too, followed; shocked as to what she had said, and wanting to ask Alister what happened to her cheek. Lynn stared after them, feeling both, stupid and guilty at her actions. Once they disappeared from her sight, she looked down at her feet but noticed a broken action figure on the ground. "_Miruko toy! Alister must have dropped it!_" With out hesitation she ran after the red head, action figure in one hand and hoping with all her might he would be in a good mood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alister!" she yelled finally spotting the red head parting ways with the two other bikers. He glanced up, stopping in his tracks. He looked calm, at least for now.

"You…(pant)…dropped…(pant)…this." She held out the action figure, catching her breath. Alister eyes grew wide before showing anger. "_Not again._" Lynn thought but knew she was in for it.

"What the heck! I told you to stop getting close to me! And stealing my brother toy! That's just low! How dare you!" Alister was on a rampage of anger at Lynn for this and that. He snatched up the action figure making Lynn wrist bend back a little. She winced, but stayed quiet as the pain surged though her arm. She wouldn't cry in front of Alister if it meant he was going to be distant with her. She stood there, looking at Alister but only his mouth, she was scared to look into his eyes.

"Are you beating up on a girl about fashion tips? Because you can't really talk."

Lynn looked to her right and saw Mai Valentine, only this time Mai was wearing a different outfit and she looked…evil. "Get lost Mai!" Alister shouted, his voice showed he despised this woman even more; well at least right then. Mai glared at Alister, showing no coward ness toward the red hair man.

Alister towered over her, showing darkness in his very soul. "Get lost Mai." He repeated deadly as death itself. Lynn couldn't believe that Mai was here and that Alister had lost his sanity once more. "Beat it sweet heart. The older kids don't wanna play with you." Mai spoke, her words icy cold. Alister raised a hand but was stopped by Valon's. "Let her go, mate." Valon talked in a regular voice still holding Alister wrist that was raised. Mai rolled her eyes and started past them but stopped in front of Lynn. Alister and Valon watched this, just in case Mai or Lynn would go after each other like rabbi dogs.

"And girl, get rid of that coat. It's so old fashion." And with that Mai walked away, not looking back at the three confused teenagers behind. Valon let go of Alister wrist and started forward after her but stopped right beside Lynn. Alister glared at the blond lady for a while but glanced at Valon and at Lynn. Lynn looked at Mai, then Valon, and last Alister, who was glaring at her. She gulped loudly, and snapped her head at her feet. "All right Lynn, want to come with me, Raph, and Mai? Or stay here with anger management?" Valon said, starting off again.

Lynn raised her head up, looking at Valon walking away. She then raised her head some more to see Alister face. He just glared at Valon for what the Australian called him. After all, Valon wasn't much to talk. "I made a promised and I'm keeping it. Sorry Valon, but I want to stay here with Alister." And with that Alister was taken aback to what she had said. Valon just sighed, saying, "K." and walked on, disappointed that he would have no conversation with the new girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what are we going to do now?" Lynn asked once Valon vanished from her sight. When the red head gave no reply she turned and found him missing! Her jaw dropped as she realized that he had snuck away! "_Why that…!_" Lynn thought turning red in the face.

"Are you coming or not?" his voiced called roughly, as he came around a corner. He just couldn't believe he was actually asking the girl if she was coming or not. After all he hated talking to people and asking them questions that weren't necessary.

Lynn smiled and nodded, walking towards the man that had problems, but showed no fear. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Alister waited until the girl was close enough to follow him. He was sure all he would do was wait in his office until Raphael called him to give the word. Of course Lynn might want to have a conversation while they sat in his office. He came up with a plan to keep her silent.

The two came up to his office and Alister stepped in, but Lynn stayed in the doorway. He glanced back at her hoping she would follow and not have to ask what was wrong. After one minute he had no choice. "What's the problem?" he growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"You didn't give me permission to come in. And you told Valon that you give permission for people to come in, but you didn't say I could come in; so I'll just hang around the out side of your office." Lynn answered looking at him then at her feet.

Alister couldn't believe that this girl was waiting for his permission. No one every waited for his permission. They would just barged in whether he liked it or not. He stood there a moment longer, an eyebrow raised. "You have my permission to come in my office." He said snapping out of his confusion and had his anger out once more.

Lynn nodded and walked in, looking around the gloomy office that belonged to Alister. She glanced at Alister, seeing him take a seat at his desk, getting out a book called "Real Crimes" She never heard of that book title before. She rubbed her chin, thinking hard as to what it could be about.

Alister looked up from his indulging book and noticed the girl was rubbing her chin, a hard thinking look on her face. He sighed, knowing she might want to know what the book was about and that she would want to sit down. "You can sit down if you like." He said, looking back at his book.

Lynn glanced up and looked around, seeing the couch she was once on, but then noticed a visitor chair opposite of Alister. With out hesitation she plopped herself down. She saw Alister eyes raise from his book again, staring into her hazel ones, and sighed once more. Lynn noticed that the man didn't want to talk so said, "You can keep reading. I can tell you don't like socializing with people."

Alister put his book down, giving an upsetting look to what she had said. Lynn sat back in her chair playing with her necklace she was wearing. She had gotten it from her mom. It was a cross necklace that she got from being baptized. She raised her eyes a bit to see Alister pick up his book and continued reading once more.

She was a bit disappointed that he agreed to that, but if she wanted to get close she would have to respect his wishes. And to do that she would have to be quiet. Even if it was for hours on end. "_Well, at least he's letting me stay with him. And he is controlling his anger right now._" She was thinking all the positive things that Alister was doing.

Alister kept reading his book but knew Lynn was dieing to talk. He took another glance at Lynn. She had a smile on her face, playing with her cross necklace. He went back to his book and started reading again.

"_Huh. Wonder what Alister book is about? Wonder how old he is? Probably nineteen or twenty. Now, is he older then Kaiba? Younger then Kaiba? And what about Valon? He looks like seventeen or eighteen the same age as me. And I wonder if he hates anyone from Yu-Gi-Oh! characters? Also, what about Raphael and Dartz? Raphael looks twenty-two between thirty. But Dartz he looks pretty young for his age. So why is it that Alister, Valon, and Raphael call him 'Master Dartz'?_" the girl kept these thoughts in her head as she continued playing with her necklace. She didn't even see Alister glance at her once and a while.

Just then a man burst into the room. He was dressed all in black and had a ski mask on to cover his identity. Lynn heard Alister give a low grow that showed he was pissed for the man to enter without even knocking. "What is it?" he hissed looking back to his book. The new man gave no reply but stared at Lynn, as if to know what she was doing here. Especially in Alister's, the cold hearted man, office. "What is it?" Alister repeated his anger taking control of him, his patient becoming thin.

"Master Dartz wants to know what Raphael is doing." The man answered looking at the red head. He knew if he asked what this girl was doing here and not ask Master Dartz question he would have to pay the price.

"Raphael told me he was going to capture the Pharaoh soul." Alister said turning a page in his book. He seemed to be drawn to that more then reality. Lynn shot a baffle look as to what the man across from her had said, but thought to not ask or say anything. She looked back at the other man, wishing he would leave immediately.

The man nodded. He glanced at Lynn one more time, sending shivers down her spine. And with that the man left to tell Master Dartz the upsetting news.


	8. Chapter 8: Field Trip

Sorry it took so long! I couldn't decide which one I liked. I write a lot of Chps! Anyway thank you for the nice reviews everyone! And here is Chp.8.

I also put up the Kingdom Hearts stories my friends wanted me to do. If you have any Questions/Comments please review!

* * *

Lynn shifted uncomfortable in the chair even though the man left.

Alister seemed to know she was very uncomfortable, but made action to ask her why. For he knew the man in the ski mask was making her uncomfortable. Instead, Alister looked up from his book to see Lynn look at the door. He sighed and realized he had to say something. He was very pissed off with the man barging in and now having to talk to the girl and calm her down. But, she had been very good about being quiet and not asking him questions.

The girl turned from the door and met Alister gaze. She quickly looked back down at her cross necklace and started to play with it yet again. Lynn didn't want Alister to talk to her in an angry state. She figured she could talk to Valon about it. After all, Valon never lost his temper. Well at least around her, he didn't.

Alister raised an eyebrow, seeing Lynn playing with her necklace once more and not saying anything. He looked at the bruise, which looked a bit black purplish still but seemed o.k. He remembered Valon asking him how she got the bruise on her cheek.

Flashback

"**What happened to her, Alistar?" Valon yelled getting in front of the older man. He gave a stern face, waiting for a reply.**

**Alister had no clue how she got a bruise on her cheek, until he realized she ran into the Seal and fell to the floor, hitting her side of her face. "She ran into the Seal, that's how, I guess." Alister said coldly.**

"**Yeah, right. If I find out you hit her, you're dead." Valon whispered looking into Alister gray eyes with his blue.**

"**Why can't you two work together instead of fighting each other?" Raphael appeared his hands in his pocket. "All right. Valon go get Mai. Alister I need to talk to you."**

**Once Valon left to go find Mai, Alister asked what Raphael wanted.**

**With a smirk the blond replied, "It has to do with the Pharaoh." Alister raised an eyebrow as Raphael told of his plan. He agreed to do the part Raphael told him.**

**Valon arrived back saying Mai would meet them soon.**

**And that was when the thee parted when Lynn came running up to Alister.**

End of Flashback

"Alister, your phone is ringing." Lynn said after Alister still didn't pay attention. Alister picked up the phone on his desk and answered it, giving a cold response.

Lynn looked back at her necklace and concentrated on her thoughts. She tried hard not to listen in on the conversation on the phone, but heard some parts of what Alister said. He would sigh now and then, showing he was in no mood for talk.

Alister hanged up the phone, mumbling about something. Lynn couldn't make out what he was saying so just ignored it. She glanced up and saw him reading his book once again. She just wanted to scream by then. All Alister was doing was reading. She figured something was probably up. He had an angry look on his face. She was getting tired of playing with her necklace. She decided to close her eyes and imagined being home, watching the Yu-Gi-Oh! TV show, not be in it.

The red haired man finished his chapter he was in. He looked up from the book and saw that the girl had her eyes close. He figured that she was bored to death. After all, she didn't say anything besides the phone ringing. He sighed once more. (He was doing a lot of sighing) He slowly put the book he was reading away. Lynn opened her eyes when she heard him sigh, and saw that he was getting up. She too, quickly followed suit. Alister gave her a quick glance and started forward towards the door. Lynn just stood there, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, don't just stand there! Follow me!" Alister said suddenly, as he exited the office. Lynn stumbled as she headed out wondering where the man would take her. They took an elevator to go up. Once they were at the top Alister walked calmly towards the helicopter, he and Lynn took to Duelist Kingdom. Alister continued forward, but Lynn followed but stopped.

"Now what's the matter with you?" Alister angry voice called, not glancing back at the worried girl. Lynn bit her lower lip, drawing some blood to come forth.

"Alister, we're not going to go to Duelist Kingdom again, are we?" she spoke, watching the red head stop in his tracks. He turned to look back at the eighteen-year-old girl, a raised eyebrow on his strict face. She searched his eyes for an answer, but saw none. The only thing she saw in his gray eyes was anger and…sadness? She then snapped out of her trance when his strict voice said, "No." and started forward again. Lynn smiled, dashing after the Alister, hope twinkling in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again Alister was the pilot. Lynn didn't mind, after all she didn't know how to pilot a helicopter especially one from an anime show. She looked out the window, seeing the desert sand. Her thoughts were out in space as she stared at the ground. All of a sudden, a green light flashed from the right side Alister was on.

"Alister! What's going…agh!" Before Lynn could finish her sentence the green light consumed them and the helicopter. The only noise she heard was some sort of screeching. "Alister!" she shouted reaching her hand out to find the angry man. Then she grabbed something; it was some sort of cloth. "_Alister trench coat!_" She thought as her grip tighten, trying hard not to let go. Then the light dispersed reviling darkness and cave walls.

* * *

Sorry it's short, I almost got caught. Anyway review and tell me if you like! 


	9. Chapter 9: Getting to Know You A Little

Well, sorry for not updating, but I have so much school work. I have good grades, but it's so hard to keep them up.

Anyway please read and review. Also please stop sending me request that has nothing to do with the stories I'm working on. I will try my best to do them, but it's so hard to do. Well thanks for reading me stories!

* * *

Lynn blinked a few times until her eyes worked again. When they finally did she saw Alister angry face glaring at her hand, which griped his arm. She blushed and removed it, looking out the window. She heard Alister mumble something under his breath before getting up from his seat to go in the back. Lynn's head followed his movements. He got out a rope latter and dropped it near the door.

"Alister, what are you doing and where are we?" Lynn finally found her voice to speak. He shot her a grumpy look. He sighed an upsetting sigh then said, "What I'm doing is getting ready to pick Raphael up. Where we are is in some carven like place and near Raphael and the pharaoh duel."

Lynn nodded her head and turned to look out the window. She heard Alister plop down in the seat next to her. "Hey." His rough angry voice said, making Lynn turn to face him. "Why are you acting so nice? I mean it's just stupid. Raphael doesn't even acknowledge you, Valon wouldn't care, and I yell at you and treat you like trash! What's up with that!" Alister said his voice raising. He wanted an answer and he was going to get one.

"Um…Well, you and Valon have treated me kindly. Sure you lose your temper, but you lost some one important to you. And Valon is…well, Valon. Anyway, I think I'm just trying to say I want to be closer to you guys. Get to know you more, you know?" Lynn replied putting a finger to her chin as she thought.

Alister thought then and there that she lost it. After everything that happened. After treating her badly. And she still wanted to be friends with him? He only got madder at this and grunted folding his arms.

"So, how old are you?" Lynn asked, trying to get the man to talk.

"Nineteen."

"You sure about that? You look more like you're eighteen."

'What?" Alister asked at the girl's question. Mostly people thought he was over twenty. For someone to think he looked younger, was just odd. At least for him.

"Yeah. You look eighteen to me. How old is Valon and Raphael?"

"Valon I think is seventeen and Raphael I think it twenty-five. But why do I look like I'm eighteen?" Alister asked, some of his anger coming down.

"You look younger, that's all." Lynn said, turning to meet his gaze. "Tell me, how old is Miruko?"

"Hey I thought I told you to stay out of my past!" Alister said though clenched teeth.

"Come on, please. How am I supposed to get close to you?" Lynn said, giving the puppy face.

Alister remember when his little brother would do that when he wanted to go with Alister, even though it was dangerous during the war. "He died at seven." the red head said, sorrow coming into his voice. His anger dying down.

"I'm sorry. But I said 'how old is Miruko?' not how old was Miruko when he died." Lynn said, leaning over and giving Alister a hug.

Alister didn't know if he should push her off or let her hug him. He decided that he had been mean to her, so allowed her to hug him, at least for only now. He then realized that he had his arms around Lynn, giving her a huge back. "_What?_" he said in his head, as he looked at his hands that were around Lynn.

The two stayed like that for about two or three minutes, each (or mostly Lynn) enjoying the moment, right until the stone around Alister's neck glowed.

* * *

Alright, hope you enjoyed. I didn't know how this chapter should work out so I just wrote this. If there are any errors I'm sorry. I got up at 2:06am. And I have to go to a sleepover tonight. So I might be able to update more. 

Thanks again! And please review!

Also Zexion's Girlfriend made a story! You should check it out. Same with all my other favs!


	10. Chapter 10: Shocked

All right, here it is! The next Chp! I hope you all enjoy! Now please tell me if this Chp is good or not. After all, I have a WHOLE bunch of Chp for my story.

And sorry if this might be short, I don't really have time right now. Plus I thought this was a good spot to leave. Just guess what happens. Anyway please read and review!

* * *

"What's up with your stone?" Lynn asked, sitting back in her chair.

Alister turned to face the stirring wheel, while putting on his sunglasses. "When I give you the order, get up and walk to the door, then open it, and throw out the rope ladder. Got that?" he asked turning the engine on and the helicopter started to go up.

"Yeah, but why?" Lynn asked.

"Don't ask questions." He replied.

Suddenly the helicopter roughly lifted up. Then there was light once more. Lynn squinted but then saw Raphael standing and Yugi on the ground, his head facing towards them. She also saw on the other side was Rex, Weevil, Duke, Tristan, and Joey, standing there, a panic across Joey, Tristan, and Duke's faces.

"Now!" Alister yelled as the seven people on the ground disappeared.

Lynn quickly got up and ran to the door, opening it with some difficulty, but successfully opened it. She then grabbed the handle, and with her other hand, threw the ladder rope out. She saw Raphael grabbed it with his free hand, for the other was holding Yugi's body.

Once they were over the gang's heads, Raphael threw Yugi's body at them. Lynn felt as though she wanted to scream and cry for no strange reason.

"Lynn, get over here and sit in your seat!" Alister yelled, seeing Lynn stand near the door, looking out.

Lynn did as the red head told her. She bucked her seat belt and looked at Alister, who looked ahead, now that she was sitting in her seat.

"Alister?" she asked, feeling sick to her stomach.

He replied with an "Hm." Lynn then thought of what she wanted to say, but said, "Never mind." She then glanced out the window.

All of a sudden the helicopter gave a sudden jolt.

* * *

Please Review! And guess who makes a grand entrance! If you got it good, if not then you'll just have to wait 'til I update.

Questions/Comments

I hope to answer all questions on my profile!


	11. Chapter 11: Test

Alright. I decided to update this one too. I hope you enjoy! And thank you for all the nice reviews!

And check out Zexion's Girlfriend story! It's really good! And review! Cause I'm kinda helping her a bit.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

"What was that!" Lynn screamed, grabbing onto her chair tightly.

"There must be to much weight on the ladder." Alister replied, trying to get everything in control. "Go check it out."

Lynn nodded, and got up. She balanced herself and walked toward the open door, grabbing the handle, while looking out. "Alister! I see two guys under Raphael!" Lynn shouted, knowing if she did not, then Alister would never hear her. "Looks like they're climbing up!"

Raphael was, of coarse to reach the top first, followed by Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood.

"Alright, you two go sit over there." Raphael said as he closed the door. He then glanced at Lynn, then walked toward Alister seat and made him switch into the other that once was hers.

"Hey! You can't do that Raphael! I was sitting next to Alister!" Lynn shouted, running up to them, and glaring at him.

"Lynn, sit in the back with the twerps." Alister spoke coldly, his eyes hiding behind his shades.

"Yes sir." Lynn mumbled and retreated to the back. She glanced at Rex and Weevil who stared at her. Lynn sighed, and took a seat on the floor, knowing the wasn't enough room, for three people to sit there.

"What's a girl like you doing with strong duelist like them?" Weevil's raspy voice asked, as he adjusted his glasses to get a better look of Lynn.

"Well, you know you can introduce yourself and then ask me. And by the way, I'm Lynn."

Weevil glared at her, with a snicker on his mouth. Rex blinked a few times.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Rex Raptor and this bug eyed freak is Weevil Underwood." Rex spoke, putting a grin that looked kinda evil on his face.

"Nice to meet you Rex. And you to Weevil. Now to answer your questions." And so Lynn began to explain why she knew the Doom Warriors, know to Rex and Weevil though as Bikers.

00000000000000000000000

"Hey check it out, we're right smack in the middle of town, but they're a secret society." Rex said looking out the window as the helicopter flew over buildings.

It was about a two-hour ride, and Alister and Raphael had been quiet the whole way. Lynn, Rex, and (Kinda) Weevil talked and answered each other questions.

The helicopter landed on the Paradise building landing plat form. Alister and Raphael got up and opened the door on their side stepping out. Alister then opened the back of the helicopter, to let Lynn and the twerps out. They all walked to the elevator and pushed the button to the 8th floor. Once the elevator doors opened to their destination the five walked out to a pair of large doors.

Alister and Raphael came to a sudden halt, and then turned half way to face Rex and Weevil. Lynn was next to Alister, trying to keep out of the his way.

"All right twerps, you're about to meet our master; so don't say anything stupid." Raphael spoke, his eyes looking over them once more. (For he was studying them in the elevator.)

"Yeah, he doesn't have as much patients as we do." Alister spoke coldly, causing Rex and Weevil to gulp loudly.

Suddenly the doors opened, reviling a long table that could seat about twenty-five to thirty people. The chair up front was turned around, facing a large screen.

"Mission successful Master Dartz. You will be glade to know that the strongest soul has been captured." Raphael said as he, Alister, and Lynn walked in the room together, as Alister removed his sunglasses. Rex and Weevil sniggered, Weevil also whispering, "We're going to be come super villains. Heh-Heh."

"Ah, yes. The Pharaoh." Dartz voice said as the chair turned around and reviled him.

Lynn looked at Alister, as hoping that he would be dismissed and that way they were allowed to leave. No such luck.

"Unfortunately you failed again Raphael." Dartz said, coolly.

"That's right, the soul of the Pharaoh still out there Raphael." Valon said as he appeared out of the curtains, his right arm was in a white arm sling. Alister and Raphael let out a "Huh?" noise as Lynn gasped at the sight of Valon.

"Watch closely." Dartz said, getting out of the chair, as the screen above showed a picture.

Alister and Raphael walked forward and stood behind Dartz, as did Valon. Lynn stood with Rex and Weevil, blinking now and then. She was in her own little world, for she missed Rex and Weevil running passed her and bowing before Dartz and begging to let them join his group.

"_How can this be? Why Yugi? Poor Yugi. Poor Pharaoh. I bet Yami must be upset with himself, for letting that to happen to little Yugi._" Lynn thought about this.

"Miss River." Dartz voice called, bring Lynn back to the present.

"Yes sir?" Lynn asked looking at Valon and Alister, who stared at her as if to say "Don't do it." She raised an eyebrow at this, and walked forward, stopping next to Valon, and taking his hand in hers.

Valon started to blush at this, but was unnoticed by his comrades and the twerps.

"You will be taking the test along with these two." Dartz replied, motioning his head to three glowing rocks. "And if you do not do this, I will have one of my associates will duel you."

Lynn nodded, letting go of Valon's hand and walked next to Rex, not wanting to be next to Weevil while they were going to grab the stone.

"Ready. Now!" Weevil shouted.

And with that he, Rex, and Lynn put their hands out to grab the green shinning stone.

* * *

What will happen? Hm. Well, review please! And I hope to have the next Chp. up tomorrow! And check out Zexion's Girlfriend story!


	12. Chapter 12: Pass or Fail?

Here it is the next chp!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed! And yes, I am hopeing to update my other story, and make it longer. For you see, my parents almost caught me on here. If that happened, I wouldn't be able to update at all. For one, they don't know about this. Two, they'll be angry if they found out. And three, I'd probably be dead thanks to my dad. (For being yelled at and grounded.)

Well, thanks again! And please review! Also please check out Zexion's Girlfriend story and review to see what you think. She only has 4 reviews! But she told me a lot of people check it out but aren't reviewing. So please check her story out and review. And if some of you people do, I try me best to make the next chp. in both my stories longer!

Thanks again! And now the next Chp!

* * *

"I can't grab the stone!" Rex shouted as he and Weevil's hands were pushed back, but for some reason Lynn's hand was in the step for when she would grab it.

"_Why isn't my hand being pushed back like Rex or Weevil's? Well, here goes._" Just as Lynn grabbed the stone, Rex and Weevil did the same. Suddenly the green light vanished, showing the Seal of Orichalcos atop of the three foreheads.

"What the twerps actually passed the test." Alister said, while Valon replied with an "Oh."

"Congratulations, and welcome to our family." Dartz spoke, a grin on his face. "How about you three show our new members were they can rebuild or build their new decks."

"Follow me." Raphael said as he turned to lead. Rex and Weevil followed leaving Alister, Lynn, and Valon in the back.

"Hey Valon?" Lynn asked looking at the young boy's face.

"Hm? Yeah mate?" Valon answered, looking into Lynn's hazel eyes.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, this mate." Valon said, looking down at his injured arm, "Nothing that needs to worry you."

Lynn looked uncertain but shook it off. She thought it best to leave the subject were it was. She then looked at Alister. He was looking straight ahead.

"Alright twerps, time to build your new decks." Raphael said, opening two doors that showed cases of valuable dueling cards.

Rex and Weevil ran in, absorbing the wonderful cards, in the world. Valon and Alister followed, and stood beside Raphael. Lynn however looked around, not very exciting about the valuable cards in the room. She put her hands in her pockets, to then find the stone in her right. She removed it from that spot to look at it. It was a pretty green yet looked evil. It was about a shape of a diamond.

"_I have a bad feeling about this. Like something bad will happen to the guys, but why? And what about Dartz. He acts strange, and that grin on his face when Rex, Weevil, and I passed._" Lynn wondered about all of this.

"Hey mate." Valon spoke, shaking Lynn slightly.

Lynn then pulled out of her trance and looked around. Valon was giving her some look that Lynn couldn't describe. "Yes Valon!" she said in a delighted voice, hiding the worry ness.

"Listen, you can use the stone to do a bunch of stuff. One, you can use it to escape. Two, it shows that you're a part of us now. And three, you can use it to break the Seal of Orichalcos to save one of us, like Alistar." Valon said, a grin on his face.

"You mean, I can break the Seal with this stone?" Lynn repeated unaware of the last part that he said.

"Yup. Just in case one of us loses, but you might lose your own soul. So just use it when you need to, k, mate?" the Australian asked, using his good arm to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks Valon." Lynn said, smiling. She then jumped on the young Australian boy and wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks a lot." She then buried her head in his shoulder.

Valon smiled, and used his good arm to wrap around her. "Sure mate. Sure."

The two stayed like this for about five minutes, but unaware of a certain red head watching in the shadows.

0000000000000000000000

"Alright mate, that's enough." Valon said, making sure the red head and the blonde were nowhere in sight. Lynn unwrapped her arms and backed up, looking at Valon. "Well, how about we go to my office."

"O.k., but tell me, is it really a pigpen? After all, that's what Alister said."

"Hey! My office is not a pigpen! And Alister is just a weirdo." Valon shouted stomping off in one direction, followed by a curious Lynn.

It took about ten minutes to get to Valon's office. And it was true, his office was messy, not exactly a pigpen, but not neat as Alister's.

"Welcome to my office, mate." Valon said, jumping in and then on the couch. He gestured for Lynn to take a seat. She did, walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

"Nice office." Lynn said, glancing around the room. There was a window behind the desk. There was also a little T.V. in front of the couch with a DVD/Video player connected to it and a PS2. The stand that the T.V. was on must be holding the videos and games. On the coffee table was some comic books and manga books. In the corner next to the desk was a little refrigerator.

"Yup. An' it's all mine." Valon said, grabbing the remote and turned the T.V. on. He flipped though many channels, trying to see if anything good was on. He then turned it off, mumbling that there was nothing good on. After his mumbling, he picked up one of his manga/comic books, offering one to Lynn, but she declined.

"Suit yourself mate." Valon said, flipping though some pages.

"Valon?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah mate?" he replied, not glancing to look up.

"What happened to your loved ones?" Lynn whispered, not wanting to really have him hear her, but he did.

He looked up at her. His blue eyes covered in sadness. The spiky haired man sighed, tossing the book on the coffee table once more. "What happened to my loved ones." He repeated, looking at his hands. "What happened to my loved ones mate..."

* * *

Next up is listening to Valon's past! Hm. Wonder what will happen. Well, please review and also see Zexion's Girlfriend story and review for her, please!

And also if you have any questions I'll try to answer all on my profile! I hope to real soon!


	13. Chapter 13: Past and Learning to Ride

O.k. Here it is! Chp 13! Sorry you all had to wait for so long. My mom found out, so I was grounded. Ugh. Now she's watching me carefully. I'm also plaining to update Games tonight too.

And guess what for halloween, I'm going to dress up as Alister. My friend Zexion's Girlfriend is going to be Zexion.(She told me on the phone) And my friend, Susan,(from my school) is going to dress up as Demyx. My other friends aren't sure yet. It's going to be so funny and fun though.

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

"What happened to my loved ones mates…" Valon said in a whisper, as he continued to stare at his hands. "Well, you see… I lived in an orphanage. I never got along with the other kids and everyone gave up on me, except one: Mother Mary. Ya see mate, she always was there for me, even though I got in to fights, she stayed by my side." He continued talking, now glancing at the floor.

Lynn stared at Valon as he said this. Her heart felt like it was breaking again, (For the first time was when she found about Miruko being dead and all) "You were an orphan, Valon." Lynn asked, even though it was not a question.

He nodded his head. Boy, he hated telling about his past, especially to the people he cared about. He thought that if the people he cared about him found out about his past, they would stay away from him. "One day, a gang burst into the church and demanded that I fight them. Mother Mary told me not to, so I didn't. Once they left I decided to go for a walk. That night when I came back to the church, it was on fire. And Mother Mary was still inside." He paused there, trying to control the choking in his voice, once he did get it under control he continued, "The gang that wanted me to fight were smiling. They did it. So I beat them to death. They didn't die, but had to be hospitalized. I then got to go to jail. After about a month or two of getting into fights in there, this guy made a bet, if I could beat all the prisoners on this island, I would be free. I agreed. Following so far mate?"

Lynn nodded, feeling sorry for Valon. She knew that Alister had a rough passed, since the way he acted, but Valon? It was just hard to believe that that was his life! After all, he smiled and goofed off. It would be as though he was the happiest kid in the world.

"Anyway, I beat all the prisoners and like our bet I was free. Then they introduced me to Master Dartz. And that mate, is how I'm in Doom." He finished.

"Valon, I'm so sorry." Lynn whispered, feeling a choking sensation come over her. Her eyes started to water, but the tears never fell down.

"Hey." A familiar voice called from the open door of Valon's office.

The two looked up, seeing the red head leaning against the door, staring at them with his gray eyes.

"Hi Alister!" Lynn shouted, covering her face with a smile. Valon smirked at his thought.

"Hey Alistar. You know what, I think we need to teach Lynn here how to ride. What say you?"

Alister raised an eyebrow in response. Lynn gasped knowing what he meant by 'ride'. "Are you crazy?! I'm not going on another motorcycle for rest of my life!" she yelled, jumping off the couch and backed away from Valon as he followed suit.

"Come on!" Valon said grabbing her by the wrist and out the door; passing the red head.

"Alister! Help me!" Lynn shouted as she was dragged along, thanks to Valon's powerful force.

"Nope. He's right. You need to know how to ride." Alister responded grabbing Lynn's free wrist and helping dragging her along.

"Why me?" Lynn mumbled as she followed the two, who were or at least one was determined to teach her how to ride a motorcycle.

0000000000000000000000000

"Lynn, you're doing it all wrong." Valon said, watching Lynn trying to balance herself on her new bike.

Her motorcycle was pale blue. It was a pretty good-looking bike, the best money could buy. It was a bit similar to Alister's bike only; the color and model were different.

Lynn had her helmet fastened on her head. She also insisted wearing safety pads. She was going back and forth, trying so hard to balance herself but failed.

"Look, all you need to do is think that it's the same as a bike, only different." Alister said, his arms crossed and standing beside Valon. He let Valon help her put on her helmet and safety pads, but did the explaining. (For you couldn't understand Valon.)

"I can't! I want off!" Lynn shouted for help, for she needed Alister and Valon's assistants to get on the vehicle.

"Uh." Valon sighed, putting a hand to his head, and shaking it.

Alister started forward, and then stopping once he was beside Lynn. Lynn looked at him, hoping he would help her off. Instead he swung himself to be behind Lynn, using his weight to balance the motorcycle. Lynn turned her head back as far as it could go, searching his eyes. He pulled out his shades and pulled them over his eyes. "Alright, time to teach you how to ride."

Lynn's mouth fell. Valon looked up and blinked, surprised to what Alister was doing. Alister acted as if nothing had happened.

"Well, lets go." He ordered, starting the engine since Lynn had made no movement to do so herself.

"Alistar, why do you get to go with her and teach her? I want to teach her." Valon said, walking towards them and putting his hands on his side.

"You'll just get her injured if you went. And besides, I'm older, and I'm allowed to ride with a senior. You on the other hand are not allowed to ride with a new rider and be able to get her a license. Only someone nineteen or older can." He remarked, putting his hands on Lynn's sides, making her turn bright red.

"That's not true Alistar! Only twenty and over can!" the Australian accused, pointing his pointing finger at him.

"Well, people think I look twenty, unlike you." And with that said by the red head, he pushed the bike and he and Lynn sped off.

000000000000000000000000

Alister and Lynn returned to the garage once they finished riding. Lynn had passed with Alister's help and learned that it wasn't very hard to ride. In fact she enjoyed herself.

"Thank you Alister!" she said, using Alister's help to get off the bike. She quickly removed the safety pads and helmet. Alister watched her do so.

"_Man, she is cute…WHAT! What the heck did I just say!? Why am I thinking that?!_" Alister felted hot in the face and turned away quickly, making Lynn think she did something wrong.

"Alister, is something wrong?"

Alister cleared his throat before speaking, and then answered, "No. Let's get going." He then started forward but stopped when he say a longhaired blonde woman, wearing a purple outfit, standing near the door.

"What's this? The quiet man, playing with his girlfriend?" she said, her voice tainted with darkness. Her eyes studied Alister for a while, before focusing on Lynn. "Hm. And the little girl who follows him is learning how to ride the big bike?"

Lynn thought this was very strange for Mai to be acting this way. Alister gave Mai an evil glare as if he was going to kill her. "Get lost." He spoke, as he crossed his arms, trying to control himself. He wanted to punch her badly, but knew if he did, Lynn would be screaming for help or something, bring the other brunette to her rescue.

"How bout you, anger boy." Mai ordered instead of questioning. He violet eyes, showing some sort of emotion Lynn couldn't figure out. "And you girl! I thought I told you to get ride of that coat!"

Lynn jumped as she heard Mai yelling at her. She thought nothing was wrong with the coat and told Mai that it was perfectly fine. Mai however was not pleased. "Hm. Want to look like your cross dresser boyfriend, eh?"

Alister and Lynn then gave Mai an evil glare. "Hey!.." but Alister was cut off by Lynn, "You listen here Mai! There is nothing wrong with how Alister dresses. And if you dare call him something like that again, I'll duel you!" Lynn shouted stealthily walking to Alister's side. "Got that?"

Mai glared at the girl, seeing that she meant business. There was a long pause before Mai finally answered her. "Whatever!" And with that Mai walked out of the room, leaving the two to glare at her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. I was thinking to make it shorter, but since I haven't updated for a long time, I thought, hey you guys waited for so long, why should you wait longer for more stuff. 

Please read and review!


	14. Chapter 14: Building Lynn's Deck

Here is the next chp! Hope you like it!!!!!

Also some of my friends from school finally know what they're going to be!!! Kate's going to be Valon. Dani is going to be Dartz. Hearther's going to be Rex. Megan's going to be Kaiba. (Now she and I are going to have to fight : ) Vic is going to be Mai. And Lizzy is going to be Axel. The rest of my friends still have no clue.

Well, enjoy the story. Sorry it a little short.

* * *

"The nerve of her to call you a cross dresser and my boyfriend!" Lynn kept mumbling glaring after Mai. Alister was just a bit angry, shocked, and…happy? He was anger that Mai had called him those things, he was shocked as to Lynn's threat, and the feeling of being happy for her to actually yell and scream and defend him, although he was a bit annoyed.

"What's going on?" Raphael's voice called as he appeared out of another elevator.

The two turned, facing him, as he walked toward them. Each calming down. "Hey Raphael!" Lynn called thinking this was a good time to get on his good side.

"Hm. Anyway, Master Dartz is going to have a meeting in about half an hour. Now where's Mai?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Miss. Wannabe went that way." Alister spoke; nodding his head in the direction Mai went. Lynn giggled as to what Alister had called her. Alister raised an eyebrow to her giggling, while Raph gave a 'She's weird' look. He then headed towards the direction Mai headed and disappeared.

Lynn had now control her giggling and looked up at Alister, waiting for his signal to go somewhere. He stood there, watching at her, his eyes actually showing kindness for the first time in ages and the first time to her.

"Alright, what do you think we should do?" he asked, knowing that Lynn wanted to do something fun and not sit, be quiet, and bored.

She thought for a while, then thought of something she never got to do. "Build my deck."

"Sure."

Alister led the way to the valuable cards, in order to help Lynn build her new deck.

000000000000000000000000

"I don't get this." Lynn whined, looking at the cards in front of her. Alister was bring out almost all of them, just so Lynn could pick cards and make her deck.

"Well, what type do you want it to be?" he asked as he sat himself next to Lynn, and searching cards with her.

"I don't know. Fire, darkness, dragon, and things like that." She answered as she flipped though the sixths cards she was on.

"How about a dragon deck, that way you have a whole bunch of those categories." Alister suggested, thinking that was the closest they would get.

"O.k.!" Lynn agreed and started to pull out dragon cards.

There was about thirteen minutes left before the meeting would start. So Alister and Lynn started to hurry.

"Finished!" Lynn yelled holding her very first deck. Her face showed how proud she was of it and also pride.

"Here." Alister said, handing Lynn a duel disk, a doom duel disk. "This also shows you're one of us." He said, pleased by her look.

"Thanks! Can you help me put it on?" the hazel-eyed girl asked, confused on how to put it on.

Alister leaned over after all he was on her right side and the duel disk had to go on the left side. He easily put it on and was about to lean back up right, when all of a sudden Valon jumped out behind and shouted, "How was the lesson!?"

Alister immediately was caught off guard and fell forward on to Lynn, while she shrieked and fell back too, thanks to Alister and Valon's shouting. Alister now lad atop of Lynn his hands spread out, holding himself up, so he wasn't totally squishing Lynn. Lynn had her hands on his chest, trying to hold him up too. The two's faces met and both blushed wildly, but luckily controlled it.

Valon burst out laughing, seeing the two squirm to sit up right. Alister finally got up right, and helped Lynn up also. Valon kept laughing from what had just occurred. Lynn couldn't control her blushing anymore, so it showed, but luckily Alister was turned away from her; glaring at the laughing Valon. "Valon!" he hissed, as he looked like he was about to strike like a wild snake.

"Uh-oh." Valon answered, stopping in the middle of his laughter, and his wide blue eyes watching what Alister would do.

"Um, calm down Alister. I'm sure Valon didn't mean to do that." Lynn said, her blushing getting in control again, and speaking up for the Australian. Alister turned to face her, while Valon grinned that she was standing up for him.

"Knock it off you three." A voice said, making the three turn to the door. "Master Dartz is ready." Raphael said, as he left to meet him.

The three got up and headed out the door, Valon telling Lynn what to do in front of Master Dartz, while Alister glared and fumed to what had just occuried moments before.

* * *

I hope you liked!!!! Please review!!!!! Questions, Comments, etc.

And I'm trying so HARD to update Games, but I have so much homework and can only update one story per day!!! Anyway I'll try to update Games ASAP!!!!


	15. Chapter 15: The Boring Meeting

Thank you to people for the nice reviews! I hope you like this chp. And yes, I'm sorry this is short but I'll try to make the next one longer.

And guess what? The next chp is going to be Alister and Kaiba's second and final duel! I'm still having trouble if Alister should keep his soul, so please vote if yes he should keep his soul or no he should not keep his soul. Cause I have a lot of things worked out if yes or no. Also vote if you want Kaiba to lose or not. Also, the same will happen to Valon. If he should keep his soul or not. So vote if Alister should keep or lose his soul and if Kaiba should lose or win!

Valon votes won't happen until I get to Valon's duel...

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Lynn sat next to Valon, for he would have been just next to Dartz. Raphael sat next to Dartz on the other side of Master Dartz and across from Valon. Alister sat next to Raph and was across from Lynn.

"_So bored. Come on Dartz hurry up. Blah, blah, blah, that's all you say._" Lynn thought, her head on one of her hands. She glanced over at the clock. It had been about two hours or at least Lynn thought that; for it was only about an hour.

"Miss. River?" Dartz spoke, seeing the daydream on her face. "Miss. River!"

Valon gave her a nudged with his elbow; still couldn't get her attention, so Alister nudged his foot into her leg (very hard) causing Lynn to jump. "What did you do that for?"

Alister rolled his eyes, in the direction to Dartz and Lynn quickly caught on. "Oh…Yes Dartz?" She asked.

"Master Dartz, you ungrateful girl." Raphael mumbled, getting an 'Oh Brother' look from Lynn.

"Were you listening?"

"Maybe." Lynn said, oblivious she didn't. "Could we go now?" She begged, making sort of puppy face.

Before Dartz could give her the answer, Mai burst into the room. She glared at the five who had been in the meeting.

"Why did Mai get to skip the whole boring speech Dartz was giving?" Lynn moaned, whishing she did the same. Valon gave a grin, thinking that indeed Master Dartz speeches were boring. Alister just had another expressionless face. Raphael wanted to call Lynn disrespectful.

"Shut it, loser!" Mai snapped, causing Lynn to sit up straight and looking like she would cry.

"Come on Mai…" Valon started trying to calm Mai down, for Lynn was his friend and even if he liked Mai, he would not let her talk to his friends that way, well Alister he would, but was cut off by Alister, "You're the loser! All you talk about is being a weakling, and you still are!"

"Calm down! We're in front of Master Dartz." Raphael had a tone that was strict. Honestly, he was loyal to Dartz.

"Humph. Listen losers! Next time I duel, you better not interfere, especially you, Aussie!" Mai yelled, pointing at Valon for the last part.

"Fine, we'll just let you lose. And show some respect to Master Dartz." Raphael turned to face Mai, making a stone face.

"Why is it that little Ms. Temper doesn't listen well?" Alister had his calm voice again.

"Later losers!" Mai shouted, walking out though the doors. Valon got up but was stopped by Master Dartz saying, "Let her go."

Valon had a pain expression written on his face. Lynn wanted to have Mai courage to yell at Dartz, but since she always was with the three bikers, she knew Raphael would give her a scolding.

"Alright, you know what to do." Dartz interrupted Lynn's thoughts. She gave a confused look. Valon, Alister, and Raphael stood. Lynn quickly got up too, once she did, the three headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the four headed out, Raphael scolded the three at their behavior, mostly Lynn. After he was done, Lynn felt too bad to ask any questions. Alister felt strange for bursting out like that. Valon just acted like his regular self, after all, he always got scolded by Raphael.

"Hey Alistar, going aftar Seto Kaiba again are we?" Valon spoke, causing the red hair to glare at him and Lynn to have a worry of panic.

"What? You're dueling him again?!" Lynn couldn't hide the worry ness in her voice. Alister was confused to why she was worried, Valon, however, knew perfectly well. Raphael didn't care.

"Yeah. Why?" the red head questioned, still trying to find why she was worried, then came to a wrong conclusion. "You like Kaiba, don't you?"

"Wha?" Lynn was surprised that Alister couldn't figure out that she was worried about the two losing their souls. Valon slapped a hand to his head.

"You like Kaiba! Disgusting!" Alister shouted, letting his anger get the better of him. Lynn was felt like she was about to cry for Alister to yell at him. Valon shook his head.

"You're so stupid." Valon muttered, causing a fight with Alister.

This argument of theirs went on for about ten minutes. Lynn finally found her courage and grabbed Alister's arm, causing him to shut up in mid sentence and said more like yelled, "I'm going with you!"

Alister blinked a few times, allowing expressions to come across his face before covering up and acting like he was emotionless. Valon grinned at his plan worked. Raphael, thought it best to just leave them, and did so.

"Fine," Alister answered, not putting up another fight, "let's go." Alister grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Valon.

"That actually worked." Lynn said to Valon as he just gave a smirk and headed for a different way, knowing that his plan worked for getting rid of the three to go find Mai.

* * *

Like I said, sorry this is short!

Anyway, please review and vote!


	16. Chapter 16: A Dream

Sorry for the wait but here it is! Chapter 16! Man, it took me awhile as you could tell, but since Winter Breaks coming up fast, I don't have that much homework...although my grades are down...sadly. Anyway, as I said I am VERY sorry about not updating for a very long time! I might be able to update another one this weekend...that's if my mom and I haven't left to go spend X-mas with family...ugh...I don't want to see my grandparents...or my aunts, uncles, cousins...

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I am very sorry for not updating for a long LONG time!

* * *

Lynn looked out of the pilots window, seeing that the plane we high above the clouds. She wished that Valon has come along so she could have a little bit of a conversation, but Alister was a bit nice...he hadn't been yelling at her like she thought he would. She quickly looked over to see Alister sitting tall and flying the plane as though he was really a air pilot. 

She continued to stare at him and keep quiet, knowing if she asked any questions, Alister would probaby go in to a foul mood. She gave a yawn as she slumped in her seat, wondering what would happen and when Alister would go and duel Kaiba

Without realizing it, Lynn had fallen in to a deep sleep, having weird dreams, but one that was very different then any other dream she had so far in the T.V. series of Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons...no, this time, she was really in for a ride.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lynn felt the cold breeze hit her face and her body, knocking the warmth right out of her and to open her eyes. She wondered what was causing her to feel so cold when none other she found herself floating above a kingdom. She felt her breath being taken away at the sight of it, and gasped to see that she was actually being pulled towards the palace.

(Great, why did Alister go? And the plane? And how did I get here anyway? Maybe...I'm having another weird dream...yeah, that's it, this is all a dream that's just getting weirder and weirder by the second.) Lynn thought as she found herself inside the palace and to see a Icy Dragon statue to what appeared to have a sword in the place where it's heart should be.

"Lynn!" A familair voice called, making the girl turn around to find Miruko, Mother Mary, and a blonde haired family...(Could that be Raphael's family?) Lynn though as she looked at them closly to find indeed that the girl had the same color eyes and hair of Raphael...although the brother and father didn't look exactly like him.

"Hey. Where are we?" Lynn asked, confused to why she was here.

"Well, you see, you're the chosen one." Mother Mary said, cauing Miruko to nod his head and let his red hair get in his face.

"Chosen...one?" Lynn repeated, not believing this whole thing, she couldn't even believe that she was stuck inside of Yu-Gi-Oh! And even falling in love with a cartoon/anime character.

"Just like that Pharoh, Joey, and Kaiba!" Miruko said happily, as he jumped up and down with joy.

"Wha...?" Lynn asked, not having a clue about the three main characters being the heroes as always in the anime...but she had to admit, Kaiba did make a good evil character and yet a hero at the same time. Yugi and Joey on the other hand...they were just a bit to...goody good for her liking.

"You see dear, Yugi, Joey, and Seto Kaiba were chosen by the three legendary dragons/knights. You have been chosen to stop Dartz with his evil plan and also to help out the chosen duelist as well. Look at that dragon behind you," Mother Mary nodded towards the dragon that had been frozen in stone and also making Lynn as well as the other loved ones of the Dooma Warriors to look as well.

"That dragon needs your help. The myth says that a girl who doesn't belong in this world would appear one day to free the dragon, Queen and Kinght, Luna. She can transform into either a dragon like she is now, or her knight form, with a bit of help from her partner." Mother Mary finished, earning a "You made no sense" look from Lynn.

"Lynn! You have to pull the sword out Luna's heart now! Before it's to late!" the blonde girl shouted, as she put her hands together and made a puppy look to make Lynn have to give in and do as the legend and free the Knight that would save the world once again from the evil forces, along with the other legendary dragons.

"Look, I'd like to help, but I can't." Lynn manged to say, as she looked up at the Icy Dragon in it's slumber, not wanting to look into the pleading faces of the loved ones that were lost to the Dooma Warriors and her new...'family' as Darts had told her.

"What about our promise?!"

Lynn then looked down at Miruko, who looked as though someone had crushed his heart...and that someone was Lynn who was doing it to his heart right now, just like Alister who was doing all those bad things to innocent people, along with Valon and Raph. Lynn then looked back up at the Dragon and wondered what she should do...after all, she had joined Dooma.

The dead loved ones watched as Lynn was making her final desicion, hopeing and praying that she would pick the right choice.

Lynn gave a sigh and nodded, looking back down at Miruko and giving him her biggest smile she had, allowing him to smile as well, and the others too. "So, how do I get up there to pull the sword out?" She asked as Miruko took her hand and helped her to float, like she had been once she entered the kingdom that looked so peaceful.

Once she and Miruko were right next to the sword she sighed and put her right hand out, wondering if she was going to get a shock or something from the sword imprisoning the dragon, making her see that nothing had happened so put her hand around the sword, tightening her grip and having her other hand get a grip.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Lynn mumbled as she pulled with all her might to free the sword from the ice, only to make a bright light flash and the ice to crack. Lynn then looked over to Miruko who nodded her to pull the rest of the sword out, and to free Luna from her prison. With one lat tug, Lynn flew backwards with the sword in her hand, watching the ice to break and suddenly a white dragon appear in it's place.

"You did it Lynn!" The two children from below shouted, and getting a hug from Miruko, as the white dragon shook off the remaining ice that covered her mighty wings.

"Now Lynn, you must call out Luna's name and join together!" Miruko said, as he backed away from Lynn so she could finally earn the dragon that she needed to help stop Dartz and to help out the three chosen warriors to have the legendary knights.

Lynn nodded and looked right into the eyes of the dragon, who looked back at her with her intense silver eyes.

"LUNA!" Lynn shouted, earning a roar from the mighty powerful dragon and another blinding flash to fill the room, and to disappear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wake up!" A voice screamed right into Lynn's ear, causing her to jolt and look around to find Mokuba staring right into her face, and making her scream, but the young Kaiba brother put his hand over Lynn's mouth, making sure to wait awhile before removing it, once he did remove his hand, Lynn had calmed down, but still wondering where Alister had gone to.

"What happen? Where's Alister?!" Lynn yelled, as though Mokuba had did something wrong and was now hearing his death sentence.

"He and my brother are dueling...but not for long cause my big brother will kick his butt!"

"WHAT?!" Lynn shouted as she stood from her seat and opened the door, but was soon held back by Mokuba.

"Look, right now, Alister is in one bad mood, so I really think we shouldn't go see him..." Mokuba began but was pushed back by Lynn who ran to find Alister, hopeing she wasn't to late.

* * *

Sorry, but I have to end it right here...I wish I could write more, but I have a limit on the computer...

Well, I hope you liked and I'll hurry and update another chapter real soon!


	17. Chapter 17: The Duel Number 2

Alright! Very sorry about the long wait everyone!! We had gotten back from my Uncle's place and turns out his computer had crashed and was getting fixed, therefore the reason I wasn't able to update for the longest time. Spring Break is a wonderful thing to have, is it not? It allows you to have free time and be able to update stories, enjoy life, hang with friends, and so on.

Now, sorry that this isn't very long, but I thought it was a good stop where it ends. Plus, I accidently lost some of the papers that went with this chapter. Opps. -sweatdrop-

I'd like to thank all my reviewers and fans and friends and everyone who supports me and my stories.

Now...

On with the story!

* * *

"Alister, you got to stop dueling Kaiba!" Lynn shouted, taking careful steps down the stairs and holding onto the railing her with life. "Did you hear me!? I said you have to stop!!" Lynn screamed, finally arriving at the end of the stair case and gasping for breath.

"You brought that annoying girl with you. Again." A voice said, with a hint of mocking and annoyance, which for some odd reason sounded like it came from above Lynn's head.

Slowly, Lynn raised her head and saw to her utter horror that Alister and Kaiba right above her head. In the seal of the Orichalcos, the symbol of it right on Alister's forehead. Lynn's eyes widen, her body completely frozen in shock, as she continued to stare dumb founded at the two.

"Pay attention that you're going to lose your soul, Kaiba!" Alister shouted, as he drew a card.

"You're really full of yourself. The only one who's going to lose is you, Alister." Kaiba retorted, standing in his usual posture and keeping his eyes focused on the field.

'Lynn, you have to stop Alister and Kaiba!' Miruko's voice rang through Lynn's head, causing her to shakes it, then re-looking up at the two.

"Alister, you have to stop the duel right now! Just make it so you both lose!! Like the last time you two dueled!! Otherwise--" Lynn was cut off when the plan made a sharp turn, sending her crashing against a wall.

"Maybe you should listen to your little girlfriend's advice, Alister, and just give up the duel. Besides, we all know I'll be the victor anyway." Kaiba stated, seeing as Alister had glanced down at Lynn when she started yelling and screaming, before getting tossed to a wall.

Alister clenched his teeth, turning his gray eyes back to the form they were once upon, raising a hand to summon a monster card he had just drawn. "More like we all know you'll lose."

Lynn groaned as she pushes herself into a sitting position, rubbing her head slowly and glancing back up at Alister, who had just shouted an attack to be done. "I'm never gonna get through to him… he hates Kaiba too much to listen to reason."

'You can't give up, Lynn! Not just like that, not without a fight! Though… fighting is bad, really bad.' Miruko's voice whispered inside her head once again. 'I'm sure big brother will listen to you. He cares about you, along with those two guys. I'm positive you'll be able to make him snap out and listen. I'm sure of it.'

"But… I tried, I really did. He just won't listen to me." Lynn muttered softly to herself, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of the trench coat she wore. "I really did try… he just… he just…"

"Are you crying!?" Alister yelled, a bit of anger in his tone, as he looked down at the girl. He wouldn't even have noticed her, if it wasn't for Mokuba showing up and telling his big brother the girl seemed to be talking to herself and that she most likely needed to see a doctor or something right away.

"_Of course I'm not crying! Can't you see I'm dancing around out of happiness!?_" Lynn looked back up at Alister, tears flowing down her cheeks. Alister scowled, a little angrier at the sarcasm tainted in her voice.

"Talk about a mental break down…" Mokuba muttered, as he pulled himself closer to the railing, just in case the girl had great hearing, he didn't want to feel her wrath or whatever it was that she was going through right now.

"I'm sure it's only a bruise! So stop crying and pull yourself together!!" Alister shouted, oblivious that it was entirely something else that was making the girl upset.

The young girl narrowed her hazel tearful eyes at the older man, slowly pulling herself to her feet and taking a few steps forward. "It's not because I was sent flying to a wall! It's because you won't listen!! You won't stop this stupid pointless duel!! Sure, I know you want revenge for your brother's death, but taking it out on Seto Kaiba won't do anything to help!!"

Alister scowled even more, losing his patience with the girl and wishing that Valon had taken her instead. Kaiba looked pretty bored, seeing as his turn had ended and now was waiting for the fool to make a move, while Mokuba took a small step back.

"Alister… I'm sorry, but please… don't go through with this, please. Miruko doesn't want you to go through with it; he doesn't want you to hurt anymore innocent people."

"Shut up! You don't know anything!! And don't talk about Miruko like that!!"

"Look Alister, how about you and your girlfriend there discuss about your problems later? Right now I want to hurry up and just defeat you." Kaiba spoke in his cold demeanor, losing his patience and really not wanting to hear the two fight over whatever it was.

"Alister, stop!!" Lynn screamed, though her voice was beginning to falter and give away from all the screaming she had done earlier and after she had cried, that had helped none either.

"Relax lady, my big brother will end it fast and this duel will be over in no time!" Mokuba spoke, trying to make his voice as cheerful as he could, as he watched Lynn tremble and shake.

(That's just the thing… I'm afraid Kaiba will win. I'm afraid Alister will lose his soul. I'm afraid that I'll… lose Alister forever. I don't want that… I don't want Kaiba to win… I don't want Alister to lose… I want him to win.) Lynn thought desperately, clasping her hands and holding them to her chest, as if she was praying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes had passed, and from the looks of things, Kaiba was the one close to losing, but Lynn knew if he drew that legendary dragon card, it would be all over for Alister. Mokuba stood silent for the most part, entranced by the duel. It was only now and then that he would cheer for his older brother or make some comment that Alister would lose in the end.

"Alister…" Lynn whispered, watching as he laughed cold-heartedly like a maniac, though Lynn got the impression that what happens when you use the Seal of Orichalcos. (I've only seen Alister use it though… but… if that's what happens every time someone uses it, I'm never EVERY using that as long as I live.)

"You can do it big brother!" Mokuba practically screamed, still clutching to the staircase railing, afraid that the plan could make a sharp turn at any time.

Lynn continued to watch, not wanting to miss a thing. No matter how painful it could be in the end for the results, she just had to know that Alister would win, she just had to. He had become her friend in the past days, more than that in fact. Even if he didn't feel the same or anything close to that, she still had to know he would beat Kaiba. (No matter how hard it'll hurt if Kaiba does lose… no matter how hard it'll hurt that my first favorite character loses his soul… I don't want Alister to lose his soul.)

'Lynn, do something! Please!!' Miruko's voice rung out once more, desperate for her to ask his brother to stop once more.

"… we just have to trust in him… Miruko." Lynn mumbled, wishing that Alister would just hurry up and win the duel once and for all, but thanks for Kaiba's trap cards and spell cards, he had been able to deflect Alister's attack and able to keep the remaining life points he had left.

Mokuba watched the broken girl, blinking a few times, before returning back to watch the duel above them. "… she really is mental." He muttered, very silently to himself. Yet, he couldn't help, but feel sorry for her.

Now it was Kaiba's turn to draw, and once he did, a smirk spread across his face. Slowly, Seto Kaiba lifted his gaze up, looking satisfied with what had had drawn, right at Alister, who raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'm afraid your time is up, Alister."

Mokuba smiled, giving a small laugh and staring up at his brother in amazement, Lynn's eyes widened as she knew what Kaiba had drawn from his deck just then, and Alister gave a questioning gaze.

"How do you figure, Kaiba?" came the reply from the red head.

"You're just about to find out." Kaiba answered, slowly raising his hand to play the card he'd drawn.

"Alister!

* * *

And that's a wrap! Very sorry for ending it right there, but I just couldn't help it.

Now... what will happen to poor Alister? What will Lynn do? (Most likely Alister's soul won't be taken, but I have a few ideas of how Lynn should save him and I wrote so many solutions for it.)

Thanks again for supporting me! Please review if you would like and I hope to update as soon as I can!


	18. Chapter 18: We're Friends

Here's the next chapter. I know, I know. I am so late on my update and for that I am truly sorry. If you read my profile page you would know the reason why: family issues have been happening once again in the past. It is getting better slowly though I'm not sure for how long. I had to re-write some of this chapter, because I think I want to save how all the events happened on the plane to be told to Valon. Anyway thank you to everyone who has supported me and I hope that I did a good job with this chapter and that I'll do even better by updating more and more.

As the disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own the characters, no matter how hard I wish I did.

* * *

"You mean you seriously dueled this punk on TOP of the plane?!" Joey asked, astonished at what Kaiba's brother, Mokuba, was saying. The younger Kaiba brother nodded, while Joey and the rest stared in disbelief at Seto Kaiba.

Lynn bit her lower lip, taking a quick glance at Alister who wasn't looking at all pleased. It had been a few minutes ago when Kaiba had drew the one card he needed: The Fang of Critias.

Everything seemed to happen so fast; the final blow, the seal closing in on Alister, Lynn and Mokuba freaking out. It was certainly horrifying as Lynn tried to desperately reach to the man, but soon remembered the words Valon had told her earlier: _"… and three, you can use it to break the Seal of Orichalcos to save one of us…"_

And that's what she did. She made sure to use the stone to break the seal to save Alister, before it was too late. At first, the young man didn't even realize his soul was still intact with his body – instead he was in a slight state of shock, so it seemed. Thankfully, Mokuba was the one who shouted at him that he was OK, breaking him from his trance like state.

Now, with the plane safely on the ground, the four had jumped out only to meet the Pharaoh and his friends who started to question the head of KaibaCorp.

"Alister…?" Lynn began slowly; as the two stood away from the group to make sure they were out of hearing range. "Are you alright?" She tilted her head to the side, eyes showing concern for her friend.

"Hey, you!" Joey shouted, soon standing beside Lynn. "Who do you think you are, huh? Taking peoples' souls and using them to be a sacrifice to give to some evil gigantic dragon thing?! And what happened to that girl you and your gang kidnapped!?"

"Joey," Yami began, only to be interrupted.

"If you used your eyes, maybe you would see that you were standing right next to her." Alister's voice stated coldly, as he glared harshly at the young blonde.

"Hm?" Joey turned to see, that indeed, he was right. "Are you sure?" He asked after a moment. "She seems completely different from when we first met her…" Lynn raised an eyebrow, wondering how she looked any different.

"Well, I'm not wearing my PJ's anymore."

An awkward silence was followed by this before Kaiba's right hand man came running for one of the helicopters, yelling about bad news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alister, did you know Dartz was buying Kaiba's company?" Lynn questioned, as the two sat in the back and away from the others. She had a hard time convincing the others to allow it, but after having a word or two with Yami, he told the others to let it be.

"Of course I did."

The teenager narrowed her eyes, feeling a bit disappointed. "And you decided to not tell me because why?"

The red head simply ignored her, thinking that she would stop her silly, yet annoying, questioning soon. "If only Valon was here. He'd tell me these things I need to know, without putting up a fight." She didn't get a response – she knew she wouldn't.

Glancing over at the unconscious Rex, Lynn sighed. "Alister, I know you saw Miruko." At this, Alister's gaze snapped to her, finally. "I heard what you were saying… I just wish," Lynn trailed off, trying to search for the right words.

"Hey!"

Taking her gaze from the floor, Lynn raised an eyebrow as Joey stood in front of the two. "Uh, can I help you…?" she asked, as she felt Alister shift beside her, obviously turning his gaze elsewhere and refusing to answer any questions the blonde in front of them had.

"You're working with them now, right?" Joey jerked his thumb at Alister, who made no movement to this. Lynn nodded slowly. "Have you seen Mai? Is she alright? Did they brainwash you guys!"

"We don't 'brainwash' anyone, loser." Alister's voice cut in, earning a growl from Wheeler.

Clearing her throat, Lynn tried to draw his attention back to her. "Yes, I have seen Mai. If you ask me, she's perfectly fine… just being slightly moody. And as Alister said, they didn't brainwash us. Mai joined on her own free will, Joey."

"How come you joined if they don't brainwash you!"

"That's for me to know and you never to find out."

"Huh?"

Before Lynn could answer, Tristan had come up to the three and informed them that they were landing now. Nodding, Lynn stood up and looked back at Alister who refused to move from his seat. "Alister…"

"Don't think you're going to just sit here and relax, Alister." Kaiba's voice cut in, as the ex-president of KaibaCorp made his way to the two Doma warriors. "You're going to lead us to your boss."

Alister snorted. "As if I would help you, Kaiba."

"He'll do it, Kaiba."

Alister gave Lynn a cold glare. "I said I won't."

Turning back to look at her companion, Lynn put her hands on her hips. "Look Alister, I really want to see Valon. And if we help, I have a feeling we'll run into him soon. Besides, I don't think you want Valon to get all over your case if I told him you weren't around to keep me from danger. And I know how irritated you get with him always getting on your case."

If it were possible, Alister's glare seemed to become much colder.

"It's settled then," she grinned, "now let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We ran into Mai and one of those freaks. The one that jumped in and ended your duel." Duke told, as Alister had his back turned to the group and Lynn listening to the dice-obsessed man, tell the tale of what happened with him, Rebecca, and her grandfather.

"That jerk!" Joey said, through gritted teeth.

"You mean Valon?" Lynn asked, only to get a sharp nod from Joey.

"Hey," Duke glanced over at Lynn and Alister, "who are they?"

Joey was the one who answered. "That's Lynn and the guy is one of those other freaks. They brainwashed her and Mai."

"OK, Joey. I have a question. If Mai and I were really brainwashed, wouldn't that mean the same happened to Alister, Valon, and Raphael?" Lynn watched as Joey blinked, only to have another scowl plastered on his face.

"Alright you two, let's not start a fight." Tea spoke, as Duke began to talk to Joey once more. While that was happening, Rebecca and Yami seemed to exchange some words, which didn't look all that friendly.

"And not like any of you care, but Alister and Valon aren't freaks…" Lynn muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and letting out an audible sigh.

"Lynn." Alister turned to the girl, who glanced up at him. "If you want to look for Valon, I suggest we go now while these idiots are distracted."

"… but," the girl looked back at everyone, who were now listening to Kaiba, "what about the others?"

A perfect red eyebrow rose. "Oh please, we're not even with those geeks and you know that. Besides I remember you saying how much you wanted to see Valon back on the helicopter."

She turned back to him, a small smile gracing her lips. "You just sounded like a certain someone I know."

"Hmph."

"Don't you want to know who?"

"I'd rather not. Now do you want to search for Valon or not?" Alister began to walk off into an ally, making sure that the others didn't notice him.

Smiling a little more, Lynn nodded. "Yeah."

Running after him, Lynn took one last glance at the others. _I'm sorry, guys._ Lynn thought, as she came to walk beside the gray eyed man. _But I made a promise and I am going to keep it. No matter what._

"Lynn."

Looking up, she raised her eyebrows, wondering what Alister wanted to tell her. Or even ask her.

"Why did you…" he paused, thinking over his words carefully, "… save me?" He seemed to hold his cold hearted expression, but it was clear he was truly curious as to why she had done what she did back then.

"Isn't it obvious, Alister?" He turned his head slightly to look at her, giving her a look that meant 'If I did, why would I ask?'. "It's because we're friends." His gray eyes seemed to widen by a fraction, before he shook his head and regained his composer.

* * *

I think that was a good place to leave off, because one: I need to re-watch all the episodes here on out. And two: It just seemed like a good place to leave off for me. I will do my best and try to make the next chapter longer and posted. I have also written another Yu-Gi-Oh! story, but I'm unsure if I'll post it or not. I am also wondering if I should make a sequel to this or not. I am also planning on fixing this story up so it's better. My writing style has changed a little, so it seems. Sorry. I am working on the next chapter, so I hope to be able to have it posted next weekend. Thank you and feel free to review.


	19. Chapter 19: One Last Time With You?

Oh. My. Goodness. Can this really be real? Updating another chapter even though I updated yesterday?! Yes, it is real. I figured I should give you all the enjoyment of another chapter. I like how this came out, even though I really wish I was better at keeping everyone in character. Again, once this story is over I will be editing it and trying to make Alister seem more cold at the beginning. I hope that this seems like a better piece of my work. Thank you to all who have reviewed! It's all of you who keep me going - along with my friends and a few of my family members. I even have my teacher read some of my finer works and he says I'm really good, just as long as I check for spellign errors. Maybe I should get a beta reader from here. I mean I have my mom read it, but maybe that's just not enough?

Alright, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own the characters, except for Lynn my OC. I wish I owned Alister, but I do not. Sadly. Perhaps one of these days...

* * *

Lynn held her breath as she watched a large, slim figure slowly made its way farther and farther away from her and Alister, who was walking in the opposite direction from the creature.

Finding the courage to move, the girl trailed after Alister while wondering what exactly that creature was. _It defiantly wasn't some random guy in a costume. Yet, what could that mean then…?_

"Oi! Hold it right there, you chumps!" a voice called, the owner stepping out from the shadows and lifting his left arm across his chest – where the duel disk was strapped to his wrist – indicating he wanted to duel. "Now, which of you two wants to duel me first, hm?"

Alister gave a 'hmph' as he came to a stop and narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. "You sure you want me to take you up on your offer, Valon? After all we know I'm the better duelist compared to you."

"That is so untrue, Alistar!" Valon huffed, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the young man. In response Alister simply remarked that that made him seem like a feminine male. "At least I'm not the one dressing up as one!"

Sighing in relief, Lynn smiled as she raced past the red head and hugged her Australian friend – tightly. "Oi! Lynn! I sorta need ta breath, you know!"

"Sorry."

Valon gave a small smile, patting her on the head and informing her that it was OK. "So, did Alistar take care of you? Or was it you who had to take care of 'im?" At this, he began to laugh.

Alister, however, scoffed and placed his hands in his pockets. "So Valon, why is it that you haven't gone after Wheeler yet? Is it because you're too chicken?"

"I told ya before, Alistar! Mind your own business!" Valon snapped, as Alister gave another 'hmph'. "What about you, Alistar? Did you defeat Kaiba yet or have it be another tie?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you, Valon?"

"Hey Valon," Lynn spoke, gaining the attention of the two young men, "I heard from Duke that you decided to pay him and Rebecca a little visit. Did you teach them a lesson?"

Valon blinked. "Duke…?" He rubbed the back of his neck, before finally snapping his fingers. "Ah yes, I did! Taught that little girl a lesson and proved to Mai just how good I am!"

"Should have figured it would involve little Ms. Loudmouth." Alister muttered, turning halfway and closing his eyes.

The Australian ignored this. "But how did you know? Did you two run into Mai?" Lynn shook her head, her smile fading a bit.

"We heard it from Duke himself."

"Huh?" Valon turned his gaze over to his older associate. "How did you two even run into those chumps anyway?"

"Umm…" Valon turned back to Lynn, raising an eyebrow. "You see… Alister didn't defeat Kaiba… and well, we took one of his helicopters and came back to the city, with the Pharaoh and Wheeler and the others, only to end up meeting with Duke and annoying Rebecca Hawkins. However—" Lynn halted as Valon placed his hands on her shoulders.

"If Alister didn't defeat Kaiba, then how come he's still here? Was it another tie—" soon his blue eyes began to widen. "Lynn, tell me you didn't use the stone!"

"Well, you see…"

"Alistar!" Valon turned his attention back to the taller man. "What were you thinking?! You know as well as I do that her soul could have been taken!" At this the younger man started to – slightly – shake at the thought.

"Before you start getting all over my case, Valon, I suggest you think before you say." Alister turned his gaze back to his companion once more. "After all, you've done enough recklessness just because of little Ms. Loudmouth."

"What'd you do, Valon?"

"Shuddup, Alistar! This isn't about me! You know she's just a brand new member and doesn't know much about the ropes yet!" Now at his side, Valon's hands clenched into fists. "Besides, don't even think about bringing Mai into this!"

"Alister, what did Valon do?"

The red head frowned. "Didn't Valon bother to tell you? Hmph, guess he is simple-minded."

"Hey!"

"Little Ms. Loudmouth was in a duel with Wheeler. From what Raphael told me, she was losing it and was going to lose." His gray eyes turned to Valon's form. "If it wasn't for our foolish comrade here, she wouldn't be walking around anymore."

Silence seemed to follow after his words, as Valon's eyes narrowed even more then what seemed possible. "Not to mention it was because of her that Valon's arm was in a sling for awhile."

Lighting seemed to flash across the sky, as thunder made itself be heard by all residents.

Glancing back at Valon, Lynn watched as he seemed to be controlling himself from lashing out and attacking Alister right then and there. She opened her mouth to speak, but only to be interrupted when a small cry from somewhere nearby cut her off.

"MOMMY!"

Lynn looked towards the direction to where the creature she had seen wandered off to. Alister began to quickly make a run in that direction. "Valon, why don't you be useful and watch the girl." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"A-Alister?" Lynn took a step after him – until Valon grabbed her arm – and not getting any farther then that. "Valon, why's Alister…?"

"Raph told me that Alistar had a soft spot for kids. That's why he's going to see what the problem is, I guess." He let go of her arm, allowing her to turn around to fully face him once again. "Never thought it was true, though, considering how cold hearted Alistar is." He paused as he glanced up at the darken sky.

"Valon, why are you going after Wheeler?"

"Because he hurt Mai, mate. And I'm not going to let someone like 'im get away with it either." Lynn furrowed her eyebrows at this, curious as to how Joey had hurt the love of his life – so she believed.

"Now Lynn, I want you ta promise me that you'll never use the stone to break a seal while it's in effect on taking someone else's soul. There's a higher risk that your soul will be taken instead."

"…"

Valon crossed his arms over his chest. "Lynn, promise me."

"… I promise."

He gave a small smile, as he began to say something.

"Unless it's really important, then I'll have to break it and use the stone to save that person!" Valon shook his head.

"Lynn!"

The girl just laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Lynn, why did ya save Alistar?" Valon questioned, as he leaned against the wall. He glanced down at the girl who sat on the ground beside him, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Well… I made a promise to Miruko."

A snort came from the young man. "Are you sure that's the only reason, mate?"

She kept silent, thinking of all the possibilities that it really wasn't just because of a promise, but because of something much more… "I…"

Plopping down beside her, Valon wore this huge grin on his face. "You like 'im, don't you?" He nearly laughed at how red the girl's face got. "I figure it's about time Alistar got 'imself a girl. And if you ask me, mate, I'd say he's worthy of you."

"Valon, it's not nice to tease a girl!" Lynn pouted, trying to keep her face from getting any redder. "Besides, this isn't a time to discuss who would look cute with whom!"

The boy shrugged, putting his hands behind his head and continuing to grin like that cat Lynn remembered from Alice in Wonderland. _Boy, how I hate that cat._ She thought bitterly to herself, wishing her friend would wipe that grin off his face sometime soon.

"How about you tell me how you saved Alistar then." He wasn't asking her to tell him, he was telling her to tell him.

"Well, you see…"

_Flashback_

"_Alister!"_

"_Now Blue Eyes," Kaiba yelled, "Finish him off!" His newfound beast roared, as it attacked the remaining monsters on Alister's side of the field – having his life points go down to zero._

_Alister kept his head low, as he looked up at Kaiba through his bangs. "You did it. You win." He muttered, as the seal slowly started to enclose on Alister, allowing Kaiba to be free from it and the two back in the plane._

"_Alister, no!" Lynn screamed, as she dashed over to the red head. Mokuba scrambled over as well, informing his brother that they had to do something._

No! Alister can't…! _Lynn thought, clenching her fists tightly and staring at Alister's form with wide eyes. Mokuba now stood beside her, seeming to be saying Alister's name._

_When he finally lifted his head, Lynn saw the reflection of Miruko in his eyes. Quickly, she glanced at Mokuba and back at Alister's eyes whom only showed his little brother. _There must be something I can do!

_Finally it hit her, the words Valon had spoken to her from what seemed like ages ago. "_And three, you can use it to break the Seal of Orichalcos to save one of us…"

"_Hang on, Alister!" Lynn screamed, as she pulled her necklace off and slammed her hand against the seal, pushing her way to break through. Sparks seemed to fly from it, showing it didn't wish to allow anyone in – or more importantly, anyone out._

"_I won't let it take your soul… I promise." Lynn said, slowly breaking through and feeling her hand becoming numb from the tingling sensations the Seal was throwing at her. "I promised Miruko..." she muttered softly, "And… I promised myself…"_

_Soon the Seal gave away and allowed her to enter. As soon as she made it through, she seemed to collapse right into Alister, clutching to his arms tightly as the Seal finally gaze way and disappeared._

"_H-Hey! Are you two OK?!" Mokuba asked, trying to determine whether or not one of the two's souls had been taken away. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Lynn moved and Alister's gray eyes still opened, stunned and slightly in confusion._

_The teenager pulled away, looking up at Alister and tilting her head to the side. "Alister…?"_

_He gave no indication if he heard her or not._

"_Alister!" Mokuba snapped, breaking the red head from his trance and glance up at him. "You're still alive!"_

_He narrowed his eyes before looking down at Lynn – who was still clutching to his arms – and pushed her off of him. "What do you think you're doing?" He snapped, slowly standing up and frowning._

"_She saved you!" Mokuba stated, putting his foot down and looking up at him. "You should be grateful, Alister!"_

"_You OK, Alister?" Lynn asked, standing up as well and looking at him with concern._

_He opened his mouth to speak before the plane gave a sharp jerk – causing the three to realize the plane was still out of control._

_End of Flashback_

Once Lynn finished, she sighed. She hadn't told Valon the whole story – how she saw had that strange dream at the beginning, how she saw Miruko's reflection in Alister's eyes, or how she had muttered how she promised herself she would save him.

However, Valon seemed more concerned with how Alister's reaction was when he realized his soul was still in his body. "Not even a 'thank you'! I knew Alistar was aloof, but I never knew he could be that rude!"

She shrugged. "Alister just has his ways, Valon. Everyone has their own ways of thanking someone." She glanced at Valon, who huffed. "Even Mai has her own ways of thanking someone."

"W-What's that supposed to mean, Lynn?"

Again, the girl gave a small shrug. "It's just that, she has a way of showing her emotions. Even you have your ways, I have my ways, Alister has his, and everyone else has theirs."

He gave her a blank stare. "You really are confusing me, mate." She smiled, apologetically. "I bet Alistar wasn't too pleased with Kaiba 'saving' the day and all. Not to mention having to get a ride from him."

"It took a lot of begging and pleading, but after nearly going insane he agreed."

Valon laughed. "I wish I was there ta see it!"

"Yeah, it would have been easier on all of us if you were. Only, once we hit the ground… you would have gotten into a fight with the mutt."

"… what mutt?"

"Oh!" Lynn gave a blush of a light shade of pink. "It's a nickname Wheeler got… Kaiba seems to use it all the time. Heh, I think Alister would hate it if he knew I was copying Seto Kaiba now and then. Although… Alister seems to act like Kaiba at times."

Valon gave another laugh. "I wouldn't doubt that, mate."

"And what is it you two are laughing at?" a voice questioned.

The two looked up to see Alister making his way towards him, a brow raised. "Alistar, it's nothing that would interest you. Believe me." Valon answered, standing up. He held out a hand to help Lynn up as well – who accepted the gesture.

"Hn."

"So, Alistar, what was all the excitement about?" Valon countered, looking back at the aloof man and watching his expression carefully.

"Kid lost his mother." Alister remarked.

"Well… did you help 'im find 'is mother?"

"His mother was attacked by one of the Orichalcos servants." Valon made a small 'Oh' sound, having Lynn look at the two in question. "I helped him find a safe place to hide, if that's what you mean."

"What's that?"

"A hiding place to keep you safe? Geez, you're dumber then I thought."

"No! I mean the servant thingy…"

Valon kept a serious expression on his face as he explained. "It's monsters, mate. They capture peoples' souls. Like what we do, only more… aggressive?" Valon looked at Alister to see if he would help explain – he wouldn't.

"Hmm…" Lynn wrapped her arms around herself, trying to reassure her that soon all of this would be over – hopefully. "I see…"

"I'd better get going." Valon stated, as he gave a slight wave at the two. "Alistar, make sure you watch Lynn while I'm gone."

"Wait a second, Valon! Where are you going?"

"I need to go challenge the mutt to a duel, mate." Valon looked back over his shoulder once more, giving her a smile and a wink. "Don't worry about me; I'll make sure to kick his butt."

Alister narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Mutt?" He turned to the girl, who looked back at him with a funny look on her face. "Who's 'mutt'?"

"You know, if you only who had that nickname… I swear you'd use it and even be acting more and more like him."

He narrowed his eyes even more. "Act like whom?"

"Joey Wheeler."

"What!"

"No, no… Joey Wheeler is nicknamed 'mutt'." Lynn corrected, looking back in the direction Valon had headed off to – only to find he was no where in sight. "Alister, I have a bad feeling that Valon is going to get in trouble…"

She glanced back at the red head. He seemed to cross his arms, not even wondering where she was going with this. "I think we should follow him."

He sighed. "I'm sure he'll be fine. I'm not going everywhere just to look for him again, only to save him." Alister stared at the girl, coldly. "Besides, if I know Valon, which I do, I know he'll lead Wheeler away from his friends so they won't be able to reach him in time. And since that's the case, it means he'll make sure we won't be able to reach him either."

"Valon would do it for me."

"Well I'm not Valon!" He snapped, giving her a harsh glare.

"If we make sure Valon doesn't lose his soul, it'll only annoy Kaiba more." Lynn tried, as Alister raised an eyebrow. "Um, yeah! He'll be annoyed because that means there are still four of us left! Or five, if you include Dartz! I mean, Master Dartz!"

She could feel butterflies in her stomach as Alister thought this over. "Fine."

"Thank you, Alister!" He gave a cold stare at her, as he said: "Remember, I'm just doing this to annoy Kaiba. And this better work."

"Don't worry," Lynn reassured him as they began walking, "He will be."

* * *

Soon it will come down to Valon and Joey's duel. Although I'm not sure how to have that go - have Valon be saved, beat Joey, and win? Or have it go the way it does in the anime. Help me? Tell me how it should be, please. I don't want to over do it, but Valon's been growing on me more and more. Just have to love that guy. And also, I'll try not to end this too soon. If need be, I'll make a sequel, although that will be slightly hard... if it were to just go along with the rest of the episodes or entirely new villians and plot twists. I hope this chapter was long enough to your liking. Feel free to review. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20: Valon and Joey's Duel Part 1

Here it is! I am so sorry I did not update sooner over the weekend, but I've been sick for six days - nearly a week - now and it's not fun. I still feel slightly sick, but it is better then for the past six days. Or seven. I lost count. I just know I dislike it and I am happy it's gone. Ahem, so I typed up this chapter (tried to make sure I got most the spelling errors, but if not sorry!).

Also I am taking a poll on what story I should write next once this is over. The description of the stories are on the bottom of my profile page and I would love it if you could help me decided what to post after this! It's a sequel to this one of course! So no worries!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I don't own the characters either. I tried to steal Alister, but that attempt failed. Next time...

Enjoy!

* * *

"I need," Lynn gasped, trying to catch her breath as she and Alister continued to run down aimlessly allies that seemed to look exactly the same, "to take… a breather, Alister!" She soon slowed down to a walk, before stopping entirely and placing her hands on her knees – thinking that was the only way to catch her breath quicker.

Alister came to a halt, standing a few feet ahead of the young teenager. "I thought you said you wanted to find Valon and make sure he didn't do anything stupid."

Gulping for air, Lynn looked at the gray-eyed man. "I believe… I said," She stopped, trying to get more air into her lungs, "I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything dangerous. Not stupid." She put her hand on her forehead, standing tall and holding her head high.

Before he could make a remark, someone in the distance shouted something along the lines of, "How should I know!"

Tilting her head to the side, Lynn glanced at Alister – who seemed to be looking off into the direction the voice came from. "Come on." He grabbed her wrist and ran – Lynn stumbling after – before stopping once more as they turned the corner only to see Tristan and Mai arguing.

"It's Valon." Mai stated, placing her helmet back on, as Tristan began to scold her about putting Joey in some type of mess. A muffled, "Out of my way!" came from Mai as she sped off on her vehicle.

Tristan – jumping out of her way at the last second – yelled at her, "Get back here! The last thing he needs right now is you!" He sighed in defeat, knowing Mai didn't give a care.

"Hey!" Lynn shouted, as Tristan turned to see the two making their way towards him. "What happened, Tristan?" the brunette questioned, glancing off into the direction Mai just went.

Joey's friend just blinked, looking from one to the other. "Where did you two go off to?" He nearly yelled, narrowing his eyes at the other male. "Capturing more innocent souls?"

A soft sigh came from Lynn. "Sorry, Tristan… but, I had to look for another friend. Besides, if Alister and I had stayed you know that he and Kaiba wouldn't get along. And no, we didn't capture any souls, OK? Now can you just tell me what happened between you and Mai?"

"She wanted to know where Joey was." He answered; his tone was gloom as he said this.

"Oh," Lynn mouthed, before finally asking, "Well…. Where is he?"

A moment or two seemed to pass, as the young man thought over about whether to tell them or not. "Some guy, who's had it in for Joey, just got him into a cat and mouse chase. I have no idea where he could be right now."

"Figures Valon would do something so stupid." Alister scoffed turning and taking a few steps away from the two.

"Did you know which direction they went, Tristan?"

"Maybe I did." He seemed to be glaring at Alister, for some strange reason.

"Could you tell me?" He slowly turned his gaze to her, his cold glare still in place. She took a step back, wondering why he was acting so mean all of a sudden.

"Why should I tell you? So you can help him take Joey's soul!" Tristan shouted, clenching his hands into fists and shaking with anger.

"Let's go, Lynn." Alister stated, as he began walking down the street. "We can find those two without help." He glanced over his shoulder, coming to a stop once more and waiting for the girl to catch up with him.

"Tristan," Lynn said, as he looked back at her once more, "I'll do my best to make sure Joey's soul doesn't go anywhere. In the meantime, you should join up with the Pharaoh and the rest of the group."

He seemed shocked, as she took off after Alister – who started running as soon as she made her way towards him – and nodded in determination, taking off to go do just as she suggested.

"We need to make sure we get there before Mai does, Alister!" Lynn stated, as she caught up to the red head and kept her eyes on the path.

"Little Ms. Loudmouth would do anything to stop a dual that involves Wheeler's soul being taken."

"What do you mean by that? 'Would', I mean."

"We didn't tell her that an Orichalcos stone can break the seal. She only thinks Raphael, Valon, and I can." He stated, as he slowed down, glancing in which direction Mai would have possibly gone.

"So… if she gets there first, then she won't break the seal?" He nodded. "But… what if Valon is about to lose his soul! Alister, we can't let that happen!" Lynn cried, staring at the ground – trying her best to keep the tears at bay.

"I really don't understand why you care so much." Alister grumbled, taking off in the direction of the Paradise building. "Look, this will be easier if we had a bike! Valon can put up a good fight, so I'm sure we have enough time left."

Lynn shot him a sideways glance, showing how much she really didn't want to ride on a motorcycle again – he ignored her, as always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alister, I really hate this!" Lynn screamed, pressing her face against his back as the motorcycle seemed to pick up more speed by the second, as the two sped down the road and passed by a few of the Orichalcos servants.

"Stop whining!" Alister remarked, slightly muffled by his helmet. He gave a sharp turn and stopped the vehicle. Lynn slowly removed her face from the cloth and glanced over to her side – only to see Mai, on her motorcycle, just a few feet away.

"Alright, tell me where Valon took Wheeler! I need to teach him not to mess with one's prey!" Mai shouted, tossing her hair to the side and narrowing her violet eyes at the two.

"How should we know, Little Ms. Loudmouth? Valon didn't tell us a thing." Alister mocked, as he got ready to take off again. "Besides, why would I tell a lowlife like you, even if I did know?"

"Alister…"

Mai seemed to shake, with anger. The seal of the Orichalcos seemed to slowly appear on her forehead, showing the darkness within her and how strong it seemed to be getting. "I'm a better duelist then you!"

"Hmph, you wish."

"I'll prove it right here and right now!" Mai stated, swinging off her bike and walking a few steps forward, showing her duel disk – which activated as always when one was about to duel.

"Mai, we don't have time!" Lynn yelled, gripping onto Alister's trench coat tighter – making sure he didn't get off his bike to actually go and duel her. "We're trying to find Valon to make sure his soul isn't sealed! We don't have time with this nonsense of yours!"

"If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut, girl!" Mai snarled glaring at the younger teenager and turning her attention back to Alister. "So, are you gonna duel me or are you too afraid?"

"Why would I waste time dueling someone as weak as you?"

"How dare you!" Mai yelled, the symbol on her forehead glowing stronger then before.

"Look Mai," Lynn started, "the more time we waste arguing, the more likely Valon or Joey's going to lose that duel! Now we need to look for them and make sure that doesn't happen!" Lynn finished as Mai glared at her.

"Fine, but this isn't over." She got back on her motorcycle, before turning and speeding off.

Sighing, Lynn placed her face back against Alister's back. "We need to find them before Mai…" she muttered, gripping onto his coat even tighter. "We have to." Lynn bit her lower lip. _I can't lose Valon, he's my best friend… he's special to me, just like Alister._

Alister glanced over his shoulder at the girl, before starting his motorcycle back up. "Hang on." He then sped off – down a different ally. "I have a feeling I know where Valon and Wheeler might be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alister, look!" Lynn shouted, as she had gathered up the courage to look over his shoulder – once he had said he saw Valon, that is. She stared, wide-eyed, as the two came to a stop – just a few feet away from the seal.

"Valon!" Lynn scrambled off the bike and ran towards him, only to be held back by Alister – who knew she would run right into the seal, just like how she did when she tried to reach him with his first duel against Kaiba.

The Australian seemed slightly shocked that the two had actually found him. "Oi, what are you two chumps doing 'ere?" He tilted his head to the side, as Joey made a low groan sound.

"We came here to stop you!" Lynn shouted, as Valon blinked in confusion. He suddenly began to laugh.

"Mate, I have more life points then mutt," at this Joey let out a loud 'WHAT!?', but Valon ignored it. "'ere, so don't worry. Besides, I'll win this duel."

Alister gave a small scoff. "It's for the wrong reason."

"What was that, Alistar!?" Valon snarled, as Alister raised his head up high – looking as if he were more superior.

"You heard me, Valon."

"Why do I have the feeling this won't end anytime soon?" Joey groaned again, as Lynn came scooting as close as she could to him. He raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you with those two?"

"Listen Joey, I know how you can get out with your soul intact – along with Valon's."

"Wha?" Yugi's best friend tilted his head to the side, confusion written all over his face.

"You have to make it a tie! That's the only way! Both of your life points have to go to zero! I've seen it happen!" Lynn exclaimed, glancing over at her two friends who continued to argue.

Joey didn't look at all convinced.

Quickly, Lynn started to explain. "Alister had that happen to him when he dueled against Kaiba. The first time, you see. And as long as you both have a tie, the seal can't take either of your souls! Which means—"

"No souls are caught!" Joey finished, rubbing his nose. "I get it!"

"Yep, that's it! Either that or I'll have to break the seal again." Lynn gave a nervous laugh as Valon and Alister finally snapped their attention back to her – Valon's attention also going back to Wheeler in the process.

"Oi, mate, what are you laughing about?"

"Like Kaiba's duel with him?" Joey pointed over at Alister – who gave an 'hmph'.

"What!" Valon nearly screamed, his blue eyes locking on Lynn's form.

She gave another nervous laugh. "Yeah, Joey… just like how I did with Alister's duel, alright. Though… that's gonna be hard now considering you said it right when Valon was paying attention."

"I made you promise not to do that again, mate! It's dangerous!"

Joey snorted. "That didn't stop you from interrupting my duel with Mai. Now you're gonna get on her case that she can't do something that you did? If you ask me, it seems pretty unfair."

"No one's asking ya, Wheeler!"

"Valon, what if you lose and your soul gets taken? Are you trying to make me become some depressed person for the rest of my life?" Lynn crossed her arms and sniffed lightly.

Valon, who wasn't expecting that, suddenly seemed to become worried. "Uh, mate, I am going to win this duel, don't worry about it! Just don't cry on me." Valon ran a hand through his hair as Lynn gave a louder sniff. "Come on, Lynn, mate! Just put faith in me!"

"I put faith in Alister and look what almost happened to him!"

Alister frowned, feeling his eye twitch at the comment. "Maybe that's what led to my downfall against Kaiba." He muttered to himself.

"I'm a better duelist then 'e is, mate! So you have nothing to fear!" Valon reassured.

Joey sighed, staring at the three in disbelief.

"Yeah, but… what if Joey gets lucky and draws something he needs? Like Kaiba did! He drew some card… the Fang of Critias. What if Joey has some type of dragon like that?"

This was Joey's time to beam, so he figured. "I do have a card like Kaiba's, but its way cooler!"

"… you see!" Lynn said, as Valon smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Its call the Claw of—"

"Yeah, yeah," Valon gave a fake yawn, "let's just get on with our duel, shall we? Alistar, watch Lynn and make sure she doesn't do anything, er…"

"Stupid." Alister finished for him.

"I wasn't gonna say 'stupid'!"

Alister wanted to roll his eyes. "Sure you weren't." He took a few steps towards Lynn and pulled her back a few feet from the seal, keeping a tight grip on her wrist to make sure she couldn't run.

"Alright, I believe it was my turn!" Joey declared as he drew a card from his deck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought you two losers said you didn't know where they were!" Mai's voice broke through everyone's thoughts as she came walking up.

"We just found them awhile ago, Mai." Lynn informed her, but kept her eyes on Valon. "Besides, I was sure you'd find this place on your own. Even if we did know where they were to begin with."

"Mai!" Joey's eyes held hope, but was quickly destroyed when she glared at him and then turned to Valon.

"I thought I made it clear that I was to duel Wheeler!"

Valon smiled at her. "I just thought I could take him out for you, Mai." His smile seemed to widen a little more.

"I'm the only person who wants to take his soul!"

Lynn sighed, placing her free hand in her pocket – since Alister gripped the other, to make sure she didn't try anything – and slowly pulled out something half way. _Hmm?_ She squinted, trying to see what it was. _Hey! That's that dragon from my dream! Only… it turned into a card. Oh well for counting on this thing to help save Valon._

"Why don't you just shut up and let them finish the duel, little Ms. Loudmouth." It was an order.

Mai only scowled, glaring at Alister as always.

"You love to use that nickname a lot, huh?" Lynn mumbled, wondering if he had a specific nickname for her. _It's probably annoying squirt or Ms. Won't Shut Up and Leave Me Alone. Geez that would be a long nickname…_

"Watch it!" Joey yelled, while Valon yelled, "Shut up, Alistar!"

"It's completely sad… they care about her and she just treats them like dirt... unbelievable." Lynn grumbled, quickly glancing over at Mai who continued to glare – only now it was at Valon and Joey.

"Make me." Alister replied, as the two started to yell at him once again.

Lynn sighed, looking back towards Valon. "Hey, instead of yelling at Alister, why don't you two try and figure out a way to get out of there – with both of your souls instead of just one?"

"…" Joey and Valon exchanged looks, while Mai started to laugh.

"It's impossible, girlie. Don't you know? Unless it's broken by knucklehead over there or your cross dressing boyfriend-"

"What!" Joey yelled eyes wide and turning to look at Lynn and Alister. "I didn't know you two were… I knew it! You brainwashed her like you did Mai!"

Valon burst out laughing, while Alister scowled.

Mai ignored them all and continued, "There's no way the two can get out with both their souls."

"You'd be surprised, Mai. You'll be very surprised." Lynn remarked.

"Alright, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get on with this duel!" Valon drew his card and began his turn.

* * *

The next chapter will decided Valon's fate! -Gasp-! I still don't know what to do! I don't want to push it, but I love Valon so, so much now! Not as much as Alister, I will make that clear right now. I will - or should - have the next chapter be up by next weekend, if not then sometime next week. Or if you are lucky, sometime this week. Yay! Let us pray and hope I can and that way it will be wonderful. I hope I have Alister a little better then before. Same with the rest of the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! I sure do get annoyed with Mai... I really wish I didn't have to let her in, but she's part of the season. Sadly...

Feel free to review! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21: Valon and Joey's Duel Part 2

OK, I was able to get this one typed up. Sorry it there is any errors, but I'll try and re-look it over tomorrow to fix it. I just wanted to get this chapter out since all of you are just so awesome and wonderful. Also, Miorochi - I'll make sure Joey gets his soul back sooner, if you'd like! Just tell me if you want to make sure his soul is back in the next chapter (or the one after that, depends on how long Raphael's duel with the Pharaoh will take me to write) and I'll figure out a way!

And I know that it might be totally impossible on how I got the Orichalcos not to take either of the souls, but... well... I'll just leave it for the author note on the bottom.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I pretend I own Alister - even Valon now - but I don't. I only own my OC, Lynn.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Alister, we have to do something!" Lynn whispered to the man standing beside her, turning her head and looking at him with wide eyes. "You know we can't let Valon or Joey lose."

The red head turned his gaze to her, frowning a little in the process, than looked back at the duel that was taking place. "And what do you suggest we do? There's no way I'm going to risk my soul for him." He said in a low voice.

Lynn sighed, turning her attention back as well. _Alright Joey, it's all up to you. You're going to have to make sure it's a tie. Unless you can get Alister's grip to loosen so I can break the seal. I highly doubt you can do that though._

"I still don't know how you got out of my last attack." Joey said, as he and Valon seemed to be catching their breath. "But I have one more shot to take you down and there are way too many people counting on me to let you walk away with a victory."

Valon only narrowed his eyes. "Oh, like you're gonna walk away with one. Please! It looks like you can barely stand, let alone walk, mate. And might I remind you, there's someone counting on my victory too."

Lynn took a quick glance over at Mai – who was intently watching the two. She gave a low 'hmm' and felt her left eye twitch in annoyance. _He's referring to Mai. Unbelievable!_

Joey straighten up, trying to prove that he could stand. "If I want to keep this armor on, I have to give up half my life points. Then I'll place these two cards face down. Now let's see what you got." He declared, watching Valon give a small smirk.

"Oh, I don't think I can watch anymore." Lynn whined quietly, turning her head and placing it against Alister's arm – which his hand kept a firm grip on her wrist.

"Hmph," Alister glanced down at her from the corner of his eye, "are you really that weak? I can't believe you were able to grab the stone when you can't even stomach a duel."

"I don't wanna see Valon's soul get taken. And if Joey's soul gets taken instead, then Mai's gonna have a hissy fit." Lynn mumbled against his arm – her free hand, in her pocket, rubbing small circles on the dragon card.

"I never fought a duel like this in my life. You're pushing me to be my best. That'll make my victory all the more rewarding." Valon declared, before continuing, "So give me your best shot."

"You got it!" Joey said, nodding his head and having a small grin plastered on his face.

"Looks like this will be the final blow." Alister commented, as Lynn's eyes widen – her head turning to see just as Valon and Joey met in the center, throwing a punch right into the other's fist.

_Please, let it come out as a tie! It just has to!_

Lynn glanced down at her hand – which she had taken out of her pocket finally, holding the Luna card – seeing as it was letting out a small glow. _Wha…? OK, now this is just getting weirder._

"You can't win," Joey grunted, as he and Valon's attacks continued, "I've got the power of my dragon behind me."

"You're pretty good, Wheeler, but not good enough. I'm afraid it's all over." Valon remarked, as he continued to push back against Wheeler's fist with his own. Joey replied with a 'You wish' remark.

Mai took a step forward. "Looks like a draw!" She declared, her hair being blown back by the wind.

"Yeah, that way no one loses their souls!" Lynn added, smiling and looking forward to hugging her Australian friend once he was out of the seal. It seemed that Joey had other plans though.

"It's time to activate Big Bang Dragon Blow's special effect!"

"Say what!? Joey Wheeler, don't you dare!" The teenage girl screamed, trying to break away from Alister's grip – only to fail miserably.

Before anyone knew it, Valon was thrown back – his armor disappearing. His chest was heaving for air, while he kept his gaze on Joey. "You did it." He let out, his eyes showing defeat. "You won."

His life points went down to zero, but instead of looking angry – he let out a small smile, or was it a grin? Lynn couldn't be sure.

"Congratulations." He said, before falling to his knee and taking in a few more breaths. Valon's head turned to look over at Mai, who stood there slightly shocked. "Goodbye."

Finally Mai seemed to react as she let out a small gasp, her hand coming to cover her mouth. "It's my fault."

"Don't be silly, Mai. I caused my own downfall. I thought if I won, I could make you forget about Joey Wheeler. But, now I understand why he meant so much to ya – the guy's got heart." He glanced down, before back up – only this time his gaze was on Alister and Lynn.

"Don't worry about me, Lynn." He reassured, giving her a small smile. "Alistar, make sure you look after her while I'm gone." He added, smiling a little more as Alister frowned.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me, Valon."

"Valon…" Lynn swallowed, walking to the edge of the seal – since Alister finally had let go of her wrist. "Come on, you can't lose! You're one of the best duelists out there!"

He smiled a little more at this, before turning his attention to Wheeler. "Hey Wheeler, it's up to you now. Save Mai." He started to lean to his side, his blue eyes starting to close before he finally collapsed.

"Valon." Mai called, reaching her hand out – as if trying to reach to him.

"Don't worry, I will." Joey answered, as the seal began to glow brighter.

Lynn turned her gaze to him, glaring. "I thought—!" She paused, seeing Joey's hand placed on top of his deck. _Wait… does this mean that…?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Joey, it was going to be a draw! So why did you have to go and use some special effect!?" Lynn questioned, as Mai seemed to be holding Valon and muttering something under her breath.

He grinned, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. "Hey, I had to prove I was a worthy duelist, right?" He laughed lightly as Lynn frowned. "At least my plan worked, right? If I hadn't placed my hand on top of my deck to surrender, your friend's soul would be gone."

Mai seemed to finally be propping Valon against the fence, as Alister kneeled down next to him to examine the Seal of Orichalcos card – sure enough, there was no soul within it. He glanced up, watching as Mai strode forward and activated her duel disk.

"Wheeler, just because you got lucky with him – doesn't mean you'll get lucky with me!" Mai scoffed, as he and Lynn turned to face her.

"Mai, I told you before that I don't want to duel you." Joey reminded her, only to get another scoff.

"Besides Mai, look at him. He's too beaten up and tired." Lynn pointed out, glancing over at Valon's form before back at her. "Joey needs some rest, after all… you want him to duel at his fullest, correct?"

"Save it! I've been dying to have my duel with Wheeler and I am not going to let it pass!"

"Might as well listen to little Ms. Loudmouth." Alister commented, standing to his full height. "Besides, I thought it was Valon you were worried about. Not him." His gray eyes flickered to Wheeler for a brief moment, before back to Lynn.

"I am worried about Valon, he's out cold now! But…" Lynn turned back to look at Joey – who had his head tilt to the side and an eyebrow rose in question, "Joey sorta grows on you, I guess." She finished, looking back at Alister.

"Heh, you hear that!" Joey grinned madly, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'm accepted as her friend!"

Lynn stared at him – blankly. "OK…"

Mai's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. She threw her hair back, narrowing her eyes. "You're going to duel me, Wheeler! And I am going to seal your soul!" She declared, as Joey locked his eyes with hers.

"Alright Mai, if this is the only way I can save you – I will."

"Are you insane, Joey?" Lynn grumbled, earning a small smile from him – almost reminding her of Valon's.

"Don't worry about me. You should get him," he glanced over at Valon's unconscious form, "to a hospital. I need to save Mai, no matter what. After all I did promise Valon that I would."

She nodded, before running past Mai and over to Alister, who stood next to Valon. "Hey Alister, how're we—" she was cut short as Alister picked Valon up and walked over to the motorcycles.

"You can rid Valon's." He nodded over to the vehicle that belonged to their young companion. "Just follow my lead and you should be fine."

"I can't—!"

He gave her a cold stare. "I didn't teach you for nothing."

She groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Umm… this isn't the hospital." Lynn announced, as she parked Valon's motorcycle by Alister's. Her eyes took in the huge building's form. "Wait a second… this is your guys' hideout? … It is, isn't it?"

The red head carried Valon through the front doors, the girl following after him. "We need to meet up with Raphael."

"Doesn't Valon need to see a doctor though?"

He shook his head. "He'll be fine, all he needs is rest." They stopped in front of the elevator. "Press the 'up' button." He ordered her – she did. "Raphael is most likely at the top."

The brunette haired blinked in confusion. "Why would he be at the top? Wait… we're going to commit suicide, aren't we?" She mused over the thought. "Well, I suppose my life was good. I got to meet you and Valon after all. And Seto Kaiba," Alister growled at this, "Along with Joey, the Pharaoh, and—"

He gave an annoyed sigh as the elevator doors finally opened. "We're not committing suicide. Seriously, why did you get that idea from?"

"Oh," she smiled sheepishly, entering the small compartment and pressed the button that would take them to the highest floor. "I just thought… you know, with Raphael on the roof that's what we would do. It's stupid, sorry."

Alister placed Valon against the corner, closing his eyes as he stood up again and leaned against the opposite wall. "He's planning on having the Pharaoh come here."

"Hmm," Lynn sat down beside Valon, looking up at the numbers – watching as one by one they lit up to inform them what floor they were on. "I hope Joey doesn't lose…"

Alister grunted. "I actually hope the same thing. Someone needs to put little Ms. Loudmouth in her place after all. And with Valon knocked out, there's more of a chance that it'll happen."

The teenage girl giggled. "You really hate Mai." He shrugged slightly.

Valon started to groan, before opening his eyes and blinking a few times – causing Lynn and Alister to turn their attention to him. "Wha…?"

"VALON!" Lynn practically screamed, throwing her arms around her friend – making him squirm a little. "You're OK! Oh, thank goodness – you had me worried! I thought you might be in a coma!" Lynn wailed, as Valon struggled a little to get his arms free.

He finally was able to, patting the girl on the head lightly. "Oi, mate… Lynn… calm down, its alright." Reassuring her, he wrapped an arm around her to give her a slight squeeze. "But… where are we?"

Alister actually answered. "We're meeting with Raphael. And if you haven't figured it out, we're in an elevator."

"I knew that much!" Valon protested, pushing himself up – although it was hard with Lynn clinging to him like a scared child would to their mother. "Alistar, tell me Lynn didn't break the seal."

"She didn't."

The younger man seemed to give a sigh of relief. "Oh good, but… then why did you, um…"

"I didn't."

"…" Valon stared at him – not too kindly, either. "Well then, how is it my soul is still in me body?"

"Joey surrendered the duel right when we weren't looking." Lynn answered, as Valon gave a soft growl. "Don't worry, if he hadn't I would have broke the seal."

"No way, mate! I made you promise never to do that again!" Valon scolded, although a smile seemed to creep on his face. "It is too dangerous for you to do that. Even for me or Alistar here. Heck, it's too dangerous for Raph too."

"You shouldn't either then." Lynn counted.

Silence seemed to follow, before Valon's eyes widen. "Wait a sec… where's Mai!?"

"Um, she's dueling Wheeler."

"We got to go back and help her!"

"Are you kidding? It was her decision to duel him, Valon. Besides we can't waste anymore time on her." Alister gave Valon a cold stare – trying to make him back down. "Besides, we're nearly to the top now anyway."

"We have to help Mai, Alistar! She's under the influence of the Orichalcos!"

Alister didn't say anything more as the doors opened. He walked out, leaving Valon and Lynn alone.

"Valon," Lynn placed her hands on his shoulders – his blues eyes locked with her hazel ones. "Remember what you told Joey, before you fainted? You told him to save Mai. And that's exactly what he is going to do. Joey has been there for Mai time and time again, always risking his life to save hers."

He raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know that, mate?"

Lynn made a face – one that gives when their hand has just been caught in the cookie jar. "That's not important! What is important is that we put faith in Joey! Now, come on!" She grabbed his hand and walked out, pulling him after her.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us." Raphael's gruff voice said, as Alister turned his head to look at the two newcomers.

"Sorry it took us long! I still needed some time hugging Valon and telling him to never do something like that again!" At this, Valon gave her a look that said, 'What on earth on you talking about, mate?' – Lynn only smiled.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Lynn asked, before frowning and placing her hand in her pocket.

Valon had a look of concern, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Lynn paused, until she finally pulled her hand out with her card. It was glowing again.

"That looks like a…" Raphael trailed off, staring at the card intently.

Alister stared at it as well. "That's the same type of card Kaiba had."

"Wheeler's too."

A small stand of the light seemed to fly up towards the sky, until the form of a snow-white dragon appeared – roaring. The three Doma bikers seemed to stare at it, until it disappeared – turning their eyes back to Lynn.

"Girl, where did you get that card?" Raphael's voice questioned, as he turned his eyes to stare at the card again.

"Lynn?" Valon said softly, shaking her lightly.

"It did that once before. The glowing, I mean." Lynn mumbled. "It was during your duel with Joey, right when he had gotten his Hermos card. And probably during Alister's duel too, when Kaiba got his Critias dragon. Not to mention I felt the same aurora when Kaiba had gone to land the plane…"

She finally pulled her eyes from the card to look at the three. "I honestly don't know what that means, but if it really is connected with the three legendary dragons,"

Raphael's eyes slightly widen. "Hold on, how do you know about that? I'm sure Valon, Alister, and I didn't tell you anything about them."

"Raph let her finish." Valon scolded, sending him a soft glare, before turning back to Lynn. "Go on, mate."

"…" Lynn glanced back down at Luna, before looking back at the three. "I think it means something awful happened to one of them."

* * *

Yeah... I know it might not be possible for Joey to actually surrender the duel right when Valon's life points went to zero, but I didn't want Lynn going in to save him. Nor Alister, because I just couldn't figure out how to get him to do so. He wouldn't work with me on it. -_-;

I hope this chapter was OK. Was it? Sorry if there's any spelling errors. I tried to make sure I typed in the right words and such, but sometimes my keyboard won't work for me at times. It's almost as stubborn as Alister. Almost. -sigh- I really do need a new computer.

Again, if you don't want Joey to be gone for long (as he was in the anime) I'll find a way to bring him back sooner!

Thanks again and feel free to review! Bye for now!


	22. Chapter 22: Feelings Admitted?

I'm sorry I didn't post this chapter right away. I couldn't decide where I wanted it to end. I think where I left off is a fine place. So I believe, sorry if you wanted more. I'll update tomorrow - or at least I'll try and update tomorrow, that is. Although I do need to re-watch Raphael and the Pharaoh's duel. I remember most of the episodes that had Alister and Valon in it - like the beginning and ending, but never can I remember what happened somewhere after the middle or before it, even.

Also, I want to thank those of you that have so far voted for which sequel I should post first once this is over. And most certainly to my readers and reviewers! Plus my supporters! I couldn't have done it without all of you!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! its episodes or its characters. I only own my OC, Lynn. That is all.

Enjoy Chapter 22! (Sorry if there's any spelling errors, grammar mistakes, so forth! I'll try and re-edit if there is any. I didn't notice, but there could be some thing, or things, I missed.)

* * *

The three men watched Lynn pacing around them – as if they were in the water and surround by sharks. "What if Mai succeed? Or…" Lynn kept mumbling to herself, as she continued to pace. "Or what if Kaiba's soul got taken by one of those Orichalcos creatures!?"

Alister seemed to narrow his eyes at the mention of 'Kaiba', but other then that he remained silent. "Maybe Joey succeeded instead, but Kaiba or the Pharaoh's soul was taken…" Lynn brought her hand to her mouth and started to bite her fingernail.

"We want the Pharaoh's soul though." Raphael informed, glancing up at the starlit sky.

Valon sighed. "I'm sure they're alright, mate."

_No, I'm sure one of them isn't. Why would that dragon—I mean Luna act like that? That card had lightened up before, but never had it suddenly appeared in full form and roared. And it seemed to roar in despair._

"I just don't know, Valon. Something isn't right – I'm sure of it!" She stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at them. "It has to mean something, why else would that dragon decided to appear and give some roar?"

"Um… you haven't dueled with it?" Valon suggested, smiling sheepishly. "Look mate, Wheeler doesn't seem the type of guy to suddenly give up without a good fight. And besides," a look of smugness seemed to come over him, "I told him to save Mai."

Alister gave a low grunt in annoyance. "Really Valon, we know how gullible you are with her, so what makes you so certain he isn't?"

"Joey is very gullible when it comes to Mai… well, not really gullible, but he does care about her too much for his own good, that he would rather have his soul be taken." Lynn agreed, as Valon gave her a look.

"How about you three finish your discussion some other time?" Raphael asked, as he gained their attention. He nodded to Alister and Valon. "You two go greet the Pharaoh once he gets here. He'll need to know I'm here waiting for him, after all."

They nodded, before Alister began walking back to the elevators. Valon walked over to Lynn and placed his arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, mate." He smiled as she nodded lightly.

Once the three got in the elevator once again, Valon placed his hands behind his head. "Raph seems eager for his duel with the Pharaoh. I wonder how it will go down…" he glanced over at his two companions. "What do you two think will happen?"

"Raphael was able to defeat him once, I'm pretty sure he can defeat him again. Only this time the Pharaoh won't have any tricks to pull to save himself from the seal." Alister stated.

"I think the Pharaoh will be able to win."

The two Doma warriors turned their gaze to the girl's form. "Oh yeah," Valon seemed to be interested in why she thought so, "what makes you so certain, mate?"

"Well," Lynn thought carefully, trying to make it not seem so obvious on how she knew, "The Pharaoh always pulls through after a downfall. And not to mention he's determined to save his friend, his counterpart: Yugi." Lynn finished, before adding. "And usually he always saves the day."

"…" Valon glanced over at Alister, before back at Lynn. "Well, guess we'll just have to see!" He announced, as the elevators opened – to a long hall instead of the entrance room. "Now, before we go do that I think we should get something to eat!"

"Valon, we don't have time." Alister reminded his coworker, only to be ignored.

"It can't hurt to get a little something in our stomachs, can it?" Lynn asked, following after Valon down the corridor. She glanced back over her shoulder, smiling. "Come on Alister! You must be hungry!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That," Lynn announced, slumping against her seat, "was the best meal ever! You guys are so lucky you can have all this food here!" She squealed, as she suddenly straighten up when she saw Valon set a brownie in front of her. He laughed.

The red head, however, just huffed. He sat across the two, staring at them coldly – most Valon, since it was his idea to disobey Raphael's order and grab some grub before 'escorting' the Pharaoh to meet with the blonde.

The cafeteria room was empty of employers – beside them of course. Alister had told Lynn, when she had asked, that the workers had most likely went home or fled to what they would consider a safer place.

"Lynn!"

The girl blinked, looking at Valon – who was currently trying to get Alister to lighten up. "Did you say something, Valon?" Her friend blinked, turning his full attention to her. "Sorry, I thought you said my name, like you were trying to get my attention. I guess it was just my imagination, sorry."

He nodded, before turning back to Alister and annoying him about how he needed to smile more and join in on the 'party'.

"Lynn!" She glanced over – eyes widening in the process. Miruko stood just a few feet away, smiling at her. "I didn't know I sounded like your friend there." He was referring to Valon. "Look, you don't have to worry about Raphael. That is, if all goes well."

The teenager glanced back at Alister and Valon. "Hey guys, I'm going to use the restroom. I'm pretty sure I saw it on the way here, so I'll be right back!" Before either of the two could reply, she got up and dashed for the door and left.

"Wow, guess she really has to go." Valon whistled, placing his chin in the palm of his hand. "Then again she did eat a whole lot, not to mention gulped down almost all the soda." He said gloomily, as Alister just rolled his eyes.

In the meantime, Lynn stood a few doors down from the cafeteria room. Miruko was standing across from her, smiling. "Mother Mary's really happy you were able to help save Valon. And I'm happy that you were able to save Alister."

_I didn't do it just for you guys…_

"Don't worry about saving Raphael though, Sonia and Julian said that nothing bad is going to happen to him. And the same goes with that Pharaoh guy!" He added, smiling a little more. "Alister and Valon's souls don't contain the darkness anymore."

Lynn seemed caught off by this – completely confused by what he meant. "What?"

"The Orichalcos let's out the dark side of you. That's why you can never use it!" Miruko looked down at his shoes. "It's evil." He brought his gaze up back to her. "You mustn't use it, Lynn!" Miruko cried, sniffling. "Otherwise Luna won't cooperate with you."

"Can't I just give her to the Pharaoh? He's better at dueling! I'm just brand new at this stuff! I haven't even dueled yet, nor am I planning on it anytime soon!" She sighed, casting her hazel eyes on the duel disk – which was securely around her wrist.

"It's all up to you on what you want to do, Lynn. Although I would think Luna might do better with you, she'll work for the Pharaoh too or Kaiba." Miruko's head seemed to shoot in the direction where the elevators were. "I gotta go, Lynn. Remember our promise, OK?"

Nodding, she turned her gaze back to Miruko – only he was already gone. "I won't forget it." Lynn mumbled, walking back to the cafeteria and entering through the doors. She smiled as she saw Valon standing and seeming to be scolding Alister about something – who didn't look like he cared.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Huh?" Valon's head turned into her direction, his blue eyes showing concern. "Oi, where were you, mate? I was starting to get worried about you."

She giggled softly. "Hey, what's so funny about that?!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to laugh." Lynn let out a breath, trying to calm herself from more giggling that was sure to come.

"Alright," Alister rose from the table and glanced at Valon, "we should go greet the Pharaoh now." He ignored the look Valon was sending him, instead turning to Lynn who seemed slightly tired. "What's the matter with you?"

"Hmm…" Lynn blinked, before letting out a huge yawn. "Sorry…"

"Alistar, I think she needs some sleep."

The older man did not seem too pleased with his. "Fine, take her to your office so she can have a fifteen minute snooze."

Valon gawked, "Fifteen minutes!? Even you need more then that when you're tired, Alistar! Make it a half an hour." He crossed his arms, trying to impersonate his companion.

"Fine," Alister said, as he started to walk towards the door. "Meet us on the roof; I'm sure Raphael's duel with the Pharaoh will have already started by then." He got a nod from Valon in agreement. "Good."

"I'm not tired, really…" Lynn mumbled groggily, knowing it was too late and that sleep was doing its best to overcome her. "… OK, maybe lying down for a few would be very nice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was quiet in the small office that belonged to Valon. Earlier when they had entered, he turned on the T.V. only to discover none of the stations were broadcasting anything – most likely they had come upon one of the Orichalcos creatures and, if lucky, hiding in a safe place.

Lynn had lied down on the sofa, since Valon kept insisting that she needed her rest and wanted her to be comfortable as possible. She put an arm over her eyes, listening to Valon turn pages in his comic book that he was reading.

"Hey Valon," she mumbled sleepily, "What are you planning on doing once this is all over?"

She heard the rustling of the pages stop as she finished her question – not daring to glance over at him, just in case he was upset with it. "What do you mean?" He countered, before a rustle of a page was heard.

"Well," Lynn thought for a moment, "if the Pharaoh really does beat Dartz, what will you do?" She removed her arms from her eyes, looking at Valon tiredly and doing her best to pay attention to his expression – his emotions.

He remained silent for the longest time, deciding over what he would do once this was all – if this would be over at all. "I don't really know, mate." He admitted, turning a page again. His blue eyes moved from the paper to her hazel eyes. "What about you, mate?"

"… I don't know either."

He gave her another one of his looks. "Why not return to your family? I'm sure they're really worried about you." Valon gave her a slight smile. "And hey, maybe I'll come and visit you."

Lynn smiled a little. _I'd rather stay with you and Alister. Heck, even with Raphael just to know him a little better._

"If you want," Valon kept going, a hint of laughter in his tone, "I'll drag Alistar to come and visit you too. Two people in love should never be separated, after all."

The teenage girl gaped, as Valon started to laugh – hysterically.

"Mate, you should see the look you just gave me!" He pointed, as his other hand was clutching his stomach – the comic book now forgotten and lying on the floor. "It was priceless, I swear!"

"V-Valon, I'm not in love with Alister. And he's not in love with me." Lynn grumbled, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Oi, so you wish that was true."

Her blushed deepened. "What's that supposed to mean, Valon?"

The Australian smirked, obviously amused by this. "I see the way you look at him, sometimes. Not to mention how you always want to be around him, insisting that you go along just to make sure he stays out of harms way."

"That's because I promised Miruko! Remember?"

"Lynn, your actions speak louder. And they tell me you want to make sure Alistar is safe – but only because YOU want him to be. Even if you didn't make this promise, you would still be willing to do anything to save him."

"Because he's my friend and you are too." Lynn rolled over onto her stomach and rubbed her face on the soft pillow. "That's all, really."

Valon stood from his seat, rubbing his chin in thought. "How come you stick up for him whenever Mai insults him?"

"I thought I already said the answer. It's because he's my friend." She sighed, placing her cheek against the soft cushion. "If she or anyone else did the same to you, I would defend you too."

A soft sigh came from him. "Lynn, I want you to look me in the eye and say that. That's it is only because you're friends and not because it's something deeper."

She stood, walking up to him – her hazel eyes staring into his sapphire like ones. "I only like Alister as a friend." She told him, watching as his expression became one of seriousness to an expression of amusement.

"I knew it."

"You knew what?"

A laugh came from him, before he ruffled her hair and walked past her. "We should go see if Alistar is still in the entrance room waiting for the Pharaoh." He informed her, walking to his desk and seeming to look for something in one of his drawers.

She stared at him in utter confusion. "Wait, Valon…? What was so funny? And what do you mean, you knew it? You never answered that question!" the teenager stated, as he took something from the desk and placed it in his pocket – before heading out of his office.

"I'll tell you later, mate. Once you realize it for yourself, I'll tell you that was it."

* * *

Yeah, Valon knows she has feelings for Alister. Yay. Go Alister! Ahem, I'm so happy I won't have to put up with Mai anymore now - since her soul gets taken by Raphael! Right...? That did happen in the anime. I think. Like I said, I have to re-watch it all. Or most of it.

Oh yeah, and doesn't Raphael appear again when Seto Kaiba and the Pharaoh are dueling Dartz - only to discover the truth and have his soul get taken? If so, should the same happen with Alister and Valon? Or should I have them be in the plane or whatever it was that belonged to Kaiba again?

Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and supporters. Feel free to review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

I'll try and update the next chapter sometime earlier tomorrow.

Again, thank you.


	23. Chapter 23: Meeting Up with the Gang

I want to thank all of my readers, reviewers, and (of course) my supporters! I also want to thank TripleMelody for sending me a link where I can just read summaries of the episodes! Thank you so much, TripleMelody!! You're a lifesaver!!!

Sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner, but I had a hard time coming up with how I wanted this chapter to come out. But I think I like how this turned out compared to the other two - so it's going to be chapter 23! I do hope you all like it, if not - I'm sorry. Maybe you'll like the next chapter better if you didn't like this one...? I don't know. I'll try and do my best for the future chapters for this story!

Also it seems Welcome Home! ... Maybe Not (title may change.) is in the lead right now for being posted next after this one - for a sequel! I just want to thank you all who have voted so far and if you wish to vote, then you may do so! (Although, I will put Rising Once More? as the third sequel to it, if you would all like. Depends on how many people would want this story to continue on with the bikers and Lynn.)

Sorry if there's spelling errors, but I have to go babysit my neighbor's kids really soon.

Sadly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters... I do, however, own my OC: Lynn. I really wished I own Alister and Valon, but I don't. Which is a total bummer.

Please enjoy chapter 23 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons!

* * *

Valon blinked, stepping out of the elevator and looking for their red headed friend. "Huh, I suppose the Pharaoh made it." He rubbed the back of his head. "It couldn't kill Alistar to tell us while we were in my office."

No comment came from Lynn – for she was far too busy staring at Mai's unconscious form. Slowly, she began to walk over to her before kneeling down beside her.

"Hey mate, why don't we—" Valon paused suddenly, as he turned to see the sight of Mai – unconscious and propped up against the wall, just a few ways from the elevator he and Lynn just came out of. "Mai, are you alright!?"

Before Lynn knew it, Valon was kneeling right in front of Mai, his hands on her shoulders and shaking her softly. "Mai, speak to me!" He pleaded, eyes widened and his tone one of panic. "Please, Mai!"

"Valon, I don't think she will." Lynn said sadly, looking at her friend in sorrow.

"I told Wheeler to save her!" Valon shouted, looking down and seeming to shake – in sorrow or anger, the young teenager wasn't very sure which. "Not to take her soul."

Lynn shifted slightly, turning her eyes back to Mai's face. "I don't think he was the one who took her soul, Valon." The Australian glanced up at her, in question. "Why would he bring her all the way here, just to leave her and be escorted up by Alister to go see Raphael? It's the Pharaoh that Raphael wants to duel, not Joey."

"But how come Mai's here then, without her soul?"

She shrugged. "Maybe Alister knows the answer to that?" She asked, turning her gaze back to Valon's.

"Then we should go ask him." Valon stood, quickly walking over to the elevator – Lynn following after him.

"Hey Valon," Lynn started, leaning against the wall of the small elevator and looking at him, as he pressed the button that would take them to the highest level. "Why are you guys collecting peoples' souls?"

Valon went tense – his shoulders giving most of it away. He didn't answer right away, obviously worried about the answer he would give her – how she would react to it. Sighing, he tried to relax as he turned halfway, looking at her.

"We thought it was because we were doing something good, mate." He spoke softly, no emotion in his tone whatsoever. His sapphire eyes seemed to darken, as he thought over the next words he was about to speak.

Lynn held her breath, having a bad feeling that whatever Valon was about to say next wasn't going to be so nice to hear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the elevator doors opened, the two dashed out only to stop when they saw Raphael and the Pharaoh dueling. Alister stood on the sidelines, his hands placed inside his pockets.

"Raphael," The Pharaoh started not noticing the two newcomers, "as long as you're loyal to Dartz's, you'll never be true to yourself."

"Oi, Raph!" Valon shouted, causing the blonde to glance over at Valon casually – the Pharaoh quickly turning his head, surprised that Valon and Lynn were suddenly there. "Stop the duel, mate! It's not worth it!"

At this Raphael closed his eyes, reopening them to stare intently into Valon's. "Stay out of this, Valon. You know this is the right thing – to awaken the Great Leviathan." He stated, watching Valon shake his head.

"It's not, mate! I realized that when my soul was about to be taken! There is good in the world mate, but if we do let this Leviathan wake, none of that good will be around!" Valon argued, as he took a step forward.

"It seems that your partner has realized the truth, Raphael." The Pharaoh nodded at Valon, turning his gaze back to his duel. "What you're doing is evil. Dartz has clouded your mind with the Orichalcos."

"He has obviously become like Mai. Always knew she was a bad influence on him."

The Australian seemed to narrow his eyes. "What do you mean, I became like her?"

"Might as well tell you," Raphael began, "Mai came here demanding to duel Dartz so she could get that guy back."

"So Joey did lose." Lynn muttered, glancing at the Pharaoh and feeling slightly bad – knowing that he probably was upset that another close friend was taken by the seal. _At least Mai came to her senses…_

"Seeing as it is my duty to protect Master Dartz, I dueled her even though she didn't give her all." Raphael watched as Valon clutched his fists tightly, shaking with anger. "Besides she was never one of us and neither is she." He pointed a finger at Lynn.

The girl took a step back, knowing she really wasn't a part of their little groupie. _I just wish I knew sooner what the reason was to why they were taking peoples' souls. I guess I should have figured it was for something evil._

"They are too a part of us – but we finally figured out what we're doing is wrong!"

Raphael raised an eyebrow. "I believe Alister still has his senses, Valon. You on the other hand don't."

The Pharaoh seemed to have enough of this. "Raphael, I will make you see the truth! If you won't listen to your companions, then that means I will have to show you myself!" He finished.

"Yeah, whatever," Raphael placed his hand on top of his desk. "My turn, draw!" He pulled a card from his desk – his eyes scanning it over before making his move.

However, the Australian seemed to still be angry from hearing that it was Raphael who had dueled Mai – and taken her soul in the process. Lynn stared at him for a while, before her hazel eyes turn to glance over at Alister – meeting his gray ones.

He casually walked over to them, staring at Valon in slight question. "What's with the sudden change in attitude, Valon?" He asked, watching the spiky haired brunette continue to shake slightly. "Are you just upset that Mai's soul is going to help the Leviathan and that you won't see her ever again?"

"Alister, even you have to realize what you're doing now is wrong." Lynn watched him turn his gaze from Valon to her. "Miruko doesn't want you doing this." He narrowed his eyes at her – warning her not to continue. "Don't you realize that he's still with you, no matter what? All of your loved ones are still with you, even if you can't see them."

He opened to his mouth – only to stop as the elevator opened to show Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, Tea, and Tristan who was carrying Joey on his back.

"Whoa." Mokuba stared at the three, as his brother walked past him and even past them. Tea and Tristan seemed to run after him – but only because they were worried about their friend, the Pharaoh.

Lynn kept staring at Mokuba in disbelief. "How did you…?"

He smiled, walking out and stopping by the three – yet standing closer to Valon, since he thought Lynn was slightly crazy. "We wanted to make sure Yugi was OK. Not to mention my big brother wants to make sure he gets his title back from that guy." He motioned over to the blonde that was dueling. "I'm glad you two are fine, we were wondering where you guys went off to."

"We needed to make sure our friend here was safe." Lynn glanced quickly at Valon – who had regained himself and seemed to stare at Mokuba in slight confusion. His attention turned to the others, mostly on Joey's soulless body now.

"So he really did lose." He mumbled to himself.

The younger Kaiba brother coughed slightly – unsure of what else to say. "So how long has Yugi and that guy been dueling?" He asked timidly, looking between the three.

"Uh…"

"Not long, they just started about ten minutes ago." Alister answered, considering he was there to witness the whole exchange between Raphael and Yami Yugi.

Mokuba nodded.

"Hey Mokuba," he turned his attention to her, wondering what she was going to ask him – or tell him. "Don't worry about Alister going after your brother's soul. He knows now that it isn't his fault." She smiled, as Alister glared at her.

"When did I say that?" He snapped.

"When I asked if you were going to try again, remember?"

"I don't remember that!"

She gave him a look of innocence. "Hmm… yes, you did." He continued to glare at her – coldly. The hazel eyed girl turned back to Mokuba, who looked slightly scared at the scene that was playing before him. "Just know he won't."

He nodded lightly, watching as a look of murder came over Alister's features that were directed only at her. "Uh…"

It seemed Valon was going to be the one to stop this madness that was happening. "Alistar, just do it. Lynn saved your soul after all; you at least owe her for something." He turned his attention back to the red head.

"You stay out of this, Valon."

"Why should I?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Don't you think you at least owe her something? Or maybe you would like to take her out on a date for repayment?" Valon snickered.

Alister's glare, however, only deepened. "I am not taking her on a date. I don't have to do anything. It was her choice to save me from the seal. I didn't ask her to."

The black haired boy turned to look at Lynn. "I have a feeling that this won't end anytime soon, right?" He asked, watching as her face was reddening as Valon kept insisting that he at least take her on one date – which kept Alister telling him that he would do no such thing.

Finally, Lynn nodded lightly. "Yeah," she said as Valon kept a snicker on his face, "this won't end anytime soon, Mokuba." She tore her gaze away from them to look at Mokuba – who was now watching the two fight.

"Are they always like this?" He asked, watching as Alister looked ready to punch the shorter man.

"Sadly, yes. At least from what I've witnessed, they have fought about things."

Alister and Valon paused – turning their attention back to Lynn, who had her arms crossed over his chest and now staring back at them, slightly in amusement. "Although," she began – the two now wondering what she was going to say. "It is very amusing to watch, at times."

"What?" Alister seemed to hiss.

"I'm trying to help you out here, mate!" Valon huffed; his cheeks seemed to redden at her comment, however.

Lynn and Mokuba laughed, confusing the two even more.

"I sometimes wonder why I don't give up on you." Wheeler's ex-enemy sighed, watching as Lynn burst into more fits of laugher. "I really do wonder."

"It's probably something stupid." Alister stated, turning around to watch Raphael continue to duel with the Pharaoh.

"Hey!"

At this, Lynn and Mokuba only laughed harder, if that was possible – as they watched Valon fume silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now the Pharaoh's trapped in there with that creep!" Tristan yelled, as the Orichalcos was now shrouded in darkness, flashing with lightening. It had been long minutes since the four had joined the rest to watch the duel. "How did this happen?" He questioned.

"I know," Mokuba answered, "Yugi played that Underworld Circle card."

Lynn tilted her head to the side. She finally turned to look at Valon – who she stood next to, along with standing beside Alister so she was in the middle. Only Alister made sure he stood a good distance away from Kaiba, since he really disliked him.

"What do you think is happening in there, Valon?"

He gave a small shrug. "Hopefully it is something that will make Raph see the truth for himself, mate." Valon gave, his eyes kept on the huge cloud of darkness.

She mouthed an 'Oh', before turning to look at Alister. "What do you think, Alister?" He ignored her, not wanting to be bothered by questions. "Hmm, OK…" she trailed off, glancing back at the field.

"Hey." A voice came behind them, causing their attention to turn – only to see Tristan standing there, a knocked out Joey on his back. "I thought you said you would make sure Joey didn't lose his soul."

"I'm sorry, Tristan." Lynn lowered her head. "It's not my fault, though." She looked back up at him, who was raising an eyebrow. "I tried to tell Mai to leave him alone since he was already beaten from his duel with Valon."

A look of surprise came over his face. "You mean Mai…?"

"Little Miss. Loudmouth insisted it," Alister said calmly, "although I for sure thought he could take her down. Seeing as he defeated Valon."

A look of annoyance over came the accented man, as his left eye began to twitch as Alister mentioned that one detail. "He doesn't need to know all of the details, Alistar." He slowly turned his head to look at Alister, trying his best to remain calm.

"Oh, so it was Mai after all." Tristan murmured, glancing down at his shoes.

"Joey wanted to save her from the Orichalcos. In the end he did, though." Lynn informed him, feeling Valon step closer, as if he was trying to reach Alister to punch him – only problem was: she was in his way from doing so.

Bringing his gaze back to them, Tristan gave them a slight goofy smile. "Well, Yugi will make certain that we get his soul back." He said his tone light and confident. Suddenly he looked slightly worried, seeing Valon trying to nudge Lynn to the side so he could get to the red head.

"Valon, stop it." Lynn said, causing him to freeze and turn his attention to her – suddenly standing back in his spot, arms crossed and looking as if nothing happened.

"Sorry, mate." He grumbled.

"Hey look guys!" Tea cried, causing their attention to go back to the seal. "It's starting to clear!"

"I didn't know that." Kaiba informed her, sarcastically.

Tristan ran back over to her, thinking he would be able to see Yugi better if he did. Valon and Alister stared intently – wondering if they would see any results from what happened between the two duelists.

"Pharaoh," Tea spoke loudly, "are you alright?"

No answer came from the Pharaoh, which seemed to slightly worry her. "My Underworld Circle magic card should have destroyed every monster on the field. So why is your Deathscythe still on the field?" His tone seemed to hold a slight panic to it.

However, Raphael seemed perfectly fine. "You see, Pharaoh, by eliminating a card from my hand, my Guardian Deathscythe is able to revive itself."

A gasp seemed to come from Tea. "Does this mean the Pharaoh can't win?" She questioned, as the rest of them ignored her.

"Looks like the Pharaoh's in trouble now," Valon whistled, keeping his eyes on the field. "And it seems like Raph has the upper hand to this duel again."

"Yeah, but the Pharaoh will make it through." Lynn replied, watching the Pharaoh and wondering what he would do now. "After all, he can't lose now…"

Alister made no comment, instead closing his gray eyes.

"This duel isn't over yet, Raphael!" Yami yelled. "And therefore I still have a way to find a weakness in your Guardian Deathscythe! So let us continue this duel!"

* * *

Oh yeah, I should warn you all now that I don't like Tea. She's really annoying to me, I honestly don't know why. I like her in some stories that I read, but in the anime she always bugged me. So just be aware that I might have Lynn not be too friendly with her - if they ever talk, that is.

In addition, I'm sorry I don't write out duels! I just don't really like how I write them out, but I'll try and write it out when it comes to the duel with the Pharaoh, Kaiba and Dartz. In addition, I want to add that I will have Lynn, Alister, and Valon go with the gang to the island. Thanks for the idea, fireyhotspot! I was unsure for the longest time if they should stick with Raphael or go with the group.

Thank you to Zexion's Girlfriend, fireyhotspot, TripleMelody, Demyx's Girlfriend, Seto Kaiba's Girlfriend, Valon's Girlfriend, jadedvalley, Miorochi, Pana, The Guardian of Fate, Arienne, Lioness of Wonder, Lizzy, Poitin, ., icon, and everyone else who have reviewed!! (I would put up your name, but I have to go watch my neighbor's kids... I'll put your names up next time!!)

Feel free to review.


	24. Chapter 24: I Like You

I was working on the chapter while watching my neighbor's kids (by that time the kids were asleep). Once I got home - which was around 11:30ish (my neighbor went on a date and she and her date decided to go drinking...) - I sat myself at the computer and started to type this up. I finished around 12:54 AM in the morning (exhausted, by the way) and so I'm so sorry if I have any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, the works.

Again, thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and supporters. Thank you so much TripleMeldoy, Miorochi, Zexion's Girlfriend, fireyhotspot, jadedvalley, Valon's Girlfriend, Demyx's Girlfriend, Seto Kaiba's Girlfriend, Pana, The Guardian of Fate, Arienne, Lioness of Wonder, Lizzy, Poitin, ., icon, itachimyitachi, dragonlover34, Crystal, ???????, annoywip, Chickanooka, Koragirl, Princesa de la Luna, Fiesta Butterfly, valonsgirlfriend, Vortex, Uchiha Felicia, and too all the other reviewers. (Sorry, I'd keep going - I swear! - but I think most, if not all, want to just go straight to the story.)

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own its characters: Alister, Valon, Raphael, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Dartz, Roland, and the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast. I do, however, own my OC: Lynn.

Please enjoy Chapter 24!

* * *

The group watched as Raphael fell to his knees; his Deathscythe guardian was finally destroyed thanks to the Pharaoh's plan – or mostly thanks to Joey's legendary dragon the Pharaoh had, his Hermos card.

"Do you understand now, Raphael?" The Pharaoh spoke, as the gang – except for Kaiba and Alister – were in total awe at the Pharaoh's brilliance. "You turned back on your monsters. Once they meant the world to you, but Dartz had convinced you to abandon everything that meant importance to you."

That caught Alister and Valon's attention even. "He told you lies, to you and your comrades, just to fuel your rage, and in a moment of weakness you allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness of the Orichalcos. Even Valon and Alister fell for it." The Pharaoh finished.

The sky started to lighten up with light – informing them all that the sun was now rising.

The older man closed his eyes, reopening them once more and looking at the Pharaoh. "There's still one problem, the Seal of Orichalcos still needs a soul." He stated, as the Pharaoh gave a nod.

Lynn turned to look at Alister, who seemed to be lost in his lost. She then glanced at Valon, who seemed to have a faraway look on his face. Sighing softly, she glanced back at Raphael and Yami, wondering how this was going to go down.

Now, Raphael stood – summoning his Guardian Grarl. "I now play the magic card, Soul Charge." He said calmly, placing the card on the field and summoning the rest of his monsters that had been placed in his graveyard – Backup Gardna, Guardian Elma, and Guardian Kay'est.

"Oh man," Tristan looked like he was about to faint; "now Raphael has four monsters!"

"Any monster summoned by Soul Exchange can't attack for one turn, so he's safe." Alister and Kaiba spoke at the same time, before quickly exchanging a glare at one another and looking back at the dueling field.

Mokuba and Lynn seemed confused at this. "So why do it?" the young Kaiba brother asked, looking up at his older brother.

"That's it," Raphael announced, confusing them all, "my graveyard is empty and my monsters are free. But you see each monster I brought back from the graveyard cost me five hundred life points."

Once he had finished his life points had gone to zero and the seal slowly began to surround him.

"Raphael!" Yami cried, running towards him as quickly as he could.

"Oi, Raph, mate!' Valon started, dashing after the Pharaoh and trying to reach his friend as well.

The rest of the gang followed after, as if they were in a slight trance before realizing what was happening. They all came to a halt when they made it to his body, but only to discover him still on his knees – once more – and seeming completely unharmed.

"I wonder what happened to the seal," Tea began, "doesn't it usually put up a big green laser show?" No one answered her, except for Raphael – who was in slight wonder at this as well.

"Yeah and it usually takes someone's soul." He finished, looking up at all of them.

Valon gave a sigh of relief. "Oi, don't ever scare me like that again, mate." He scolded, as Raphael looked to his friends. "At least you're alright, that's all that matters." He smiled, as if trying to lighten the mood.

"I believe I have a theory. The Seal of Orichalcos is powered by the darkness within the person who plays it. But Raphael was able to conquer the darkness, so his soul is spared." Yami finished, as he looked at Raphael.

"Wow, maybe that's what Alister and Valon should have realized instead of me saving Alister and Joey surrendering at the last second." Lynn mused, as Valon gave one of his looks – as always. The red head seemed to narrow his eyes at her.

"You're so amusing." He said in sarcasm.

The young girl shrugged, smiling sheepishly at him.

Suddenly without warning the building began to shake. "Is it an earthquake?" Tristan asked, trying to remain calm and keep a firm grip on Joey – obviously his arms were starting to get tired.

"I'm afraid it is much worse." Yami answered, as he and the rest of them braced themselves. The walls started to crack, giving the group a hint that the building wasn't going to hold forever.

"You all need to get out of here while you still can." Raphael told, before being caught off guard as the roof split in two.

"Too late!" Mokuba cries, yelping as he tried his best to keep his balance.

"We should head to the elevator." Valon states, before a loud crash was heard from that direction. He slowly glanced over, looking grim as he saw there was no elevator left. "There goes that plan…" He sighed.

"Well, there goes our ride!" Tea practically screams.

Lynn twitched before looking over at her. "Ya think!?" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm. Tea turned and glared at the girl, not at all liking her attitude directed at her. Before she could make a comeback, a huge chunk of the roof fell through the floor.

"Mr. Kaiba!" A familiar man's voice cried from above – the group glanced up to see a Kaiba Corp. helicopter flying overhead and landing carefully on the helicopter pad that was only one level up from them.

"Let's move it people." Kaiba said, as Mokuba ran ahead of them and carefully up the stairs – his older brother following after.

"C'mon, Lynn, hurry up!" Valon grabbed her hand and leading her after the others – Alister in the back, with the Pharaoh and Raphael. "Don't look down, that's all!" He informed her, doing his best not to glance down.

"Um… Valon?"

"Yeah, mate?" He questioned, not glancing over his shoulder and noticing she had stopped following him.

"I'm afraid I'm looking down." She informed him, panic mixed with fear in her tone of voice and watching as the hole below them seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

He glanced over at her quickly. "I thought I said not to look down, mate! Not 'go ahead and look'!"

"You know, it would be nice of you two to move any day now!" Alister yelled, as he and Yami were helping Raphael up the stairs. His gray eyes softened slightly as he noticed the look of fear on Lynn's face. "Valon, go on without her!"

"Are you crazy, Alistar!?" He screamed, trying to pull Lynn after him only to have her trip and help her keep her balance. "Actually, don't answer that! I already know the answer!"

"Valon, just do it!" Raphael called, nodding to the red head – knowing what it was he was about to do.

"Alright, but don't you dare just push her over! If you do, Alistar, it'll be the last thing you do!" Valon slowly let go of Lynn's wrist before dashing up to the top and glancing back down at them, watching as Lynn gave a look of disbelief that he had actually left her. "Oi, now I'm going to have to make that one up to her…"

His eyes widen when he saw Alister suddenly grab her and lift her up.

The girl gave a scream, thinking Alister really was going to just toss her over the edge – until he placed one arm under the back of her knees and the other under her shoulders. Before she could even question him, he sprinted towards the top of the stairs and jumped as the stairs began to pull away from the building – landing, thankfully, at the top.

He dashed towards the helicopter stopping once he got to it and placed Lynn down slowly, seeing as how she was shaken up by the whole thing. "I guess that was worse then jumping out of a helicopter on a motorcycle, right?"

She nodded, hugging herself and looking up at him with wide, hazel eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba we have to leave now!" Roland stated, as Tea and Tristan called out to their Pharaoh friend. Valon quickly ran over towards the helicopter, looking slightly worried.

Slowly the helicopter began to lift off, coming around to the side where the Pharaoh was – but no Raphael with him.

"Pharaoh, you have to jump!" Tea called to him. He looked down sadly, before back up and doing what she said – landing on the pad. Sighing sadly, he stood and looked back.

"Raphael…" he muttered.

"Oi, Pharaoh," Yami turned only to be grabbed by the shoulders and shaken by Valon. "What's Raph?" He asked in question, wanting to know what happened to one his friends.

Yami looked down, sadly. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, check it out!" Tristan said in awe, as a temple suddenly was in the place of the Paradise building. "I guess that's really what the Paradise headquarters really look like." Tea, Yami, Kaiba, Mokuba, even Lynn watched as they circled the temple once.

"I'm afraid there is more to Dartz then meets the eye." Yami seemed to break the silence, looking at an object that Raphael had given him. "Do either of you happen to know what this is?" He asked the Doma warriors – excluding Lynn.

"That," Alister scoffed, "is the location to where Dartz's lair is." He took it from Yami, glancing at Kaiba in questioned. "Well?" He said simply, as he and Kaiba seemed to narrow their eyes at one another.

The head of Kaiba Corp. pointed over to where the PDA was – letting Alister slip it in and certain enough, a map appeared on the screen. "See."

"Roland," Kaiba's hand man came into view.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

He took the chip out and threw it at him – catching him off guard. "Follow that map." He stated, as Roland nodded and went back into the cockpit.

"I hate to break it, but there seems to be helicopters surrounding us." Tristan said, looking out the windows. They all gathered around windows, seeing that he was telling the truth. One of the pilots's seemed to be pointing ahead.

"I think they want us to follow them…" Mokuba muttered, as Kaiba left to inform Roland what to do.

Lynn looked beside to her to see Valon seated, his head resting against the metal of the helicopter. "Valon, you OK?" She asked, though she already knew the answer to that. She plopped herself next to him, staring at him in sorrow. "I'm sure Raphael's alright; he has his family and guardian monsters looking out for him."

"We left Mai there too…" He mumbled sorrowfully.

"…" Lynn let out of breath. "Well, if you ask me I'm sure Mai's fine. She always makes it through! I'm sure this isn't different." _Besides… she made it from the Shadow Realm, I'm sure the creators wouldn't kill her off now. Especially when she's Joey's love interest – so it would seem._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Alister." Lynn greeted softly, walking up to the red head – that stood off by himself. They were still inside the helicopter, following the forty and something other helicopters that seemed to be taking them somewhere.

He glanced at her, before looking back out the window from across of him.

"Look," she said, "I just want to say, thank you."

He glanced back at her, eyebrow raised. "Why? I didn't do anything."

She shook her head, her hazel eyes locked with his. "Yeah you did. You carried me up to the top since I was too scared to move my legs." Lynn finished, blushing a little at the memory.

"Hmph," Alister closed his eyes and turned his head. "I only did it to help save myself, along with Raphael and the Pharaoh. You were just in the way."

The teenager frowned. "You could just say, 'you're welcome'. It's not like I can control what my legs want to do during dangerous situations."

A few seats down, Valon and Mokuba were watching the two. "Do you really think they're going to get together?" the black haired boy asked, glancing at Valon – who looked completely confident.

"Oh yeah, she likes him. And Alistar likes her, I'm sure of it." Valon turned his head, watching the two from the corner of his eye. "And I have a feeling things might start taking its course."

Alister gave another 'hmph' at Lynn's comment. "Well you should."

The brunette hair girl gave a small sigh. "I really wonder why it is that I really like you at times." She mumbled, letting out at a sigh. This, it seemed, caught Alister's full attention.

"What?" He watched as Lynn start to blush a deeper red.

"Um," she lowered her head, "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did." He counted, leaning closer to her. "You said something along the lines of, "really like you"." Alister watched as Lynn start to lift her head up – her face darkening as soon as it did. He wondered why, until he realized his nose was now touching hers. Quickly, he pulled back.

Lynn gave a small cough. "I don't think I said anything like that."

A little ways away from the two, Mokuba and Valon were sitting beside each other – watching the scene. "Are you positive?" Mokuba asked, seeing Alister keep his aloof demeanor in place.

"Of course I'm sure, stop questioning me." Valon responded.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you said." Alister stated plainly, placing his hands in his pockets and watching her carefully.

"…" a long moment seemed to pass between them, before Lynn finally let out a sigh.

"I wouldn't mind if you were my sister-in-law."

Lynn jumped, turning to look at the red haired boy at Alister's side. "M-Miruk—" she started, before closing her mouth and watching him.

Miruko laughed, glancing up at his older brother – who obviously didn't notice his presence. His innocent gray eyes looked back to Lynn, who was smiling sheepishly at Alister.

"Just tell him what you feel, Lynn! Alister won't make fun of you." He encouraged. "Trust me on this one, OK?"

Alister head turned to look down at his side, only to see nothing there. He glanced back at Lynn, whose face redden more then what seemed possible. "Look if you don't have anything else to tell me, I suggest you go back and tell Valon to wipe that stupid, annoying grin off his face."

"… He's telling me to tell you that I should say something… because he doesn't mind."

"And who's telling you to tell me whatever?"

Lynn bite her lower lip. "Miruko is standing right next to you." Her hazel eyes flickered back to the young boy, before at Alister – who was now staring down at his side.

"And what is it he wants you to tell me?" Alister asked softly, wishing that if it were true – he would be able to see his little brother.

"My feelings…" Lynn watched as Alister's expression became one of annoyance.

"I think Alister doesn't have the same feelings for her…" Mokuba whispered, as Valon snorted.

"Well, Alistar better realize Lynn's a fine girl. Maybe not as fine as Mai, but close." At this Mokuba stared at Valon, looking slightly worried and scared. The Australian seemed to notice. "What?"

Mokuba shook his head. "We really need to help them along then…" He changed the topic, as the young Doma warrior agreed. "If we shout out, 'kiss her' that would seem a little too much."

"Not to mention Alistar would hate it if he knew your older brother—" Valon started, before Mokuba smiled brightly.

"That's it!"

"What's it, mate?" Valon raised an eyebrow, his eyes showing confusion.

"We'll have my brother give Alister the hint. It has to be really witty and clever, so Alister won't know it was intentional." Mokuba ponder for a few minutes on how to get his brother to help the red head and Lynn with their romance. Or at least start it.

"Does anyone else notice how weird Valon and Mokuba look right now?" Tristan was watching the two – from a few feet away.

Tea nodded. "Yeah, I wonder what they're even talking about…"

Yami glanced over too, before further down to see Alister and Lynn. His gaze changed back to the two who seemed to be planning something before it hit him. "I have a theory, but I don't think it's the best of ones to tell."

"Huh, what do you mean Pharaoh?" Tea asked, only to get a shake of the head from Yami.

"Again, we're left out." Tristan finished, as he and Tea looked at one another.

During that whole thing, Valon turned back to Mokuba, who was still in thought. "Come up with anything yet?"

"Nope, but I will… I hope." He muttered.

Valon sighed.

As that was happening with everyone, Alister waited patiently for Lynn to tell her feelings to him, which he knew he wouldn't enjoy hearing at all. He continued to wait until he finally couldn't take it. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I like you." She blurted, before smacking her forehead and her face – which had finally started to go back to normal – redden once again.

"…"

Miruko laughed, giving her the thumbs up. "Good job, Lynn! I knew you were able to do it! I'm going to go tell the others!" He suddenly dashed towards the opening of the helicopter – disappearing from sight.

"I'm…" Lynn started to shuffle backwards – away from Alister. "Going to see… if Valon… needs me… for something…" she finished lamely, before quickly turning, her head down, and walking over to Valon.

"What's up, mate?" Before he knew it, she took a seat beside him, her head down and her hair casting a curtain around her face. "Umm… did Alistar say something mean?" Valon glanced over at Alister, who continued to just stand there.

Mokuba stood and walked in front of her, his head tilted to the side. "Hey Lynn, are you OK? Do you get air sick?"

Valon laughed. "Are you kidding me? She's always fine on planes, so I believe…" he slowly stopped in his laughing, trying to think of when he was in a plane with her – besides the time where she was mostly knocked out for the ride.

"… You know what; maybe she does get air sick…"

* * *

Wow... Lynn finally got the pressure to snap her. What, oh what, will Alister do now? Hmm... sorry that this part - her telling him about how she felt towards him - didn't come out so great. Alister was being stubborn with me as always! Ahem.

Seems like it is getting closer and closer to the ending... I feel sad knowing this, but I guess this is why I have a sequel(s) planned out.

I should have chapter 25 up later today. If Alister and the cast will work with me on this. Plus my OC... I bet she isn't too happy that I made her admit her feelings so 'soon'.

Feel free to review!


	25. Chapter 25: To Meet With Dartz

Yes, another chapter posted in the same day! It was tough with this chapter, so I think, but it seemed to come out alright. Chapter 26 might not be up until sometime in the middle of the week. I'm sorry, but my mom thinks I've been spending too much time here. I had her read the chapter and she found a few mistakes, so I corrected them. Sorry if we both missed something. Thanks jadedvalley! I think I will look into getting a beta reader!

Alright, sorry if this is too long - or too short (depends on how you readers feel) - but I thought it was good like this. Wow... seems like the story is soon coming to a close. I wish it wasn't, I really like how it is coming along. Well at some points.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. I only own my OC: Lynn.

Thank you and please enjoy chapter 25!

* * *

"Hey guys, check it out." Tea said, loud enough for the rest of the group to hear, staring out one of the windows of Kaiba's helicopter. Her friend, Tristan came up next to her and glanced out the window beside hers.

"Looks like an aircraft carrier." He murmured.

Mokuba seemed to be slightly in awe. "So this is where those military helicopters were taking us…" He glanced up at his big brother, who seemed completely unfazed by the whole situation.

"Roland," at this the man appeared, "take us down." He ordered, as Roland nodded before disappearing back inside the cockpit.

"I have a bad feeling about this, mates." Valon spoke to his comrades, his sapphire eyes glued to the platform that they were about to land on. "A very bad feeling…"

Lynn glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, but you don't get a bad feeling when you're going to duel someone and have a fifty percent chance of losing to them?" She questioned, as Valon remained silent.

The Kaiba Corp. helicopter landed – not too gracefully either. Kaiba was, of course, the first to get out and be greeted by a uniformed officer. Valon and Alister seem to stay back behind the rest of the group – closer to the Kaiba Corp. helicopter. Lynn stood between the two, closer to Valon since she was unsure how Alister felt after she had blurted out how she felt towards him. _At least I didn't say, 'I love you'._

"Alight, so what's the reason that your had us come here?" Kaiba questioned, staring at the office coldly.

The man, who had a mustache and seemed to be the captain, spoke calmly yet in a firm voice, "I had my men track you all down because we need your help in dealing with a worldwide threat. And I believe our only hope may lie in a card game."

Yami took a step forward, coming to stand beside Kaiba. "You're right. Someone is using the game of Duel Monsters to wipe out the Earth." He informed him, as the officer changed his gaze to look at him.

Lynn looked at Valon, noticing that he was a little tense by this whole exchange.

"Who better," the officer began, "to stop this menace than the Duel Monsters experts?" He questioned, his gaze turning to Kaiba, whom gave a huff.

"So in other words, you're asking us to do your job?"

"We've been following Dartz around for months, but he leaves no evidence behind." The officer spoke grimly, his tone firm. "With no proof, we can't do a thing about it. And Dartz is no ordinary criminal. Without your help, Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Moto, we have no where else to turn to." He finished.

"Wait so Doma is controlling the country's politics?"

The older man nodded.

"Hmph, national authority is unreliable from the start." Kaiba stated plainly, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.

Lynn watched as Valon seemed to take a step back towards the helicopter. "Um, Valon…?" She tried, watching as his sapphire eyes looked at her – showing how nervous he really was around these guys. "Do you want to go—" She began, nodding towards the helicopter before stopping and seeing him dash off back inside. "I… guess you do…"

That suddenly movement seemed to catch the officer's eye as he stared straight past the gang and at Alister, who seemed completely bored with this whole event. "You have one of the Doma men with you?" He asked softly, keeping his gaze on the red head.

Yami nodded lightly, turning his head to look back at the three – only to find the two. "Dartz's had told them lies, but now they saw the real truth about who Dartz really is and what he is doing is completely wrong."

"Yeah, but one of them was lost to…" Tristan put a hand on Tea's shoulder, shaking his head lightly just in case Lynn or Alister – also thinking Valon was still present – could hear what she was almost going to say about Raphael.

"I see…" He moved his eyes back to Kaiba and Yami. "Allow us to take you as far as we can go to Dartz's hideout. And even to stock your helicopter with whatever supplies you need."

Kaiba gave a nod, turning and walking through the group and back to his helicopter – obviously informing Roland what the plan was right now. Mokuba ran after him, not wanting to be left behind.

"Hey, do you guys have any food?"

"Tristan," Tea said sternly, narrowing her eyes at him, "this isn't a time to be filling your stomach." She scolded, suddenly a look of concern flashed across her eyes. "We need to focus on getting Yugi and Joey back…" She mumbled to herself, gazing down sadly.

Lynn watched the three, thinking it was unusually strange to find that Joey was missing. The teenager girl gave a small sigh, before turning and running after the Kaiba brothers – mostly wanting to make sure Valon was alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valon whistled lightly, seeing as the sky had darkened and the storm getting worse. "If this keeps up we'll never be able to reach the temple." He stated, knowing it had been a good eleven minutes or so since they had finally left the aircraft carrier – which he was thankful for.

The storm outside seemed to, indeed, be getting worse by the second. Lightening flashed here and there across the sky at random times while the thunder roared as if it was in rage.

The Australian glanced at Lynn, who sat to his right, before at Alister, who was standing on his left. "You're more aloof then usual, Alistar." The red head gave no remark. "Earth to Alistar, is anybody in there?" Silence only followed. "Alistar, can you even here me in there, mate?"

Slowly Valon's lips turned into a frown, giving away with how annoyed he was that Alister hadn't even bothered to tell him to shut up. He quickly turned his attention to Lynn, who was looking out one of the windows. "Mate, is there something on your mind?"

"No, not really…"

He blinked. "Are you sure, mate? You've been really quiet since…" Valon trailed off, remembering how she started acting when she came back from talking to Alister. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Hmm…?" She turned her head to finally have her hazel eyes stare into sapphire ones. "Oh, I'm sorry Valon. I was in my own little world." Lynn sighed, shaking her head before giving him a small smile. "What were you asking me?"

The girl noticed the look of bewilderment come across his face – as if he just figured something out that seemed totally incredible to him. Nudging him, gently, in the shoulder, Lynn asked if he was OK. "Do you need to lie down, Valon?"

A head shake came from him. "Nope, mate! I'm fine only I just remembered that little kid owes me for something." He stood, grinning down at her. "Wait here with Alistar until I come back."

"Wha…!"

The brunette had already left the two, walking over to Mokuba. Kaiba's young brother seemed a little confused on why he was joining him in the first place.

"Hey," Alister spoke gruffly, making Lynn turn her attention to him – nervous to what he had to say to her. She waited for what seemed like eternity, watching as Alister kept standing there and not saying anything.

"Umm… yes, Alister?" she squeaked, cursing herself – in her head – for doing so.

Alister looked down at her from the corner of his eye, his gray eyes holding back all emotions. "Don't think I've grown soft or anything." He stated, watching Lynn nod a few times. "But…" He paused again, looking straight ahead. "I guess I like you too." He grumbled, turning his head so she couldn't see his face any longer.

Before Lynn could say anything, the helicopter gave a sudden sharp jerk. Tea and Mokuba, it seemed, gave a small scream at this and tried to catch their footing – only Mokuba seemed to knock right into Tristan's poor stomach.

"Everyone, stay calm," Yami caught his footing, glancing at his friends to make sure they were alright before at the others, nodding. "Dartz wants us to reach him." He glanced at Kaiba, as if that was only directed to him.

"Oi, the storm seems to be parting!" Valon yelled, watching the storm clouds part and the temple on the island becoming visible. "We're almost there…"

The Pharaoh nodded at Kaiba. "There's no turning back now."

"Let's go." The head of Kaiba Corp. said simply, as the helicopter came to a land in front of the gigantic temple.

"Alright," Yami began as the gang stood outside the temple, his eyes narrowed at it dangerously. He quickly turned to look at Alister and Valon, who both staring at the giant temple as well. "Will you two please take us to Dartz?" He asked, gaining a nod from Valon.

"Lynn," Alister spoke, as Valon began to lead the group into the entrance of the temple. "Stay here, you'll just get in the way." He informed her, as he began walking after the group.

"You and Valon might need me." She insisted, running after him and coming to a walk once she was at his side. "Besides, I'm a part of this too now, remember?" She glanced ahead, as Alister turned his cold gaze to her.

"Fine, but don't expect me to rescue you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not too fond of the snake motif." Tea said, as they arrived in the large room – where the alter was and stone tablets seemed to have carvings of people.

Kaiba looked at her in disgust. "Then can't you just wait outside?" He remarks as Tea glared at him.

"We must all stick together." Yami told him, his eyes scanning the room.

Tristan came to a halt as his eyes looked at the carvings carefully. "What's with the all the people chiseled in stone?" He questioned, scratching the back of his head. "They almost look realistic…"

"That's because this is where a soul goes once the seal of Orichalcos captures it." Valon informed them, as a loud gasp came from Tea. The Pharaoh's eyes widened as he looked at all the people whose souls were kept in stone. Lynn scooted closer to Alister, never remembering all of this when she was brought to Dartz to be questioned. Her eyes landed on Valon, who was staring at one of the tablets intently. "Mai!"

"Look, there's Weevil." Yami said, as he continued his search for Yugi. He finally found his young companion and ran forward towards the small figure chiseled in one of the smaller stone tablets.

An unwanted laugh came from somewhere in the room, before it slowly stopped and the owner of the laugh spoke, "It's too bad your friends turned out to be such stiffs." Before anything else could take place, a ball of blue fire erupted – quickly dispersing and allowing Dartz to be in its place.

"Due to the careless of my employees, I would be the only one left." His eyes flashed to Valon and Alister – who were now staring at Dartz, eyes narrowed. "But thanks to Miss. River, there," His aqua and gold eyes turned their gaze to the girl, "I am not."

"Who cares?" Kaiba glared at Dartz, who now turned his attention to him. "All I want is my company back, so can the small talk." He finished, taking a step forward towards the man.

Dartz had an amused smile on his face. "All of you want something. I even want something and that is all of your souls on my wall." He gave a small chuckle. "I even was kind enough to pick out which spot to place you all." He pointed up to the tablets that were beside Yugi – which had suddenly cleared.

"Party tricks don't scare me."

"I demand that your release our friends!" Yami cried. "As well as the rest of the souls you captured!"

Lynn quickly glanced up at Alister, who had his eyes narrowed at the person he once worked for. "Alister, maybe we and Valon should go get some air." She tried, only to get no response from the red head. She quickly turned to see Valon walking back over to them, giving Alister a small nod – who had turned his attention to him.

"Lynn," Valon gazed at the girl, "you should go back to the helicopter. Alister and I will help the Pharaoh out as much as we can." He took a glance at his duel disk, then back at her. "We'll be fine, I promise."

"Are you kidding? After I almost lost both of you once already, you're going to risk your souls again?" Valon flinched lightly as she glared at him. "There's no way I'm risking that."

"I told you were you just going to get in the way." Alister mocked as his gray eyes looked down at her form.

"You should actually listen to the girl." Dartz suddenly announced, as the three turned their eyes back to him. "Or would you rather hear the truth about everything?" He gave a smirk – the meanest smirk one couldn't even imagine.

"What truth would that be, eh?" Valon snapped, his eyes glancing quickly to the tablet that Mai's soul was being kept within. Alister, it seemed, remained silent as his eyes only narrowed further – secretly wondering what 'truth' Dartz was about to tell them.

Dartz only gave a menacing laugh.

* * *

Ooh... will Alister and Valon hear the truth about what Dartz's did to them? And if they do, will they be able to control their anger and not have the seal reappear and take their souls? Or will they completely lose it and have their souls be taken? What will Lynn do when/if that does happen? Find out next time in chapter 26 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons!

I want to thank all of you - my readers, my reviewers, and my supporters. And of course the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh! who have been great in working with me on this story. Plus my OC, Lynn. Yay, Alister at least admitted that he liked her too. But how far in liking is it? Again, find out in the next chapter. (Which I'm praying I'll be able to post tomorrow - or later tonight? - but don't count on it...)

Thanks again and feel free to review!


	26. Chapter 26: The Hideous Truth

I had a really, REALLY tough time with this chapter. I kept writing and writing this over only to seem to get the same result. So I finally wrote this one and it seemed better then the rest. It was tough - truly - but after thinking it over and asking some of my friends about it, they told me to let Alister and Valon remain with their souls intact. But if anyone didn't finish watching the whole series of Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons then you might want to because there is spoilers here. If you don't want to watch it, then check out the website:

h t t p : / / w w w . y u - j y o . n e t (without the spaces)

This websites gives a summary for each episodes and it helps! I'm really grateful to TripleMelody for sending me this link!! Thank you so much again, TripleMelody!! It was a super great help for me when I had to write this chapter!! So yeah, go check it out and read the summaries before reading this chapter if you don't want any spoilers. Although, of course, I changed a lot of parts and all - but the story Dartz's tells of... yeah... is still the same (sorta). You have been warned...

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and even supporting me.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! along with the characters. I only own my OC: Lynn. Though I do wish I owned Alister and Valon - maybe Kaiba. Heehee. Ahem...

Enjoy chapter 26!

* * *

Lynn watched as Dartz calmed himself, his smirk still plastered on his face and looking as if he had been waiting for this moment to come for a long time. Her hazel eyes quickly glanced over to Valon – who now was glaring dangerously at Dartz, secretly demanding him to start talking. The room seemed to become suddenly silent, as if a thick deadly fog hung in the air and would strike anyone down who dared to disturb it now. That was until Valon couldn't take it any more.

"Oi, did you hear me, Dartz?" He snapped once again, his hands tightening further into balls of fists. "I asked you, what truth that would be?!"

_Could he know I'm not from here…?_ Lynn swallowed, having a very bad feeling about this whole event now. _Why can't Dartz just shut up and duel the Pharaoh now so he can just lose and everything will be fine?_

Kaiba seemed to lose his patience, thankfully. "Look Dartz, I want my company back! This whole hocus pocus crap is just a pile of junk. So stop with the nonsense and get ready to lose." He declared, as Dartz suddenly turned his gaze towards him – again.

"Wait just a minute, Kaiba." Alister spat, making the CEO turn to face him. "I want to know what truth it is that Dartz wants to say to me." His gray eyes flashed informing Kaiba to stand back and shut up for once.

"Yeah, wait your turn!" Valon agreed, as he kept his attention on the person who he once worked for.

Dartz's smirked only widened it seemed. "Let's start with poor little Alister." He announced suddenly, causing a low growl to come from the red head. "His family was captured by Gozaburo Kaiba's tanks during his effort to take over his town." Lynn and Valon both turned their eyes to Alister's form, watching as he only glared harder at Dartz – most likely reminding him of the horrifying event.

A gasp was heard from Tea, as she turned to Mokuba and asked if that was true. Seto's little brother nodded – sadly – saying that, it was, indeed true. Once he had finished, Dartz gave another menacing laugh.

"But Gozaburo Kaiba didn't do a thing." Alister's eyes suddenly widened, the entire group waited to hear the next words that Dartz would speak. Lynn and Valon glanced quickly at once another before back to Alister, wondering how he would react to whatever truth Dartz was about to tell them. "I believe that honor goes to me!"

It seemed that the shock went mostly to Alister – of course – and Kaiba, who believed that his step-father had really been the one to cause Alister's suffering. Both of their eyes seemed to narrow – Alister's because he was lied to and had been working for the man who had taken his family away while Kaiba's was more that Dartz had taken his company and told the red head to blame it on him for his suffering.

"And then there's Valon, here." Dartz continued, ignoring the two and staring straight at the Australian. "The one who practically grew up in juvenile detention center – all thanks to me as well. You see, I was the one who framed you, Valon, at the age of nine."

"Valon, Alister!" The Pharaoh turned to them, his eyes showing concern and pity for the two. "Do not listen to him, he's only trying to cause the darkness in you to grow and take over you like before!" He turned back to Dartz, who was now laughing once again. "And I bet you did the same with Raphael – just to make sure they would all work for you!" He spat in disgust, as Lynn looked between Valon and Alister, who were deathly quiet.

"Alister, Valon…" Lynn said, thankfully gaining Valon's attention – only to find the seal of Orichalcos forming on his forehead. "Blaming Dartz isn't going to help…" She quickly glanced to Alister, trying to see if the seal was on his forehead or not. It was. "It won't help. Besides, your loved ones are always with you – even if you can't see them, they'll always be there for you." Valon's gaze didn't seem to soften at this, though she knew his anger wasn't directed at her – at all. "Like the Pharaoh said," she began, remembering the words he had spoken to them before the Paradise building started to collapse, "the Orichalcos is powered by the darkness within a person's soul."

"And what does that have anything to do with this, Lynn?" Valon questioned, the seal darkening on his forehead.

"If you keep getting angry the darkness in your soul is only going to fuel it! Look at your forehead, or look at Alister's!" She glanced quickly back at the red head, wondering why the seal was on their foreheads. "If you let it keep fueling your souls will most likely be captured because they hadn't when you two had lost the duel earlier. So both of you need to calm down and not let it take you." Finishing, the teenager glanced at Valon, who seemed slightly astonished.

The Australian was silent for a long time, the seal still brightly shining on his forehead. "You're right, mate…" He grumbled, as the seal slowly began to disappearing – until it was gone entirely. "Getting upset won't help change anything… though I would love to pound Dartz's face in the ground." He turned his sapphire eyes to Alister. "Alistar just let it go."

"He took my brother away." The man in the black trench coat gritted out through clenched teeth. "Do you think I'm just going to let him get away with it?" He hissed, his gray eyes mixing with a sudden red hint. "I won't let him get away with it. I won't. Now Valon, remember how you always told me to watch after Lynn and make sure she was fine?"

"Yeah, but…" Valon gave the tank top man a confused look. "I honestly don't see what that has to do with…"

"Well, it's your turn now." Alister cut him off, before the seal started to form around him. Before the two could stop him, Alister screamed Dartz's name in frustration – having the entire gang turn back around to watch in horror as a gigantic monster seemed to appear – Air Fortress Ziggurat.

"Alister, don't!" Yami warned, as the seal only grew brighter around the red head.

"Are you crazy!?" Valon shouted, grabbing Lynn's right hand – seeing as she was about to dash towards him and mostly likely try and break the seal from taking his soul. "You idiot Alistar, calm down!"

"No, Alister!!" Lynn screamed, as the top card of her duel disk suddenly light up with a bright light - causing the teenager to hold her duel disk up closer to her face and watch as a beam of it seemed to shoot upward towards the ceiling.

"What is happening?" Tea glanced wildly at Alister before over to Lynn, seeing the bright flash. "Is this going to be something good or bad?" Tristan shrugged his shoulders, watching the scene as well.

Yami gave a slight gasp, seeing the top of Lynn's deck do the same thing his had down when he and Yugi had first gotten Timaeus. "Could it be…?" He muttered, as Kaiba seemed to watch the beam as well. "That she has something that could be a legendary dragon card…?" He finished, his question answered as the dragon took form and gave a loud roar.

"Well, what is this?" Dartz seemed to ask himself, watching as Luna gave another vicious roar and suddenly turned into a ball of light and fly directly towards the seal that Alister had seemed to summon – intentionally or unconsciously, no one was really sure. Valon seemed to pull Lynn close to him, covering his eyes with his other arm as the light crashed into the seal.

"Hey, guys!" Mokuba shouted, watching as the white light push its way furthering into the seal, trying to break it and free Alister of its control. "I think it's breaking it!" He winced, as the light seemed to become too bright for his comfort and covered his eyes with his hands – trying to block it out.

"I can't see!" Tristan yelled, as he and Tea blocked their eyes with their arms – although they were still trying their best to see what was happening. The Pharaoh watched with interest – even hope – in wondering if the seal would truly be broken by the white dragon.

"Lynn, Luna, and I will make sure nothing happens to you, big brother!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alister, are you alright?" Lynn kneeled down beside the red head, who was lying on the floor – his eyes closed and his breathing seemed to be quiet, but normal thankfully. "Please, Alister! Say something that shows us you're OK!"

Valon kneeled down beside her, looking down sadly at Alister. "You idiot, you shouldn't have lost your anger like that." He muttered, although his tone was one of sadness.

"His soul couldn't have been taken." Mokuba muttered, kneeling on the other side of Alister and staring down at him sadly before glancing over to the duel between his brother – who was partnered up with Yami – and dueling against the madman Dartz now. His gaze went back down to the young man. "His soul just couldn't have."

"Argh," Valon abruptly stood – his sapphire eyes scanning the stone walls, "If his soul was taken then we should be able to find it on one of the tablets! But it couldn't have because it didn't appear, so he must be alright, mates!" He started to walk as he searched each tablet.

Lynn placed a hand on Alister's arm, squeezing the fabric of his trench coat and wishing he could open his eyes and say something – even a 'Don't touch me' would have been fine with her, just to show her that he was really alright and still had his soul intact. "I'm pretty sure Luna broke through the seal… so why won't you wake up?" She muttered, as Mokuba looked at her sadly.

"Hey, mate." Valon squatted down beside her once again – looking serious. "I have an idea." She turned her head, her hazel eyes wondering what it was that this idea of his ways. "Kiss him." He grinned, as she frowned. "Or give him mouth to mouth, mate."

"It's not like he was drowning, Valon." Lynn stated, as he gave her a slight shrug. "And I'm not going to kiss him… we're not a couple!" She felt her face heat up a little as she said that, knowing a part of her wished that they were.

"Wait a second," Mokuba's eyes were wide, "you still haven't admitted your feelings?" He watched as Lynn's face turned a darker red, a look of surprise showing through her eyes. Mokuba turned to look at Valon. "I thought you said they would admit on the plane! And I thought you said she did since it was awkward between them once we got on the aircraft carrier!"

"It's not my fault Alistar and her are so stubborn on admitting how they feel!"

"Valon, you told him what!?"

The Australian waved his hands back and forth in front of him, putting one of his innocent faces on. "You know it's true. You like him, like him." He raised his eyebrows in suggestion – only to redden Lynn's poor face more.

"So you decided to go and tell the whole world something that might not be true!?"

"I only told him!" He pointed at Mokuba, who stared blankly at the two.

"…"

"Valon, that's no excuse! What if Alister finds out!"

The red head had his gray eyes opened, watching as Valon and Lynn argue about who knows what – remaining silent considering they hadn't bothered to take another glance at him to see if he was awake yet or not. However, once his name was brought he decided to end it.

"What if I find out about what?"

The two came to an abrupt stop – turning their eyes to glance down at him, Mokuba included. The boy smiled, seemingly happy that he was fine. "You're alright after all!" his smile seemed to widen.

"Oi," Valon closed his eyes, turning his head the other way. "It's about time you woke up; I was thinking your soul had really gone away after all."

"Alister, how long have you been awake?" His eyes turned to look at Lynn's now redden face. "I mean, it's not that it's a bad thing you know… I'm just curious." He watched as she gave a nervous laugh. "Yep, just curious is all! Not like it was anything important anyway!"

"I heard you practically scream about something 'telling the whole world'." He answered, slowly sitting up and wincing as he did so. "I only opened my eyes when Valon made his remark and accused of only telling Mokuba."

The teenager nodded, seeming to give a sigh – one of relief. "Well, I'm happy you're OK Alister. You really worried us, we thought the Orichalcos had gotten your soul and if it did we didn't know what to do! And—"

"Why are your holding onto my sleeve?"

"…" Alister raised an eyebrow as Lynn gave no reply, removing her hand and looking down in her lap. "Sorry, I was just really worried!"

"Give her a break, Alistar." Valon turned his gaze back to him, obviously showing just how annoyed he was at him. "She was worried about you, mate. So stop being so rude and let her cry on you. After all, I let her cry on me for awhile."

"What are you—" Mokuba was cut short, as Valon grabbed him by the front of his shirt and started to drag him over to where Tea and Tristan were – watching as the duel seemed to get more intense by the second. "Hey, what was that for?"

Alister blinked as a frown on his face as he watched Valon drag Mokuba off towards the others – away from him and Lynn. He noticed that Lynn seemed to be glaring at the Australian in annoyance. "You actually cried?" He asked, as Lynn looked at him in a bit of confusion.

"No, not really…" Lynn muttered, shaking her head lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Hmph, I'm fine." He brushed his shoulder – as if trying to get rid of dirt or something. His seemed to soften, glancing in front of him as if someone was standing there. "I saw Miruko…"

Lynn blinked, tilting her head to the side and wondering if he would keep going.

"He said…" The red head stopped, as if thinking over if he really wanted to tell her this or not. "Well, just know that he told me that you were telling me the truth when you kept telling me you saw him and were talking with him." He glanced down at her, his eyes scanning hers to see what emotions she was feeling.

"I'm glad you were able to see him." She smiled, placing her hands behind her back and quickly looking over towards the others. "You two were able to talk for a good long while at least, right?"

"You could say that." He answered, glancing over as well. "So how long have the Pharaoh and Kaiba been dueling Dartz?" Lynn noticed that he didn't spat Kaiba's name as he had before and now it was only Dartz's name that was being said with complete hatred and disgust.

"It seems like it's been a long time, but it's only been awhile. Kaiba's close to losing the rest of his life points, but he's been able to hold off the final blows. I'm just not sure for how long and Mokuba's pretty nervous about it too." Her eyes moved to Mokuba's form, who was now standing closer to the seal – looking desperate.

"Hn," Alister gave in response. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching as the Pharaoh drew a card and start his move. "So besides that happening, did anything else occur while I was knocked out?"

Lynn shook her head lightly, glancing up at him. "Nope, Dartz seems to be having so many kinds of Orichalcos cards though… there are already two seals in play by him. Not to mention he has some monster where it absorbs the damage instead of it being taken from his life points." She finished, pointing at the monster and watching his eyes narrow. "But besides that, nothing interesting at all—"

Suddenly a motor of a motorcycle seemed to sound from the hall, behind them. Alister shot a glance behind him, before grabbing Lynn's waist with one arm and jumping back just as Raphael came speeding through the room, before making his vehicle skid and come to a stop. The blond had his eyes on Dartz it seemed, before he turned his head to look at Valon and Alister – nodding to them and his eyes showing that he was alright.

"Raph, you're alive!" Valon shouted, as the older man got off his motorcycle and kept his firm, stern gave on Dartz. "Uh, can you hear me, mate?"

Lynn kept her eyes on Alister's arm – which was still securely wrapped around her waist. She tore her gaze away from it to watch as Raphael slowly approached the seal of the Orichalcos.

"You don't look too happy to see me, Dartz." Raphael's firm voice seemed to fill the entire room. "Where's the love? Wait; don't answer that because I've heard enough of your lies. You see, the Pharaoh opened me up to the truth and thanks to him, I was able to escape the seal of Orichalcos with my soul intact unlike the souls in those Mirror Knights." He watched as Dartz seemed to be completely bored of his talking. "Now I demand that you set them all free."

"It looks like the Orichalcos took what was left of your brain because you're more gullible then ever. Do you honestly think the darkness that once controlled you is gone? That the darkness in Alister and Valon is gone?" Dartz's eyes stared right into Raphael's, his look showed one of power and control.

"Yes, because the Pharaoh set me free. And Lynn helped Alister and Valon. We all see the wrongs we had done and this must end now."

"You're no different from anyone else and neither are Alister and Valon." Dartz's eyes closed. "I've been chosen to wipe all you filthy humans out – because they're all evil." His eyes reopened. "You were just another candidate to help carry out my plan just like Alister and Valon were."

Raphael only seemed more determined to stop the man who he had once worked for and believed the cause they were doing was right. "I'm tired of being angry with the world. I bet my comrades feel the same way. And the Pharaoh, along with his friends, reminded me what real loyalty and trust are all about. I used to be just like them, until you came into my life and poisoned my mind with the Orichalcos!"

Dartz's suddenly began to laugh that menacing laugh. "The Orichalcos didn't poison your mind – it exposed you to who you really are a corrupt human being full of anger, just like everyone else in the room!"

"So what does that make you?" Lynn questioned, feeling Alister tighten his grip in warning. She stiffen when Dartz's gaze caught hers, keeping her to stay still and unable to turn her eyes away.

"You see, Miss. River, I'm a pioneer who was chosen by the Orichalcos to carve a new world. And my task is nearly done. Soon, I'll have enough power to awaken the Great Leviathan and rebuilt civilization. For ten thousand years I'd been gathering souls to amass enough energy to awaken the great beast, but time was running out and I needed help." He turned to Raphael, who spoke next.

"So you found me, Alister, and Valon."

"Raph, he made sure that we would work for him!" Valon yelled, anger dripping in his voice. "He set us up so we could make sure that we worked for him and did his bidding! It was him who took all that we cared about away from us!"

"I've already told them about what I did, but now it's your turn Raphael." Dartz grinned, watching as the blonde haired man glare further at him – looking as if he wished he could get through the seal and punch him right in the jaw. "I was the one who created the typhoon – it was I who led the ship astray." He gave a cold hearted laugh.

"Why?" Raphael gritted out, his eyes blazing with fire.

Dartz gave a low, haughty chuckle. "I watched you master Duel Monsters at a young age. Only thing is I needed to unlock your fury – as the same goes for Valon and Alister there. And therefore it was the only way to make sure you were strong enough. After all," He grinned, "you had the Three Legendary Dragons to contend with."

Raphael only seemed more horrified at this.

"And frankly your life was too perfect, so I made some adjustments. It was your threes destiny and I only helped give it a push."

Lynn quickly glanced at Alister – knowing that he could lose his temper at any moment and have the seal reform on his forehead again. Her eyes showed relief and comfort to find that it was free of any symbol and that he seemed to be containing his anger pretty well. _Did Miruko tell him not to blow a fuse and to try and remain calm?_

"Raphael, don't let your rage take over. The same already happened with your companions and Alister had nearly lost his soul!" Yami warned, seeing that Raphael was growing more furious by the second. "Please, listen to me! Raphael!"

"Raph, you have to hold it back – you have to accept it and move on." Valon spoke, his hands clenching into tight fists. "Alistar did almost lose his soul – again. Don't risk it, Raph!" He shouted, his sapphire like eyes studying the form of Raphael.

"Everything is your fault," Raphael muttered under his breath, "You took me from my family… Alister and Valon's from theirs…"

"I needed all of your agonies and thirst for revenge." Dartz gave.

"Raph, hold it!"

"Raphael, don't!"

* * *

I haven't figured out whether or not to let Raphael's soul be caught or not. So the next chapter will decide that!

Wow, this is the longest chapter I've written. Seriously. Sorry that it's so long but I thought this was what was needed. I'll try to make the next chapter shorter - not too short! But not this long either. I also got a beta reader! A friend of mine who was willing to look over my chapters so hopefully there won't be so many errors. So if we didn't catch something, we'll fix it later! Or more like I'll fix it later.

Thank you once again to all of you - my readers, reviewers, and supporters! Feel free to review.

Oh! And my friends say I should do oneshots for people, so I'm going to give it a shot. For Yu-Gi-Oh! of course (No Yaoi or Yuri, please!). Like right now I'm writing a Valon/Mai oneshot for a friend, though I have no idea if I should post it first before giving her the original (that's written out on a piece of paper). But I like their idea that they told me to do, so if you want me to write one of your favorite pairings - just PM me and I'll do my best. Or if you don't have an account you could always just review? Up to you. Thank you.

Important!: Updates might become slow because I have to do an English project and my teacher says that it'll take up most of my time. I'll do my best to update when I can though, thanks.


	27. Chapter 27: Dartz Knows?

I really don't like how this came out, but hey... maybe I'll come up with something better, right? Later in the future? I hope. It was tough, but I figured out a way. My friends told me to have Raph go for now - but he'll be back sooner, promise. I'm going to re-do this chapter, but for now I will post it. My beta reader said it was fine yet I just don't think it's that great. I will post it though because all of you have been absolutely great!

Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and supporters! You all are awesome!!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I don't own the characters, except for Lynn - my OC. If I did own them, I would love it. I would have made the bikers appear more and also added them in the manga. I seriously wish they had been put in the manga. Oh well...

Enjoy chapter 27!

* * *

The blond did not heed their words, as he activated his duel disk and Guardian Eatos suddenly appeared behind him, her wings spreading out and eyes closed. Raphael's eyes showed the anger and hatred for the man whom he had once worked for – as the seal of Orichalcos slowly started to appear on both his and his monster's foreheads. Once it was fully formed on his forehead, it slowly started to surround his body as Eatos's sword began to glow brightly.

"It's the seal of Orichalcos!" Tristan announced, as Yami and Valon watched, horrified. Tea seemed to take a step back, making a comment – only it fell on deaf ears.

Lynn took a step forward, only to be pulled back – seeing as Alister's arm was still wrapped around her waist. She quickly glanced up at him, eyes wide and begging for him to let go, but he had his gray orbs on Raphael's form. The teenager glanced at her duel disk praying to find that the dragon card was lighting up again. It wasn't.

"Oi, Raph!" Valon screamed, as Eatos raised her sword – her eyes completely red as she was being fed by Raphael's rage. "You have'ta calm down, Raphael, or else the Orichalcos is gonna take your soul! Do you hear me, Raph!?" The Australian snapped, as the Pharaoh began to shout protests at the blond as well.

"The Orichalcos lives within him, Pharaoh, as it does with Valon and Alister. It can never be extinguished!" Dartz stated, as he let out a chuckle – his shoulders shaking lightly in the process.

"Snap out of it, Raph!"

Alister's eyes narrowed, as Valon screamed at their friend – deep down praying that everything would turn out all right and that their long time friend would be unharmed. The red head's eyes quickly took a glance over at Dartz, who had that cruel, dark smirk on his face as he was enjoying ever second of this. His arm tighten as he felt Lynn continue to struggle a little – knowing very well what she was planning on doing if she succeeded.

"Would you stop it." It wasn't a question. "If Raphael wasn't supposed to do this, don't you think that dragon of yours would have appeared by now." He snapped, quickly glancing down at her before back at the blond and his Guardian Eatos. "Perhaps Raphael was meant to do this."

As soon as his words left his mouth, Eatos's sword suddenly blast forth streams of energy towards Dartz – only to disappear. Before anyone could register what had happened, Raphael gave a loud cry as the seal shrunk around his form and claiming his soul once and for all. It seemed Valon was the quickest to react – finally – and ran, seemingly getting ready to break the seal only to blink in surprise as the seal disappeared. Raphael's body fell down on the ground, as the rest of the group followed after the Australian and gathered around him, including Alister and Lynn.

Tea let out a small gasp, covering her mouth and her eyes wide with fear, and took a few steps back away from the soulless man.

"Oh man." Tristan murmured.

"Another soul, another step closer to awakening the Great Beast." Dartz laughed, throwing his head back and continuing to enjoy the whole situation a lot more.

"Hey, how come that dragon didn't come out and break it?" Mokuba glanced up at Lynn, his expression one of question and confusion. "I mean, it appeared when Alister's soul was going to be taken, but—" He came to an abrupt halt, his eyes slowly showing understanding. He let out a long 'Oh' before becoming silent.

"What?" Tristan blinked, as Tea seemed to glance between Mokuba and the brunette haired girl. "I'm afraid I do not understand this whole reasoning thing…" He tried again, only to make a face. "Would someone explain what's going on, please?!"

Mokuba rubbed his nose lightly, grinning a little at Tristan. "Never mind, it's nothing." He quickly looked back at the three, whom were staring at their fallen friend in silence. "We should probably give them some room…" Mokuba stated softly, as Tea nodded and grabbed Tristan by the ear, pulling him back to their 'cheering' spot – who was shouting protests and demanding to know what the young Kaiba brother meant by that.

The Australian was kneeled down beside Raphael, his sapphire eyes hidden by his spiky bangs. "I'll never forgive him for this." He muttered, darkly. Valon's hands clenched into fists, as he slowly stood and turned his gaze to glare at Dartz, who had begun his turn and seemed to be plotting something big.

"I don't get it," Lynn mumbled, pulling her dragon card out from her deck and looking at it, "why didn't Luna stop it?" _She stopped the seal from taking Alister's soul – thank goodness. But why didn't she act when the seal was called upon by Raphael's anger? It doesn't make any sense!_

"Oi," Valon grabbed the card from her, glaring at the white dragon's picture, "how come you didn't save Raph, you stupid thing!? You saved Alistar from the Orichalcos when he lost his temper!" At this, the red head let out a small annoyed growl. "But you don't save Raph?! What kind of bull is this?!" His breath became slightly uneven from all the shouting he had just done. "What, did you use up all your power or something?" He raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for a response.

"I believe this just proved that you are insane, Valon. For yelling at a card, that can't even speak." Alister commented, earning a glare from his comrade. "Not to mention you proved it to everyone else as well." He finished, placing his hands inside his trench coat's pocket.

"Shut up, Alistar!"

Lynn sighed, glancing over at Yami and Kaiba – both were still in the duel, thankfully. Only problem was, Kaiba had less life points then the Pharaoh. "All we can do is pray that the Pharaoh and Kaiba will win this duel with Dartz, right? If they defeat him, then the souls will be released." _And it's not like the creators would actually let Dartz win. Yami always wins in the very end, this time won't be different. It won't be, it just won't be… right?_

"Lynn, mate, are you still in there?" She blinked – finding that Valon's hand was now waving in front of her face. "Oi, thanks for spacing out on us, mate." The Australian said with sarcasm, placing his arm back at his side and looking at with concern. "I figured you died standing up."

"I don't think that's possible, Valon." Lynn commented, earning a frown from him. "I mean, I'm sorry." She sighed, quickly glancing at Alister before back at Valon. "So… what is it that you were saying…? Or that Alister was saying…?"

"How come you always keep saying that the Pharaoh will win, mate? You said it once before back during Raph's duel with him. Now you're saying he'll defeat Dartz too, what gives?" Valon placed his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrow.

_Uh-oh._

She shook her head, giving a reassuring smile. "It's just the good guy always has to win and since Dartz isn't good, but Yami is, then that means Yami has to win!" She tried, only to get suspicious looks from the two young men. Lynn sighed, as she started to feel that this was the time to tell them the truth.

"I'm not really… from here."

Alister gave an 'hmph'. "We know that, you're from California or whatever."

Lynn gave a slow nod, as Alister's gray eyes seemed to narrow even further at her in annoyance. "I do live in California, but… I don't live in this world." She tried again, only to receive a look of confusion from the Australian. "You guys… well, you see…" _You're just anime characters. I've been watching this show since it came out in the US! And they always make Yami win because that's just how people want it to go!_

"Valon, I thought I told you to let her sleep for a good hour."

The young man gave a scowl. "You told me to give her fifteen minutes of sleep! I'm the one who told you she needed more, so don't give me that Alistar!" Valon growled, glaring at the taller man – his sapphire eyes seeming as if fire was burning within. "Blaming me for her… Alistar, maybe it's cuz of that bump she got when she went with you!"

Alister snorted lightly. "And it's acting up now?" He gave a look of slight worry, though people could tell it was an act. "And it's been what? A week or two, three tops, since that last happened?" He closed his eyes, before reopening them and looking down at his companion. "Seriously Valon, how dumb can you be?" He scowled, as Valon continued to glare.

"Well obviously something's wrong with her, Alistar!"

Lynn watched as Valon continued to rant, now and then glancing at her or pointing at her. "Valon, I'm not sick. I don't have some type of concussion; I had enough sleep while back at the office. It's just… I honestly have no idea how to explain it." She finished, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing.

"Perhaps it's the Orichalcos." Valon stated, as he noticed the necklace which held the stone. "That has to be it; it's messing with your mind!" He finished, holding his hand out towards her. "Lynn, give me the stone."

By now, the teenager had figured out when Valon used her name it meant he was serious. She slowly unhooked the chain and held it out towards him – only to have it snatched. She and Alister watched the Australian throw it on the ground and step on it a few times. "Um… it defiantly wasn't the stone, Valon… but thanks for doing that for me." She quickly added as Valon stared at her blankly. "Look, I know it's hard to understand all this…"

"Hmph, that's an understatement." Alister glanced down at her.

"Is she finally telling you where she's truly from?" Dartz's voice interrupted the three, having their attention turn to him – once again. He seemed to have finished drawing a card from his deck, only to pause in the duel again, changing his attention to his former workers. "I was beginning to wonder when she would. Took forever, didn't it?"

"What kind of nonsense are you taking about now?" Kaiba remarked, obviously annoyed and tired of Dartz stopping for so long during their duel just to talk about 'hocus pocus' crap and whatnot.

"Kaiba, really no one cares about your opinion." Dartz didn't even turn to look back at the CEO.

Lynn stared at Dartz, feeling a cold chill run down her spin as his eyes locked with hers. "What exactly do you mean by that? Did you… did you know the whole time?" She questioned, as Dartz gave another laugh.

"Yes, with the help of the Orichalcos." He answered. "It also helped me see who it was that called you here, in our world."

At this, the teenager took a step forward. "Who called me…?"

Another laugh came. "Of course, you honestly don't think you would be able to just make it here by yourself! The Orichalcos gave me enough to know that your world has no great power! It had to be something here, in this world that was able to summon you. Are you curious to know who it was? Trust me, it wasn't me."

Valon turned around to face her, shaking his head – a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"I know you're able to see the ghosts on my former warriors' loved ones."

Lynn gave a nod. "Yeah, mostly one though." She noticed as Alister seemed to half turn, staring at her with an unusual look in his eyes. "I still don't see how this has anything to do with it. It's not like ghosts can actually summon people from a different world into another, right?"

"Correct, Miss. River. Unless they had some help from a being that could." Dartz closed his eyes for a brief moment. "An old fool, it was. He had somehow come across learning of this different world before I could and with the help of my former warriors' loved ones he was able to bring you here!"

"And who is that, Dartz?" Yami demanded, glancing over his shoulder at Lynn who seemed to be in some type of daze.

"The fool's name was Ironheart."

* * *

Took me forever to figure that one out. I didn't want it to be Dartz, but someone else. Thus why it was Ironheart. And sort of Miruko, Mother Mary, Sonia, and Julian. I guess Raphael's parents too...? I'll make the next chapter better - I promise, I will! Or I'll try!

Also next chapter might not be up until next weekend. I have a feeling I'm coming down with something - again. My head hurts and for some reason it's just too hot in here at my house. Yet my window's open and the air outside is cold. Maybe that's why I dislike this chapter, I was starting to get sick again? ... no? Maybe? Hmm... yeah, I'm re-doing this one. Re-editing it, the works. Once this is finished of course.

Thanks for reading.

Feel free to review.


	28. Chapter 28: Another Soul Closer

I apologize for the late update of Chapter 28! But I do have good news: my science project is all done and finished it! I just have the History, English, and PE project to do. So to celebrate this great event, I have decided to post up my oneshot (Valon/Serenity) and chapter 28 for Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons since you all have been absolutely wonderful and I have the time to do so now!

This story is almost over. -cries- But there will be a sequel!!! I promise you all that!!!

Also in progress is a Yami Bakura/Serenity(Or OC) story for another friend of mine. She likes, no, LOVES Yami Bakura to death (Can't blame her though, he is hott. Right?). And I do need to improve my writing skills. But I won't have it posted - not until I finish with this story, so no worries!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor its characters. I am Alister's Girlfriend. No, seriously. I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND. OK, maybe not... but one day he will be mine, whether he enjoys it or not.

Please, enjoy chapter 28!

* * *

Lynn tilted her head to the side, curious as to whom this 'Ironheart' fellow was. By the Pharaoh's reaction, though, she had a good guess that he was just introduced into this season – hopefully. "Well, I feel slightly safer knowing that it wasn't you." Dartz smirked, before glancing back down at his hand and deciding what card he should play. "But who's Ironheart?"

"OK, I'm totally lost now." Tristan stated plainly, as he, Mokuba, and even Tea glanced over at the three. "Does anyone else believe this…?"

Tea was the one who spoke, "The Pharaoh and me met a man named Ironheart. But to believe that there's a whole other world like ours… it just doesn't seem possible and yet…" She paused, placing a hand over her heart and looking towards Yami. "Even with these types of things, it doesn't seem possible either. Our luck seems to have the opposite of a normal day."

"Yeah, I guess…"

Lynn turned her attention back to Alister and Valon – both seemed to be staring at her, but the expressions on their faces informed her that they were lost in their own thoughts. "Do you two happen to know who this Ironheart guy is…?" She asked, hesitantly, watching the two carefully with her hazel eyes. "If you don't, that's fine. I'm just really curious to who he is and all—"

"Is that why you didn't want to talk about it?" Valon kept his head low, his spiky brunette bangs covering his sapphire eyes. "And also why you seemed so upset when I mentioned that, once this was all over, I would drag Alistar along with me to visit you?" At this the red head seemed to glance at him with a glare, but other then that stayed silent – turning his gray orbs back to Lynn.

The girl nodded slowly. "I just… it's complicated." She sighed, staring at Valon with her hazel eyes. "Valon, I swear I would have told you sooner, along with Alister." She quickly glanced over at the red head, before back at Valon who seemed to need more reassurance. "If it wasn't so complicated, I would have… but I just don't know whether or not I should have." _Gosh, why is this so hard?_

The Australian lifted his head, his sapphire eyes showing the look of slight betrayal. "So you just thought it better to keep your mouth shut and not even bother telling me any of that? We're mates, Lynn!" Valon placed his hands on top of her shoulders – shaking the girl lightly. "Even if I might not have believed you until now, you still could have told me anyway!"

Guilt was forming in the girl's stomach, as she gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry—"

"So what's your world like?" Valon suddenly seemed to brighten, trying to make the mood into a lighter one. "By the way Dartz said it, sounds like you chums don't have much of a time. You people do have duel monsters, right? Of course you do, otherwise you would have been clueless about it from the start and continually asking questions about the game and all." Lynn glanced at Alister, who seemed to be keeping his aloof demeanor.

"Umm… sorta… in a way, you could say. Mostly people are working and the kids go to school, including myself. Basically it's not as fun as this place, is all." She tried, as Valon made an 'Oh' sound and seemed a little more curious then before. "But besides that, it's just the same as here really. So I believe anyway."

He gave a look of slight annoyance. "They just work? Don't you people do anything fun besides work? Or do you just die from over working, mate?" He gave a small laugh, as Alister seemed to roll his eyes at his questions.

"Well, yeah. So they can pay for food, gas, electricity, books, sometimes rent, taxes, the supplies they need… but we do fun things, not just work. The only thing we lack is Kaiba's fancy duel disks and hologram monsters… along with a few other inventions." Lynn finished as she watched Valon's facial expression slightly change. "What…?"

The Australian's sapphire orbs pieced her hazel ones. "I was just wondering, what's going to happen once this is all over? Will you be… going back or staying here, with us?" He folded his arms across his chest, seeming to think over the possibilities of what would happen once this mess ended – for good. The spiky haired brunette turned his head slightly to the side, gazing down at the stone floor. "Will you just disappear…? Without us having a chance to say good-bye?"

"I honestly have no clue, Valon."

She glanced to the red head, who continued to remain silent as the grave.

"I really do wish you told me sooner, Lynn, mate." The Australian spoke once again, causing the teenager to turn her attention to him. "Even if it was far fetched… I would know that it was true after now. What else have you been keeping from me, hmm?" His eyebrows rose thrice, before a large grin appeared on his face. "Like… did you and Alistar happen to have—"

"What?" Alister's gray eyes turned to the shorter man's form, narrowing sharply. His comrade gave a face of slight worry, feeling the red head's gaze throw daggers at him.

Valon seemed to quickly go and stand by Lynn's side – away from the red head, who looked like he was about to murder him. "Ah, don't take it so seriously Alistar. I was just joking is all, lighten up." His sapphire eyes noticed that Lynn's face was, again, red from his little 'joke' therefore letting out a small chuckle.

"But seriously," his tone lost the playfulness as his eyes darkened, "will we be able to say good-bye and watch you leave? Maybe even figure out how to visit now and then?" Lynn gazed down at her shoes – wishing, even hoping, that she could somehow be able to visit them all again. "Better yet, maybe you'll get to pick if you want to go back or not! And if so, you can chose to stay here with us!" His attention was on Lynn, sapphire orbs brightening at the thought.

"Valon, if you were in her shoes would you pick your family or the opposite?" Alister questioned.

The shorter man gave a slight shrug. "Never really had a family, mate, so yeah… I would pick the new place I was at."

The man in the black trench coat kept his eyes from rolling in annoyance.

"I would love to stay here…" Lynn finally spoke up, as Valon beamed with happiness. "Only…" Her head lifted to watch as the Australian gave a small sigh, the happiness around him slowly beginning to fade.

"You'll miss your family and friends." He finished for her. "Well, no matter what happens… Lynn… you'll always be our friend. Well… to me, that is. Alistar's probably thinking of another definition of 'friend'." He couldn't help, but let his laughter out and echo in the room – having everyone stare at him in worry except for Alister. The red head looked as if he was trying to hold himself back from hitting the younger man across from him. Finally, he calmed himself. "But really mate," He turned back to Lynn, trying to ignore the death glare Alister was giving him. "No matter what, you'll always be our friend."

"Valon…?"

"Yes, mate?" He tilted his head to the side.

Lynn gave him a smile, "Don't go all Tea on me now. I really hate it when she starts going on about her friendship speeches." Tristan held back a laugh as Tea growled at this and tried to calm her from losing her temper.

The Australian blinked in response, before giving a light chuckle. "I won't give you a friendship speech, mate. That isn't my thing." He winked at her, ruffling her hair lightly.

The girl nodded, before looking at Alister who seemed unfazed by this whole ordeal. However the spiky haired man gave a small smirk before letting it fall and clearing his through slightly – knowing exactly what it was he was going to do. "Look fellas… you two should have a little 'heart-to-heart'. Just because Lynn and I did, Alistar, doesn't mean you get to miss out on yours with her." He started walking over to the small group who were cheering for Yugi, along with Kaiba. "So I'll just give you fellas a few minutes to sort this out for yourselves." He hurried his pace – the small smirk plastered on his face once more.

Lynn felt like smacking her forehead, knowing very well what Valon was up to. Her hazel eyes turned to glance back at the red head. "Well… um…" She nearly sighed, as Alister's gray orbs turned to her form – an eyebrow raised in silent questioning. "Like I said before, I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

He gave a small 'hmph', glancing from the corner of his eye back at the dueling field. "Stop worrying about it, will you." He changed his attention back to Lynn, who seemed slightly confused. "It doesn't really matter, does it? So you don't tell us you're from a different world, big deal. We have bigger problems to attend to." He halfway turned to gaze back at the duel, watching as Kaiba merged his Critias with Yugi's Mirror Force card – attacking one of the mirror knights that still had their shield.

"Wait, if Kaiba destroys Dartz's Mirror Knights then that means…" Lynn's eyes widened, remembering from what Dartz said about them being destroyed. "Joey, Mai, Yugi, and Pegasus souls are lost forever…!"

"Do you honestly believe Dartz would do let something like that happen?" Alister snapped, making her gaze up at him. "Dartz wouldn't have souls destroyed when he needs them for the Leviathan. He was just holding the Pharaoh back with his lies." His placed his left hand inside his pocket, watching as Kaiba activated his Dragon's special ability. "Kaiba has the right idea destroying them, that way they can have a chance."

"Wow, Alister… why didn't you say something sooner then?"

He remained silent, informing her that he wasn't in the mood to answer any of her questions. The gang watched as Mirror Force Dragon used its special effect on the four Mirror Knights, destroying them. Dartz gave a small laugh, as he said that he would be fine.

"Now Mirror Force Dragon destroy his Kyutora!" Kaiba ordered, as he gave a chuckle. "Looks like you have no monsters to protect you after this, Dartz." He stated in a smug tone.

"Tsk, really Kaiba." Dartz shook his head lightly. "My Kyutora has another special ability, you see. Once it's destroyed, it simply evolves." As soon as he finished, a light seemed to engulf the spot where his Kyutora had once been – only to have a gigantic monster arise.

"Say what?" Kaiba growled, as he and Yami stared at the newest creature on the field.

"Pharaoh, Kaiba… Meet Orichalcos Shunoros."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It has an attack of 20,000!" Yami exclaimed, staring up at the monster that seemed to tower over them. "It can wipe us out in one strike." He glanced at Dartz, who nodded and agreed that it, indeed, could and would.

"Unbelievable…" Lynn muttered, as Dartz started to explain his new creature's special ability. She quickly glanced over at Valon and the others, watching as each of them seemed to be saying something to one another in slight awe and panic. "If those two don't come up with something soon, then…" The girl trailed off, glancing back at the enormous beast and gaining a bad feeling. _There's no way they'd let the Pharaoh lose to Dartz! They wouldn't have them make Yami come so far only to fail here and now._

"This is really bad." The short haired teenager said, putting her hand over her mouth and staring at the Pharaoh in worry. "If Dartz actually wins this thing, then…" She trailed off as Tristan tried to reassure her.

Lynn turned back to Alister, taking note how he seemed completely calm with this whole change of event happening. "Kaiba better watch it, otherwise he's going to lose." He murmured, his gray orbs staring at the dueling field intently.

"He's got Critias though. It helped him get out of the last two duels with you, remember?" Lynn reminded, glancing at Kaiba's dragon. _Maybe I should've given him or the Pharaoh my dragon card. After all, I never dueled with it because I have no idea about its abilities… but I bet either of those two would figure it out._

Turning to glance to see how Mokuba was handling this, she couldn't help, but feel her heart break from the look on his face. He seemed torn and completely worried about his brother's safety.

It only got worse as soon as Dartz had called out an attack, Mokuba shouting his brother's name in worry.

Everyone seemed to freeze as Kaiba seemed to be thrown back – hitting the invisible wall of the Orichalcos – and being pushed back by the same force. He seemed to be a statue, unmoving. Finally he activated his trap card, adding that he wasn't finished with his turn and playing a trap card. Before falling to his knees.

"SETO!!" Mokuba cried his eyes wide in disbelief.

Lynn watched as Yami had rushed over to him, kneeling down beside the CEO. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed how stiff Alister suddenly became as he saw his foe lose his soul. _Poor Kaiba… poor Mokuba…_

Suddenly Kaiba had reappeared, lying on the ground in the center of the small group a few feet away. His younger brother demanding that he open his eyes at that instance – Valon placing his hands on the younger boy's shoulders and seeming to try and confirm him.

"We're one more step closer to awaking the Great Beast!" Dartz's voice rang out, as he spread his arms out to his sides.

The Australian seemed to be holding back the frantic boy. "Give my brother back! Tell your lizard to spit his soul out right now and give him back!" Mokuba's pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears – at least, to Dartz that is.

"Silence!" Dartz ordered, as an eye seemed to suddenly came out of nowhere.

Green waves suddenly flew at the group and everything went black for them.

* * *

I liked how this chapter came out compared to the last chapter. Sorry if you all didn't. Next chapter, should, hopefully be alot better. After all... this basically only has a few chapters left before the end. Makes me sad, but happy that I'll be completing this story after... what? Two, three years now? Time to move on to bigger stories. Like the sequel.

Alright, I'll shut up now since Alister is yelling at me to go do my homework. Not really, it's more my mom telling me that. I just wish I lived with the three awesome Doma bikers. And Ryo and Bakura. It would be pretty cool living with these five guys. Even Kaiba. Enough of my day dreaming now.

NOTE: I might not update this weekend because we have to take my computer in. I'm afraid something went wrong with the stupid hard-drive. I'll try to do my best.

Thank you for taking the time to read my work. And to all my supporters and reviewers! Feel free to review.


	29. Chapter 29: It's a Deal

This chapter isnt' _the_ best, I admit. It's short, yes, but if I had gone with the original chapter 29 then the story would end here. So I want chapter 30 to be greatly longer. Trust me, it most likely will be _the longest_ chapter for this story. By a few words. I would have posted this up yesterday, but I was scared about the virus that was being sent out. Really, I don't need it wiping out all of my stories, pictures, so forth. So I waited until and - thankfully - nothing bad has happened. Yay!

On a side note, once chapter 30 (the _last_ and _final _chapter) has been posted, the poll will close. Therefore if you haven't voted yet, go do so now if you wish for a sequel! In the lead is "Welcoem Home! ... Maybe Not" closely followed by "Rising Once More".

Another note is I'm writing a short novel for my school. It's a contest we're having and I decided to enter it. Meaning part of my spare time shall be placed into that. However once the contest is over and I have turned my novel in, I shall be able to update further stories/chapters. Just thought I'd warn you now.

Alister: Get on with it.

Fine, fine... I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor any of thy characters. I just own my OC - Lynn. And Alister. OK, that was a lie... I don't own him - wish I did - but I don't. Happy now?

Please, enjoy.

* * *

Lynn stirred, hearing someone murmur her name and her shoulder was given a light shake. "Five more minutes, mom…" the girl muttered, enjoying the rest that she was getting and not wanting to suddenly wake up into the real world once more.

"I'm not your mother, Lynn."

Her hazel eyes snapped opened, looking at Alister. She soon noticed that her 'pillow' was his arm that she had been cuddling closer to; enjoying the comfort and warmth it gave off. "Alister…?"

"What?"

"What happened…?" She pushed herself up into a sitting position, allowing Alister to regain his numb arm and try to wake it up from its slumber. "Oh, sorry about that by the way… I thought your arm was a pillow. My pillow, to be exact." She smiled sheepishly at him, only to gain a look of annoyance.

"We were knocked out from the blow of the Orichalcos." He answered, "The Pharaoh won."

The teen blinked, turning her head to look where the dueling had been placed – there stood the Pharaoh, his back turned to them. Dartz wasn't anyway to be seen, but there was a funning looking type of white vortex. She heard Tea say something about Yugi, but instead of finding out – she looked back to Alister.

"So it's all over? Dartz is defeated and everyone gets their souls back?"

"I wouldn't say that, mate." Valon suddenly stood beside her sitting form, as he held a hand out for her. When she took it, he helped her stand up and quickly looked down at Raphael's still form. "Raph hasn't woken up yet, so I have a feeling that it isn't over."

The red head stood next; opening his mouth to make some type of remark before a teenage boy, with blond hair, came running past him and towards Yugi.

"Where's my little buddy?!"

"I guess that means Joey and Kaiba are back…" Lynn muttered, turning her head to see that the CEO of Kaiba Corp. was looking down at his younger brother. She smiled before turning her attention back to Alister and Valon – both looking grim. "What's the matter…? I'm sure Raphael's soul is wandering out and going to get back to his body soon."

"Mate, take a look at the tablets." Valon muttered, making the girl follow his gaze.

She blinked. "Well that shouldn't be surprising. All the souls are free now, so… what's the deal?"

Before either of the two could answer, the temple began to shake as if there was an earthquake. Shouts from Rolland seemed to echo down the hall, informing the group that they should come out and take a look at what was happening outside. Quickly, Alister and Valon lifted Raphael's soulless body from the ground, following Yugi and his little gang, along with Kaiba and Mokuba, to the outside only to find a city emerging from the waves and floating towards the sky.

"Dartz must still be out there." Yugi announced, causing the group to look at him.

"That no good bum--!" Valon said through gritted teeth – eyebrows furrowed and glaring at the city that seemed to be hovering over the ocean. "He probably used the souls to wake the Leviathan up."

Kaiba tossed his head to the side. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm going up there to find out." At this Mokuba began to make plenty of protests until Kaiba gave his word that he would come back. This calmed his brother, but not by much.

"Have fun; tell us what happed once you get back." Tristan stated, only to become baffled when Yugi announced that he was going too.

Only Tea seemed to not want any of this. "But you just got back! And now you're going to walk into his clutches again! Please, Yugi, leave this to someone else!"

"It's his and the Pharaoh's destiny, Tea." Lynn growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, they've been through worse. Like the duel with Anubis," everyone seemed to be stunned at the mention of this, "or the duel with Marik's evil, darker side. This has to be a piece of cake compared to that, right?"

"Dude, how did she know about that?"

"I have no clue, Tristan."

"She's right, Tea. Besides there are people counting on us to rescue them. You don't want them to suffer any longer then they already have, do you Tea?" She shook her head, knowing deep down he was right. "I promise we'll come back safely."

"Yugi," at the mention of his name, he turned to see Lynn holding out a duel monster's card. "Take this; it might be of some use. Just make sure to bring it back to me, OK?"

The holder of the Puzzle nodded, taking the card and placing it – carefully – inside of his pocket. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I won't lose it and I will bring it back to you." He gave a small smile, before dashing off inside the temple, Kaiba following after with Joey close behind.

Lynn sighed, turning her head to look back at Alister and Valon walking after them as they went inside the helicopter and placed Raphael does against one of the seats. Her hazel eyes glanced towards Valon – eyes shut and fists clenched – before turning to Alister who had his arms placed in his pockets and seeming to be thinking.

"Hey, I have a question." They looked at her. "What should we do once we get back to Domino? Shall we go see a movie or go shopping? Maybe just explore? Well, I actually need the exploring."

"But won't you…?"

"Valon, we don't know if that's really going to happen. We should just enjoy the time while we can." She smiled at him, watching as his cheeks reddened a little and looked away – coughing. "I think we should stop by the hospital and visit Rex."

"Why would we visit that twerp?"

The girl gave a small grin, "Well it is our fault. Actually, it's your fours doing. I was a victim in that entire 'test taking' case. Plus he's funny and I'm bound to laugh at anything he says. Especially if he's hanging around buggy."

"What kind of name is that mate?"

"Weevil does seem buggy… not my fault he's creepy." She took a seat and leaned against the cold metal that made the helicopter. "I also want to visit that museum, you know? The one where it has that tablet of the pharaoh and a look-alike Se—Kaiba." She glanced back to the two once again.

The spiky haired brunette blinked a few times, glancing at Alister and down to Raphael before back to her. "A—"

"Fine."

The two youngest teens glanced to the young man in the black trench coat; both had an expression of shock on their features.

"What did you say, Alistar?"

"Really, we can actually do that?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself." He answered, closing his gray eyes and remaining silent as both brunettes exchanged glances.

Valon grinned, crossing his arms over his chest and his sapphire eyes on Alister. "I always knew you were a good guy deep down." He laughed as gray eyes reopened and narrowed dangerously at him in warning. "Take it easy, Alistar. Sheesh, you are sure a grumpy fella to hang around with at times. Unless it comes to a certain someone." He grinned from ear to ear now as he said this.

He only narrowed his eyes more at this. "What do you mean by that, Valon?"

"Oh, nothing mate… nothing at all." Alister and Lynn stared at them, both having a 'Yeah right, sure' look in their eyes but said nothing further about the subject. "But do we really need to visit those two creepy kids?"

"I just want to visit Rex, he makes me laugh. Plus I need to thank him for having a nice conversation back on the helicopter." Lynn added, remembering how much fun that was – excluding the fact that Yugi's soul had been taken, of course. "But it's not like we have to search for them. If we see them or run into them, then yeah."

"You said 'them', mate."

The girl sighed, "You know I just mean Rex. Obviously he'll be hanging with Weevil… which is odd since they used to hate one another. So that's the impression I got."

"I'm sure Raph will be fine with it. Not to mention you two still need to get to know one another before you leave." Valon paused, his sapphire orbs showing a hint of sadness. "Though I'm pretty sure you two will get along fine… and we'll have a great old time. And no matter what, we'll be friends for the rest of our lives."

Alister gave a small nod, showing that he agreed what the Australian had said – for once.

"Yeah…" Lynn smiled before turning her gaze out towards the window. Watching as the sky grew darker and a form of a serpent hover above the city of Atlantis, along with small pink orbs of light floating around it. "Once this is all over…"

* * *

Second to _the _last chapter has been posted (yes, like I said, it's short and for that I apologize). The next chapter shall be much longer since Lynn... well... you'll see once it's been posted and you read it. My beta reader said she tried to find every and all spelling mistakes, but she's had a rough week so we both apologize if there's an error or two...

To this very moment I have been working on chapter 30, trying to make it just right and have everything be explained (how she was able to get into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!, so forth). Hopefully I have everything that is. Again, vote while you still can and just know that I might post both sequels up. One being second while the other is third. My goodness... working on the next chapter, a novel, and oneshots is breath-taking. But fun! Seriously, it's fun. A little hard, but still fun! Ahem... now then...

Thanks for taking the time to read this. Please, feel free to review.


	30. Chapter 30: I Love You Too

Oh wow, everyone. This is it. This is _the_ last chapter to Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons. I can't believe it... it's seems so unreal. I think I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming. It can't be over, can it? It just can't--

Alister: -pinches me-

Ow! OK, so I now know I'm not dreaming... but still it's unbelievable that it's actually over.

Valon: Which is why you made the sequel, mate.

Oh yeah! Thank goodness for that! Thanks for reminding me, Valon! Also, just a warning: I believe I made Alister a bit more OOC at the ending, but it had to be that way so it could work. Not to mention my beta reader took a lot of things out because she thought it should be in the sequel... sorry... Now on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! And the fine, wonderful characters. I don't. I only own Lynn River, my OC.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

"Looks like the Pharaoh did it…" Lynn watched as a blinding light was appearing over the dark, ugly clouds. The three had stayed inside the Kaiba Corp. helicopter seeing as being around Tristan, Mokuba, and – especially – Tea would be greatly annoying. Ever more so since Tea would – so they agreed – lecture Valon about how wrong it was to do what he did, Alister and even Lynn.

"Yeah, looks like you were right mate." She turned her head as she locked eyes with sapphire ones.

"I'm going to go take a closer look!"

Valon shook his head, watching as Lynn ran outside. "Oi, Lynn! It's not entirely safe, mate!"

He took off after her, stopping by her side and gazing up at the small specks of lights that were now floating in the air. The sky was starting to clear as the Leviathan crashed into the sea, finally put to rest once and for all. He swallowed, searching desperately in hopes to find Mai and Raphael up there, floating until returning back to their bodies.

Lynn glanced sideways at the brunette, watching as he squinted his eyes – thinking that would help trying to spot the woman whom he loved. "Valon, I'm sure Mai is fine… along with Raphael and the rest of the souls whom were captured…"

"Thanks to my big brother of course." Mokuba grinned, looking at them from behind and rubbing his nose.

"Are you kidding? It was all thanks to Yugi." Tea didn't even glance down at the kid, her cerulean eyes on the floating island. "With the help of Joey… and a little from your brother."

"Seems like Alistar isn't the only one who hates Kaiba." Valon muttered to Lynn, glancing back towards the metal contraption, raising an eyebrow. "Speaking of Alistar, I wonder why he hasn't come out and joined us yet."

Lynn shrugged her hazel eyes on the helicopter as well. She was half tempted to go back in and ask the red head if he was alright.

"I was just telling my big brother something is all, Lynn. Don't worry, he's safe."

She blinked. "Valon, did you hear something?"

The Australian turned back to her, his other eyebrow raised in question. "You mean the three blokes behind us, mate?" She shook her head, glancing around. "Then what, mate? I didn't hear a thing, except them," he pointed back at the others, "talking about how great Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba… well, his little brother is the only one who seems be so cheery for his brother."

"Never mind, it was nothing." The teenager said, catching a glimpse of ruffled red hair suddenly vanish behind the helicopter. "Everything's a-OK now—"

The ground began to shake suddenly underneath them, before stopping abruptly at it had come.

"Look!" Tea said, pointing at the floating island – watching as a beam of darkness seemed to suddenly shoot down from the sky and seeming to engulf something or perhaps someone. "Now what?"

"Everyone, inside now." A gruff voice announced. Everyone's head turned only to discover Raphael leaning against the frame of the opening, Alister behind him with a grim look on his face. "Hurry up."

"Raph, you're alright, mate!"

As the rest of the gang made their way in, the blond looked at the younger biker – giving him a small smile. "Don't worry about Mai, Valon. I made sure she was placed in a safe place."

"You didn't have to do that, mate…"

"If he hadn't, you'd be holding a grudge."

"I would not, Alistar!"

Lynn bit her lower lip as she tried to contain her laughter yet in the process of doing so she earned the threes' gazes. "I'm sorry, but… it's just so amusing watching you two," she gestured to the spiky haired teen and the red head, "argue about things." More laughter escaped her mouth as Valon seemed slightly flustered by this statement while Alister simply frowned in response.

"This isn't funny, Lynn! It's not even the slightest bit amusing either!" Valon fumed watching the girl – try to – pull herself together. "'Just so amusing', you say… hmph." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a menacing glare. "Well I suppose I should just stay angry with you for not telling us you were from another world, right mate?"

"I'm sorry, Valon…"

"Wait, you didn't know she was from another world?" Raphael spoke up, a look of surprise coming onto his facial features.

"Of course she's from another—" the Australian paused, blinking once… twice… "What do you mean, 'you didn't know she was from another world'? What type of reaction do you give when you find out someone is from another planet? You get either surprised, horrified, or—wait a minute, are you saying you knew, Raph!?"

He nearly fell over – anime style – when the blond had given a small nod of the head. "Then how come you didn't tell us! Or just me, that would've been fine too, mate."

"I figured she would have told you."

Valon's eye began to twitch.

"Mast—I mean, Dartz was the one who told me. And I figured since you three seemed to be getting closer, she would have told you on her own." Another twitch came from the brunette.

"Am I the only one who didn't know about her being from another world?"

"I didn't know either, Valon. Remember? We both found out at the _same_ time."

"You don't count."

Raphael and Lynn watched as Valon started to get heated up into an argument with the red head – who seemed greatly annoyed by this and even tired.

"So you didn't tell them."

She glanced up at the muscular man and nodded.

Before either of the two was able to say something, or ask, Valon suddenly grabbed the front of the girl's jacket and brought her up to his side, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Lynn and I are better mates, then you and her."

Alister seemed unfazed. "What are you talking about? If I _remember _correctly, Valon, she wanted to be around _me_ not _you_. Or did you get brain damage sometime between now and when you got beaten by Wheeler?"

"We talk more."

"She talks more to me."

"At least I'm nice to her."

"How did we get into this pointless argument?"

"It's not pointless!"

"Actually, it is." Raphael intercepted, thankfully. "And how did this turn into 'who's the better friend with Lynn'?"

"Mokuba, start the engines!" A voice broke through, causing everyone to look out the window only to see Kaiba running out of the temple, with Joey following close behind – panting for breath and seeming to be getting tired.

"What's the matter, Wheeler? Out of shape?" Valon shouted, throwing his head back and letting out a laugh as Joey became furious and was starting to shout at the Australian about how much he was going to regret saying that. He even picked up speed and was now running side by side with Kaiba – who didn't look at all grateful.

"We can't leave without Yugi!" Tea wailed, as the two entered the helicopter – Joey being blocked by Raphael from clobbering the brunette, who seemed to be laughing even harder.

"Wait, Yugi's behind us though." Joey and Kaiba glanced back at the temple, only to be proven wrong.

"We're running out of time." Mokuba said, as his brother agreed with him.

"I'll go get him!"

"Joey, no!" Tristan lunged after him, holding Joey by the back of his collar and trying to keep him from escaping. "I'm sure Yugi found another way out."

"I'm not leaving without my little buddy!"

"A little help here, please!" Tristan shouted as Joey continued to struggle against his grip, almost knocking him over and succeeding in freeing himself from his grip – until Valon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Wheeler, he'll obviously be OK. After all," he turned his attention towards Lynn, "if there's one thing I learned from a certain girl, it's that the Pharaoh always makes it through in the end – no matter how tough the situation."

Joey clenched his fists, before being dragged into the helicopter by the Australian and his best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told you didn't I, Wheeler?" Valon said, holding his head high and grinning madly at the blond, as the group had now landed safely on a helicopter pad atop of Kaiba Corp. "I told you that he would be fine and find a way out."

No answer was given by the blond.

"I'm just glad all of that is over." Tea smiled and glanced down at Yugi, who smiled back and nodded. "Now everything can go back to normal, or partly normal."

The shorter teen nodded once more, agreeing with her before turning his attention back to everyone else.

"At least no one will ever get their soul stolen ever again." Tristan exclaimed smiling and stretching his hands up towards the sky. "No creepy magic, no souls being used to revive some giant, evil creature, no freaky bikers after us… everything seems fine now."

"Um… the last part, you shouldn't have said…"

"What? The 'everything seems fine now'?"

Lynn shook her head and pointed over at the three bikers. "Nope, I mean the part about the so called 'freaky bikers'." At this his mouth formed a silent 'o' before smiling sheepishly at the three – mostly Valon who seemed to be the one over reacting.

"Hey, now that everything is over…" Tea mused, glancing at the young girl and gazing at her with a serious expression, "shouldn't you go back to wherever it is you came from?"

"I'm not really sure… I could just disappear at any moment and go back, but besides that I'm not sure how to get home." She glanced down at her feet, thinking everything over carefully about how she had suddenly been watching Yu-Gi-Oh! to being part of it.

She looked up, however, when she felt someone's arm around her shoulders.

"Does it really matter if she has to go back or not?" Valon raised an eyebrow yet his gaze seemed to make Tea shiver. "Besides," he grinned lightly as Tea seemed to be watching him – waiting to hear what it was he was going to say, "shouldn't you be more concerned about a certain someone who might not be with you anymore?"

This time Tea was the one who glanced down at the ground.

"So what are you four going to do now?" Mokuba asked, as Kaiba simply crossed his arms and seemed uninterested with the whole conversation.

"Lynn wants to explore here in Domino." Alister answered, gaining a few gazes from the group.

Mokuba only smiled. "Maybe I could be your guide!"

"Mokuba." Kaiba's tone was one of warning, causing Mokuba to slump and give a defeated sigh. "If you all excuse me, I have a company I need to run. Come on, Mokuba." He turned and began walking his way towards the elevator, as his younger brother gave a wave at the group before following after.

Yugi gave a small chuckle – although it sorta sounded like a giggle – and turned his attention back to the three bikers and the teenager who was with them. "You guys take care, alright?"

Raphael gave a small nod, smiling kindly at that King of Games, "You too."

"Hey Valon, where's Mai?" Joey seemed to lose most of his grudge against the Australian as he looked at him, wondering where the woman of his dreams was.

It was Raphael who had answered, seeing as he moved Mai to a different location and guessed that if she had woken up, she most likely was gone by now. Both Valon and Joey seemed slightly unsettled knowing this, but gradually calmed down and knew that she was alright.

After a few more of exchanging words and exiting the building was it then that they said farewell.

"I can't believe that it's really over…" Lynn stated, watching as Yugi and the gang turned a corner and went on their way. She turned to look at the three bikers, who simply stared at her in return. "Aren't you guys sort of disappointed that everything's over?" The girl asked, watching as Valon's mouth dropped open a bit and Raphael blinked once – Alister remained his aloof self, but with a hint of annoyance.

"Lynn, mate, would you prefer 'at Dartz was taking over the word right now?" Valon asked, while a small laugh came from her.

"No, no! I just meant that… never mind."

Valon didn't seem like he was about to let this drop. "What?"

"I said never mind, it's no big deal."

"I want ta know!"

"It's not important, Valon!"

Raphael intervened, seeing as this situation would never cease to exist until done so. "Now, then now that this is settled…" Valon crossed his arms and kept the pout from his face, having to be defeated and not knowing what it was that she was meaning – while Lynn gave a tiny smile. "We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"What do you mean, Raph?"

"I mean," the blond paused for a slight second, "we need to figure out what we're planning on doing."

"We promised Lynn 'at we'd take her sight seeing."

"Valon, that's not what he meant." Alister finally said.

"Wait, you mean—"

"We'll discuss this later tonight at a hotel, then." Raphael, again, intervened. "After all we should let Miss. River here have a bit of sight seeing of this place." He turned his gaze from his two, long-time friends and at the teenager. "Where would you like to go first?" He asked giving a kind smile.

"Well, visiting the museum would be fun… I want to see the tablet with the Pharaoh and Kaiba's lookalike." At this, Alister almost rolled his eyes, but quickly regained himself. "I also want to say 'hi' to Rex because he was actually nice to me during that very short time when he and Weevil were soon to become a… you know." She dared not say it; something in her gut told her it was wise not to say anything about Dartz or the Orichalcos. "And I did want to visit Kaiba Corp. and that game shop Yugi's grandfather owns."

"We just came out of Kaiba Corp." Alister pointed out, obviously disliking the idea of seeing or visiting anyplace that involved the snob CEO. Even though he knew it wasn't Kaiba's stepfather's fault for what happened to Miruko, he still held a great dislike towards the billionaire.

"I think she meant a tour of the place, Alistar."

"T-That's OK! We were in the building, so that's off the to do list!" Lynn assured, as the red head glared at the brunette in pure malice. "Umm, I think that's everything I want to do… oh! Maybe visit a few shops and get a few souvenirs?"

Raphael gave a nod and agreed that they would try to finish all of those, but had a feeling that they wouldn't get around to finishing all of them. He glanced at Valon and Alister, only to see the brunette making gestures that he wanted to fight the red head – whom was completely ignoring him now yet gave a few, 'You're so immature', or 'Knock if off'.

"Valon,"

The Australian glanced at him, wondering what was up.

"Why don't you show us the way to the museum?"

He grinned and began acting like the leader, walking ahead of them to show them the way to their destination. A few times he had to stop them and say, 'Wait here' before going off and asking precise directions to where the exhibit was. After all, he hadn't been around long enough to knew where everything was and he needed a bit of help knowing where to go from here to there.

Raphael would chuckle and shake his head whenever he did this, as would Lynn – only she giggled and tried to hide it as soon as he came back. Their silent friend hung more in the back, finding this ridiculous and wishing with all his might that this little 'adventure' would come to a quick end.

"Alister, are you alright?"

The red head glanced down to his side, noticing that Lynn had lingered back bit by bit to walk beside him. Now he was wishing she would go back and talk with Valon.

"Fine,"

"Are you positive about that? You seem more," Gray eyes narrowed down at her, "um, aloof then usual."

Waiting, she found that he wasn't going to answer that. Or commented about it either, which she figured was best. _How strange_, she thought to herself as she tried to keep up with him and watched his face remain impassive of all emotions, _even though he hates Kaiba, he sure does act like him here and there. Yet…_ she watched as Alister opened his mouth and started saying something – most likely to Raphael. _He seems so much more…_

"Oi, Lynn! We're 'ere mate!" Valon shouted as he turned around, only to find the two way behind them. He snickered and decided that saying this statement would be worth it, "Were you two planning on making out?"

Lynn waited to feel extremely embarrassed, to feel the heat rise up to her face – only to find that none of that was happening. She heard a scowl from Alister as he started to open his mouth and say something cold to the Australian, but she wasn't paying attention. It was truly odd that she found herself pretty much calm, but confusion was greeting her. _Why aren't I blubbering like some idiot? I don't understand, Valon's done this plenty of times before! So why now, why am I fine with that?_

'… _I like you too…'_

She turned her hazel eyes up to Alister, who was glaring at the brunette. _Is that it? Is it because I know that he likes me too? … oh wait, no, it isn't. He never told me what type of 'like' it was!_

"That's because you never explained to him what _you_ meant either." Miruko's voice sounded, but when she glanced around she couldn't find him.

"Both of you break it up. You're causing a scene." Raphael informed, noticing the questioning gazes they were receiving from a few pedestrians. A few had looks of disgust and seemed to be looking down at them, while others whispered to one another that it must be a love quarrel with that teen girl standing by the shading looking character.

Now heat rose to Lynn's face slowly.

"You are going to have to tell him soon, Lynn." Miruko's voice sounded again, "Because you will be sent back soon."

Lynn felt her heart fall down to her stomach.

How time flew by…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After visiting the exhibit, the game shop that belonged to Yugi's grandfather, and a few stores, Valon was musing over which place to visit next.

When Raphael was able to get the two to stop, so people stopped looking at them, they entered the gigantic building and took their time as they scanned over the old items within the glasses. Valon, at first, read aloud the description of how the item was found and how old it was until Alister told him he was doing a lousy job. It was then Lynn's duty to read them – though she was a poor choice since she wasn't able to safe half of the words that were Egyptian. Therefore the job finally went to Raphael – Alister commenting that there was no way he was going to do it – and did an excellent job too.

Lynn, however, wasn't paying too much attention to a few artifacts that they would be gazing at. Her mind was focusing on what she heard Miruko had told her, so she believed it was him. Then again if he had said something she would have seen him. Why would this time be any different? The hazel eyed girl had given a few sighs at times, but made sure that the three weren't paying attention to her, especially Valon. No matter what, he would have kept insisting on why she was sighing so much if he had caught her.

"I 'ave no clue where we should go next, mates." Valon's voice broke through the girl's train of thought – causing her to focus her attention on him. "We could get somethin' ta eat, but…"

"Let's go find a hotel and order something from there." Raphael spoke next. "After all we have a few topics that need to be discussed."

Lynn traveled her gaze to Valon, who seemed to agree – if only a little – at the idea before turning to glance at Alister, whom gave off the 'I don't care' aurora. She couldn't help except let a small smile creep up on her face as she followed after them, slowly letting it fall as Miruko's words came back to her.

"Cheer up, Lynn!"

She paused in step – scanning the area with her eyes, yet was unsuccessful in finding the child.

"I know it may be hard leaving, but…" the voice trailed off, most likely deciding what to say about the situation. "No matter what, we'll always be your friends!" A small laugh came after that, echoing off the buildings. "Who knows? You maybe you'll be able to come back one day and stay for good!"

_I highly doubt that, Miruko._Lynn thought, not daring saying anything aloud incase Alister, Valon, or Raphael heard her. _But I wish it was true…_

"Yeah, I agree!" A girl's voice sounded next.

This was quickly followed by a, "Me too!" but this time it was another boy's voice.

_If only it was true, guys._

"Oi, Lynn! What's the hold up, mate?"

She lifted her head to find Valon, along with Alister and Raphael, staring at her. It was then that she realized she had stopped following after them and stood there, a ways back, thinking over and hearing what Miruko, Sonia, and Julian talking to her. The Australian raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, waiting for an answer. In the meantime, Raphael's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, while a bit of worry was etched into his eyes. Alister remained his usual self, simply watching her with those cool, gray eyes of his.

"Earth ta Lynn! Can you 'ear me or what?" He waited once again before saying, "Have you gone deaf?!"

"Sorry Valon," Lynn called as she quickly ran over towards the three. "I was too busy in my own little world!" She said slowly, stopping in front of the spiky haired brunette and giving him a reassuring smile. "I won't do it again, I promise."

"That's what you said last time." Alister pointed out.

"I did?"

"Yeah, 'at's right! You did say 'at last time!"

"Really, I don't remember saying anything like that before…"

Valon gave her a skeptical look. "Trust me, you did."

"I don't recall that."

"You did," the red head said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, sorry…"

Raphael gave a sigh and shook his head. "Let's just get a room, alright? We can save this for later."

They agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynn felt more then uncomfortable – she felt extremely uncomfortable. Instead of getting four rooms with single beds, they had tried about seeing getting one room with four beds. That hadn't worked to their dismay; therefore the clerk had offered to give them two rooms with two bedrooms.

And, oh, how she wanted to clobber Valon.

He had called dibs that he would be roommates with Raphael because of the fact that he couldn't get along with Alister and most likely one of the two would end up dead in the morning. The reason he gave for not wanting to be roommates with her was the fact that she was a girl. And since both of them were, so called, 'immature' he thought best that they shouldn't be left alone together.

She had pointed out that he was in love with Mai.

At this he gave a sheepish grin before saying that she and Alister would be buddies for the night. The 'joy' on Alister's face showed how much he 'liked' the idea of stuck with Lynn for a night.

Dinner, however, was completely lovely. Minus the part where Valon had accidently put ice cream, which he believed it to be sour cream, on his baked potato. He quickly spat the munched up food onto the floor and gurgled water in his mouth before spitting that out as well. He was then informed by the blond that he was going to be the one cleaning up the mess he caused.

It was still a mystery on why the white substance was ice cream and not sour cream.

Perhaps the boy who had delivered the food was new.

After that outburst, they – mostly the three bikers – talked over what they should and would do. Not before kicking Lynn out to return to the room she was given.

Now she found herself seated in front of the television set, waiting patiently for Alister to enter the small compartment.

_This won't be awkward at all…?_ She blinked a few times before changing the channel to a different station. _Who am I kidding? Of course this will be awkward! I told Alister that I liked him on that helicopter!! And Valon might say something to him that will make him feel even more awkward!!! … He does feel awkward about this stuff, right?_

Alister never showed much emotion, besides his anger issue. But that was it; he was always calm half the time with a hint of annoyance within the depth of his eyes as well. And whenever someone got him angry, he'd snap at them – well, that was if it made him really, really, _really_ angry. But that was it, except for a few rare times when he allowed a smile to appear on his face…

She didn't hear the door open and shut.

Nor did she hear the approaching footsteps.

"Stupid Valon, knowing this will be awkward." Lynn muttered under her breath, but knew she couldn't really hate the Australian. He was her closest friend, one of them anyway. And he was the first to actually be _nice_to her when they had decided on kidnapping her. Yet she wanted to ride with Alister that time… when they were going to fall out of the plane. Ever since then she had wanted to stick by the red head because he reminded her of Kaiba… her most favorite character. But as she slowly got closer to knowing him, her feelings went straight from Kaiba to him. And they grew more and more intense as she kept getting closer to him.

"I actually love him…" She breathed softly, a small blush creeping on her face.

"What are you muttering about?"

Lynn jumped and stumbled off the couch, shooting up and turning her body around to find Alister standing behind the spot where she had been seated just a second ago. He, in return, raised a perfect red eyebrow and waited for an answer.

"Well?"

"I-I was just saying how…"

He placed a hand on his hip and waited.

"How…"

"Spit it out."

"How that guy on the TV looks funny!"

Alister's gray orbs moved from her to the TV then back to her. "It's a cartoon for kids, what did you expect?"

It was Lynn's turn to glance at the TV. "…" She turned back around to face him.

Everything seemed to grow still, the noise of the cartoon being blocked out even and everything else in the room seemed to vanish into thin air. Or it did for the teenage girl that is, who knew if the same went for Alister.

"Come on, Lynn, now's your chance!"

_Good Miruko, no matter what I can at least hear him…_ Lynn smiled as everything came back to the room. _Wait, did Miruko make that happen or was it my imagination?_

"I'm going to—"

"Alister, I have a question for you."

He looked slightly annoyed, but remained still.

She took it as a sign to continue. "Back on the Kaiba Corp. helicopter… you said that… well, you know." She watched as he remained still, not saying a word. "That you liked me too. Did you mean as in… you know… a like friend type deal?"

"What else would you think I meant?"

"In a 'like you like you' way,"

"You're not my best friend."

Hazel eyes stared at the man in the trench coat in disbelief. "No… no, not like that,"

Alister, again, raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, like… you know… 'like _like_'." She tried a different strategy this time. Hoping, _praying _that he would get the hint instead of her having to say it aloud. And most likely regret it if Valon came rushing in through the door and saying, 'I knew it!'.

"Either say it or I'm going to bed."

"I mean as in love."

He stared at her, as if she must have been insane – heat rushing forth to her cheeks as she blushed hard. _Thankfully Valon hasn't barged in yet, singing 'Kiss the Girl'. Oh gosh, he hasn't ever seen that movie has he? I don't want him getting any ideas…_

"I meant as in friendship. How did, 'I like you too' be—" he stopped as if he was suddenly slapped in the face. "Wait, when you said you liked me, you meant it in… _that_ way?"

No answer came from her.

"You don't even _know_ me."

She finally found her voice, "Yes I do! In a way! Besides, we've hung out together for the most part… and you've made sure I've stayed safe… except during the time when you were in your second duel with Kaiba, you weren't really caring if the plane crashed and killed us all, but you know your head was being messed up with the stone and the card."

Gray eyes were narrowed dangerously at her.

"But you're a really good person. And even though you act cold and mean, you really aren't. Not if you let people in. Besides what's the harm in having a relationship?" Lynn asked, although she wasn't sure where this was coming from. "You…"

"What?" He growled, obviously wanting her to finish.

"You just deserve to be happy, OK? Miruko wants you to be happy, so do I and so does Raphael and Valon. Now I'm not saying you have to date me because I… I'm just saying you should let people in and have a good, nice life." She felt more heat rush to her face, knowing this was a very strange discussion and how it must be even more so for him.

Alister remained still, as did she. He barely even blinked – which she found herself doing a lot since their gazes where locked, but she couldn't find the will power to turn away.

"Miruko told me I better not hurt your feelings."

Again, she blinked. "What…?"

"I saw him back in the helicopter. When you and Valon were outside and the souls had all been freed, I saw him. He told me a few things and how he didn't want me to hurt your feelings."

Lynn swore she heard a small laugh from a child within the room, but it was faint and distant.

"Oh…" was the only thing she found herself able to say. What else could she possible say to that?

"I am older than you."

"…" Lynn raised an eyebrow this time, wondering what he was getting at.

"And I'm not the type to be romantic."

"You don't have to be." She finally understood where he was going with this. "I never said I wanted you to be. If I wanted that, do you think I would have fallen in love with you?"

"I'm not perfect."

"And you think I am? Like the saying goes, Alister, no one's perfect. Everyone in the world has their flaws."

They stared at each other and Lynn wondered he was going to go back on this and decide against the whole idea. It did seem impossible, especially if she was sent back tomorrow to her own home... then Alister really would have a reason to hate her guts if, when she got back.

"Fine,"

Lynn's eyes widen as he said that one word to confirm it.

"We'll try." He glanced off towards the side, most likely regretting this decision – but other then that he remained still.

Outside the door came a muffled, "FINALLY!"

"So, we're…" Lynn began and watched as Alister gave a sharp nod. "I have to warn you, Alister… you're my first boyfriend."

"Oh goodie," it was sarcasm, but she was surprised to see a small genuine smile there on his face, showing that he really didn't mind the fact. Then again it might have just been her imagination since she was just so happy that she was actually his girlfriend.

"So is it alright if I say, 'I love you'?"

Instead of getting a reply he walked back towards the small hall and into a room.

"Hey!" She followed – quickly – after him, only to find him sitting against the board of the bed, feet stretched out with his shoes off and along with his trench coat, but other then that he was in his outfit – thank goodness. "How come you walked away and didn't answer?"

"Valon's still squatting by the door. Do you really want him to hear you say that to me and get interrupted by a 'Now have some fun'? I'd rather not." He closed his eyes.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense."

"It better,"

Silence, then a…

"So what's the answer?"

He was quiet at first, contemplating over what the answer should be.

"Doesn't matter," he finally answered, eyes still closed.

Lynn giggled and took a few steps forward until her knees hit the soft mattress and sheets of the bed. "Hey Alister I have something to tell you."

The red head knew he should have seen it coming – the launch and the cuddling she was doing to him, but he had a feeling she was just overwhelmed by the fact he was her first boyfriend. Even though he did snap his eyes open and told her, seriously, to stop it only to find her smiling up at him.

"Don't you want to know what I have to say?"

He waited for her to say it, just to get the hugging over with.

"I love you." Lynn blushed, smiling a tiny bit as he continued to look down at her.

Alister leaned his face close to hers and gave a quick, peck on the lips – where she suddenly turned even redder then he thought was possible.

"I love you too."

* * *

The End.

For this story. There is a sequel! And here's the description:

**Welcome Home! ... Maybe Not**(Title May Change): Lynn is finally sent back to her home world where she truly belongs. One problem - Alister, Valon, and Raphael have been sent back with her. Now she must find a way to send the three back while teaching them the way her society works and doing her best to keep them out of trouble. However things are harder as they appear - what with dealing with high school, family, and even her friends who got her a date with the guy whom she's been crushing on for years. And how will Alister take that? Pairing: Alister/OC (Lynn)

There you have it, folks! The sequel to this story! And therefore Lynn's relationship with Alister can continue on... or will it? Read and find out in Welcome Home! ... Maybe Not.

Thanks again for reading everyone! And thank you to all who have favorited this story! And reviewed!

Please feel free to review!

Thank You to all my lovely reviewers:

TripleMelody

Kohakuhime of Konoha

fireyhotspot

Autopsy Gremlin

Zexion's Girlfriend

Y. Bakura's Girlfriend

Koragirl

Miorochi

x-PrincessOfTheEvils-x

Catalyna Cullen

jadedvalley

three days grace luver

Aerith08

Fiesta Butterfly

djdragonfire

Princesa de la Luna

And to the rest of you! Sorry, there's just why too many people...! -dies- I will one day get your name up on this list, I promise! (But right now I need to post this)


End file.
